Burdens of a Champion
by patronusmagic
Summary: Sequel to WLGH. The year is over and Harry is now living with Remus. But new danger looms at Hogwarts this year. Entered into a dangerous competition, Harry must juggle completing the difficult tasks and his steadily worsening condition. Can Remus and Sirius help him get through it with a little help from his friends?
1. Padfoot and Moony

**Well here it is! The sequel. Don't worry if it's not very well written, I'm writing this at quarter to three in the morning. But without further ado...**

**Disclaimer: I wish...**

"Sirius Orion Black you have been brought before the Wizengamot on evidence that suggests that you are innocent."

Sirius shifted uneasily in his chair, trying not to struggle against the chains that bound him. Fudge was glaring down at him, obviously thinking that this was all a waste of time. Remus and Harry sat in the witness area, smiling reassuringly at him. Harry's friends, Ron and Hermione were also there.

"I call Ronald Billius Weasley to the stand." Fudge barked, sounding as if he would rather be anywhere but here.

Ron gulped nervously as he approached the witness box, he stumbled on his robes and righted himself before crashing to the floor. Blushing furiously, he entered the box. A wizard in a red robe with a large golden 'M' emblazoned on it, stepped forwards, carrying a large, leather bound tome.

"All right Mr. Weasley, place your hand on the book and repeat after me." said Fudge, looking sternly at a nervous Ron.

"I Ronald Billius Weasley-,"

"I Ronald Billius Weasley-," said Ron nervously, hand twitching on the book.

"Swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth-,"

"Swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth-,"

"I summon Merlin's most powerful mage,-"

"I summon Merlin's most powerful mage-," said Ron, looking slightly perplexed.

"To ensure the truth is rightfully dealt-,"

"To ensure the truth is rightfully dealt-," Ron repeated, wandering when this was going to end.

"I acknowledge that my magical core will be drained if I say anything but the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth." barked Fudge.

Ron repeated this, mumbling slightly.

"So help me Merlin."

"So help me Merlin." Ron repeated.

"Very well let's get this under way." Fudge turned to Ron.

"On the night of the twenty fifth of June 1993 were you present to witness the transformation of so called animagus Peter Pettigrew?" said Fudge.

"Yes I was," said Ron nervously "He had been hiding as my pet rat Scabbers for twelve years. Sirius never killed those muggles, nor did he betray Harry's parents, it was all Pettigrew." Ron spat the last word out.

"Interesting. And how could Pettigrew have been masquerading as a rat when my sources tell me that he is dead he," Fudge pointed a finger at Sirius "Killed him."

"He did not kill him. Sirius went to confront Pettigrew but Pettigrew blew up the street, before cutting off his own finger and escaping down the sewers."

"And I presume you saw Pettigrew transform?" said Fudge, looking at Ron over his spectacles.

"Yes I did." said Ron simply.

"And who were the other witnesses?" said Fudge.

"Professor Lupin, myself, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter oh and Professor Snape but I doubt he'll tell you anything." said Ron, causing a few people to chuckle.

"Very well you are dismissed. You will be required to submit a memory to back up your claim. I call Miss. Hermione Jean Granger to the stand."

Ron smiled reassuringly at Hermione as they passed each other. Fudge asked Hermione the same questions and he got the same answers as he did from Harry and Remus, who smiled reassuringly at Sirius. Then Professor Dumbledore took the stand and told the court everything Sirius had told him.

How Sirius and Pettigrew switched secret keepers at the last minute. How Pettigrew had framed Sirius for his crimes and then scarpered. The Wizengamot were horrified. Amelia Bones who had introduced herself as head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement, looked as if she need a stiff drink, or several at the days revelations.

Sirius sat nervously in his chair the whole time, not daring to hope that he would be freed. Half expecting Fudge to bang his gavel and subject him to the mercy of the dementors. When Fudge had finished interrogating the witnesses, he turned back to Sirius.

"Black would you agree to submit to interrogation by Veritaserum?"

Sirius felt like telling them to go and screw themselves and to let him off of that blasted chair, it was obvious he was innocent for Merlin's sake. But he took a look at Harry, who was watching him nervously, with wide eyes.

"Yes I agree."

Fudge whispered something to his assistant who swept from the room, reappearing moments later with a small phial of clear looking liquid. The guy who looked to be fresh out of Hogwarts, approached Sirius nervously.

"Could..could you open your mouth Sir?" said the young man nervously.

Sighing, Sirius complied, thinking it would be best if he just followed orders. He didn't want to go back to Azkaban. Slowly but surely, Sirius' world felt dreamlike and he had the largest compulsion to tell the truth.

"State your full name to the Wizengamot."

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Were you Lily and James Potters secret keeper?"

"No it was Peter Pettigrew. We switched at the last minute, I thought Pettigrew would be the least obvious choice."

"Did you kill thirteen muggles and Peter Pettigrew on the 31st of October 1981?"

"No once again it was Pettigrew. He blew up a gas pipe and then escaped into the sewers."

"Very well. The Wizengamot will retire for their verdict. Please wait."

Sirius snorted at this, what did they think he was going to do? Jog around the room?, he was chained to the bloody chair. It seemed an age as the Wizengamot discussed their verdict but finally, after an age, Fudge reappeared.

"We have watched the memories and analysed the witness statements and have come to a verdict of not guilty."

"Sirius Orion Black you are hereby acquitted of the crimes for which you were imprisoned. You will be rewarded 100,000.00 Galleons compensation for your wrongful incarceration. You may go." said Fudge, looking as if his words were causing him great pain.

The chains clinked and let him go. Sirius whooped and ran up the stairs towards Harry, he picked him up and hugged him, spinning him around. He then did the same to Ron and Hermione who both blushed furiously.

People looked on in amusement at Sirius' antics. Sirius stepped forwards and embraced Remus in a manly hug.

"I'm happy for you Padfoot." said Remus, wiping a tear from his eye.

Harry had a smile that was a mile wide.

"I'm so happy." Harry gushed, eyes shining with happiness.

"Well this calls for a celebration!" said Sirius, slinging an arm over Harry's shoulder.

"You read my mind Sirius." said Remus, smiling widely.

Sirius was interrupted by a clearing of throat behind him, he turned around and stared into the wizened face of Dumbledore.

"May I offer you my most sincere congratulations Sirius. Sherbet lemon?" said Dumbledore, handing him the bag.

"No thank you headmaster. If it's all the same to you, would you mind if I went and had a rest?" said Sirius, laughing fondly at his ex headmaster.

"You must stay with us!" Remus exclaimed "At least until you get back on your feet."

Harry beamed "Yeah please stay." he said.

"Oh all right then." said Sirius, like it had been the hardest decision in the world.

Harry smiled again and went to say goodbye to Ron and Hermione, who were lingering a few feet away, not wanting to intrude on the happy family moment.

"Hey guys it's great news isn't it?" said Harry, sitting down on a bench.

"Yeah brilliant." said Hermione breathlessly, Ron smiled his agreement.

"Harry come on we need to go. Ron and Hermione can come round sometime." said Remus, smiling at Harry.

Harry bade goodbye to his friends and left the courtroom with Harry. Sirius beamed down at Harry when they arrived in the atrium and got in the queue for one of the fireplaces.

"So I'm a free man now Harry. Its all down to you." said Sirius, clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Not just me." said Harry bashfully

Sirius just smiled fondly at Harry and ruffled his hair. Abandoning all pretences, Harry threw himself at Sirius and wrapped his arms around his middle, Sirius chuckled and wrapped his arms around his happy godson.

People in the queue and walking past smiled at the little display of familial affections. Witches and wizards alike were happy for the small thirteen year old boy and seeing him reunited godfather again was a rather harrowing sight.

It was their turn to use the fireplace so stepping into the ever green flames, Sirius wrapped an arm around Harry and Remus took Harry's hand, he shouted "Rose cottage!" and they were off.

They spun through numerous grates, catching glimpses of wizarding houses as they whizzed past. Harry was beginning to feel slightly nauseous so he gripped Remus' hand. Hard. Finally, they started to come to a stop. Harry would have stumbled out had it not been for Sirius' arm around his shoulder and Remus gripping his arm tightly.

Harry smiled when they stepped into the living room of Rose Cottage. He'd been living there for two weeks now but he still smiled every time he saw the house. The living room was warm and cosy. The fireplace they just stepped out of was tall and grand, carved in intricate designs of birds and other woodland animals, that moved when the fire was lit.

Atop the mantelpiece was an assortment of moving photographs of his parents, Sirius, Remus and his dad as Hogwarts students, Harry when he was a baby and though Harry had no idea how Remus had got hold of it, a picture of him, Ron and Hermione.

The living room walls were a caramel brown with brass candle holders set here and there. The floor was an oak brown with a large fluffy white rug sprawled in front of the fireplace. The sofa was big and squashy, scattered with gold and brown cushions.

A large bookshelf sat in the corner, absolutely crammed with books (Remus had been very excited when he saw that.) Next to the bookshelf was a large window, looking out on to the cliffs edge and the frothy, churning sea.

To the left of the sofa was a chunky, wooden side table with black metal hinges. On top of that was a large, white lamp, powered not by electricity but by magic, thus making it brighter.

Harry left Sirius and Remus to reminisce over the photographs and went upstairs to his bedroom. When Remus had first shown him his bedroom, Harry had almost knocked him over with the force he embraced him at, so grateful for the amazing room.

The walls were an off white colour, now plastered in Quidditch posters of Harry's favourite Quidditch team, the Tutshill Tornados and on Ron's insistence, the Chudley Cannons. In the corner was a chunky, wooden bed with a thick, red comforter spread upon it, emblazoned with the Gryffindor lion, which roared every now and then.

He had numerous pillows, all propped up to make Harry as comfortable as possible. Next to the bed was a chunky bedside table and stacked upon it was the photo album Hagrid had made for him, a pile of chocolate frog cards and a moving photograph of his parents on their wedding day.

Underneath the window, which looked out onto the sea was a chest of drawers in which he had put his school robes and other Hogwarts clothes. On top of it was all of his school stuff, his books were stacked In a large pile, his cauldron sat next to them.

On the opposite wall, was a cork board on which Harry had pinned pictures of his friends, a feather from Buckbeak, notes he'd passed to Ron and Hermione in History of Magic class, a Gryffindor banner. There were also his Hogwarts express tickets from the past two journeys that he'd been on, along with his Hogwarts acceptance letter. They were all pinned on with beautiful pins with pins that had moving smoke inside of them.

His trunk sat at the end of his bed, waiting to be filled at the end of the summer. The desk in the far corner of his room, littered with parchment and broken quills and an open pot of ink. His potions were stacked neatly in order next to the parchment.

Hedwigs cage sat on the windowsill. It was empty at the moment as Hedwig had gone hunting. Smiling, Harry flopped down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling that was charmed to reflect the sky outside, much like the Great Hall. At the moment it showed a stormy, grey sky.

Harry felt extremely tired and fatigued, his head was hurting and he felt as if he would vomit but it couldn't ruin the huge bubble of happiness that swelled up inside of him. Deciding that he'd have a nap, Harry climbed under the covers and fell asleep immediately.

-xxx-

Harry awoke to a very large, black and fluffy something licking his face. He pulled his glasses on and came face to face with Padfoot.

"Eww Padfoot gerroff." said Harry, pushing the dog off of him.

The dog bowed it's head and transformed, revealing a grinning Sirius.

"Remus says dinner is ready." said Sirius, bouncing up and down on Harry's bed, making Harry's stomach churn.

"Sirius stop." said Harry, putting a hand over his mouth.

Sirius stopped, eyeing Harry in concern. He laid a hand on Harry's forehead.

"Are you all right? You're a bit warm."

Harry shook his head and climbed out of bed, still holding a hand over his mouth. He staggered into his adjoining bathroom and dropped to his knees by the toilet, clutching the bowl for dear life. He bowed his head as the nausea built and he retched, bringing up his breakfast.

Sirius followed after, frowning in concern. He sat down in the bathroom, murmuring soothing words as Harry threw up over and over again, clutching his sides with the pain of bringing it up. Harry dry heaved a few times, and then leant against the wall, sweating profusely.

"Harry you're definitely not okay. You must be coming down with something." said Sirius, wetting a flannel and putting it across Harry's fevered brow.

Harry shook his head, leaning his head against the wall with his eyes closed.

"I'm not coming down with something..." he said slowly, opening his eyes to peer blearily at Sirius, gauging his reaction.

"Of course you are you've just been sick for the past ten minutes." said Sirius, really concerned now.

"No no you don't understand." said Harry, clutching his stomach as another wave of nausea overtook him.

"Harry, understand what?" said Sirius, getting scared now.

Harry took a deep breath "I have cancer."

Sirius looked horrified, tears filled his eyes and he sat back, leaning heavily against the bathtub.

"Oh Harry." said Sirius, gazing sadly at his godson.

Tears filled Harry's emerald orbs and he let out a strangled sob. Sirius' with tears in his own eyes, crawled over to where his godson sat and pulled him into his arms, crying into his hair. Harry gripped at Sirius' robes and let all of his emotions out.

It felt as if he had been holding all the pain of his condition all year. He hadn't told anyone that he was secretly terrified that he was going to die.

"I'm scared Sirius." said Harry hoarsely.

"It's okay to be scared Harry. It's okay." Sirius soothed, rocking Harry gently.

Sirius eventually pulled back, looking into Harry's waterlogged face.

"Why don't you wash your face? Then we can go downstairs and get some dinner, Remus must be having kittens."

Harry chuckled weakly and staggered to his feet. He gripped the sink as he got up and splashed his face with cold water, and then towelled it dry. Feeling slightly better, he turned and smiled at Sirius. Sirius smiled at him and threw an arm around him, leading him out of the bathroom.

Harry went over to his chest of drawers and took the potions he would need to make him feel better. He downed them, grimacing at the foul taste.

"Ugh tastes like eggs." said Harry, screwing his face up.

Sirius chuckled and put his arm around him again, leading him down the stairs and into the dining room where dinner was laid out. Harry took a seat next to Remus, who looked concerned when he took in Harry's still puffy eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off from a look by Sirius that clearly said _later._

Sirius and Remus engaged Harry in conversation as they ate their chicken and vegetables and then apple pie and custard, regaling him with stories of when his parents were at school. After a while it was obvious that Harry was becoming tired again, so Remus sent him off to bed, after giving him a tight hug of course.

Harry fell asleep watching the sun set, casting long shadows over the trees and flowerbeds that surrounded Rose Cottage.

**Well? How did I do? It seems like I have more inspiration in the dead of the night, weird I know! Talk about burning the midnight oil. Anyway please let me know what you think.**


	2. The Welcoming Darkness

**Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/favourited/followed my story. Even if I don't reply to the reviews I appreciate every single comment. Thank you all! :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it.**

Harry walked down the gravel path that lead down to the beach, he stumbled once or twice but picked himself back up, laughing to himself. He jumped down a steep incline, landing cat like, sprawled on the marram grass.

He dusted himself down and carried on down the beach, towards the sea. He took his shoes and socks off and rolled his jeans up, relishing the feel of the soft sand under his feet as he walked across the beach.

He stopped by the sea, allowing the waves to lap over his feet, relishing the cool, salty spray that splashed his face in little droplets. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting the sun beam down on his face.

He looked down and opened his eyes, smiling when he saw a small crab, wallowing in a small rock pool. He stood and watched it for a while and then went and sat down, hands in his pockets, staring out at the sea churning against the rocks, slowly eroding them.

He felt peace as the sea bashed against the white cliff face, churning in a white froth. Storm clouds emerged overhead so he got up, brushed sand from his shoes and set off at a brisk pace, back towards the cottage. Thunder started rumbling overhead so he quickened his pace, standing on little stones and twigs.

He stumbled up the steep hill and sprinted towards the house, hands over his head as the rain started pelting down in sheets and lightning flashed overhead. He ran up the patio steps and into the glorious shelter of Rose Cottage.

Remus and Sirius were sitting in the living room, sipping coffees and talking happily. They turned to Harry and laughed.

"You look like a drowned rat." said Sirius, standing up and pulling Harry over to the fireplace, sitting him on a footstool to dry off.

"Thanks Sirius." said Harry sarcastically, throwing Remus a dirty look when he chuckled.

"We was actually about to come and find you," said Sirius, smiling "Thought you might not be able to get back."

"Well I did." said Harry, smiling slightly.

"I can see that." said Sirius, raising his eyebrows and grinning.

"Harry go and change your clothes before you catch a cold." said Remus, smiling slightly.

Harry nodded and left the room to change out of his sopping wet clothes. He pulled out a pair of pyjamas and his thick dressing gown with the Gryffindor lion on the pocket. He went into his bathroom and pulled out a towel, he towelled his hair dry and pulled on his pyjamas and dressing gown.

Running his hands through his hair, Harry padded down the stairs, smiling as he heard Sirius say something and Remus laugh heartily. He entered the living room and both people smiled kindly at him.

"Come sit down. Tea?" said Remus, patting the sofa next to him.

"Please." said Harry, yawning slightly as he sat down.

Sirius' eyes drifted towards the clock on the mantelpiece. It was only 8PM so Harry shouldn't be feeling tired. He looked over at Remus, who was pouring Harry a cup of tea and handing him a biscuit.

Harry nibbled on the biscuit and sipped his tea, shivering slightly. He tried to hide a wince as Remus wrapped an arm around Harry and brushed against his sore skin. He failed dismally however as Remus and Sirius exchanged a concerned glance.

"Harry are you all right?" said Remus, feeling Harry's forehead, which was very warm.

"Yeah I'm fine." said Harry, ignoring the pressure in his head.

"You don't look fine." said Sirius, frowning in concern.

Harry stood up angrily, scattering crumbs everywhere and knocking over his empty cup. His eyes held a kind of blazing annoyance like he had lost his temper.

"I said I'm fine." he snapped.

But no sooner had the words left his mouth than a huge wave of dizziness engulfed him, wrapping his vision in a thick white mist. He blinked it away and made for the dog, conscious of his aching legs. He had just wrenched the door open when he was hit with another wave of dizziness, his legs buckled and his world tilted, sending him into unconsciousness.

-xxx-

His head felt heavy and his breathing was laboured, he tried to open his eyes but found that he couldn't, he was stuck in the darkness. He was vaguely aware of a jumbled mixture of voices and noises. He tried to focus on them, wanting to open his eyes.

Someone was muttering to him, running cold fingers through his hair, the heaviness in his head subsided and with difficulty, he managed to pry his eyes open. Blinding light hit his eyes and he immediatley shut them again.

"Harry?" someone grabbed his hand.

"Too bright." Harry muttered.

The light trying to penetrate his eyelids got dimmer and so he open them wearily. He could just make out a white ceiling and a black and brown blur above him. Something wet dripped down onto his forehead and he lifted his heavy arms up to wipe it away.

"Glasses..." he mumbled, unable to sit up.

The glasses were slid gently onto his face and the room came into focus. Sirius and Remus were staring down at him, tears streaming down their faces. Harry's head turned and he made out a bedside table, a small white cabinet and white walls. His heart sank, he must be in the hospital.

He turned his head towards Remus, who had sat down and was holding his head.

"W..why?"

"You collapsed," said Remus, voice thick "We brought you to the hospital. Theyve given you a blood transfusion."

Harry frowned, confused. His head turned over to Sirius who was sitting the other side of him, searching for answers.

"Why did I need a blood transfusion?" he muttered, a lump rising in his throat.

"The cancer has knocked your red blood cells for six, along with the treatment. They couldn't use a blood replenishing potion because the cells weren't there to be replaced."

Harry was suddenly aware of a large IV line inserted into the crook of his elbow in which blood was flowing. The sight made him feel a bit queasy so he looked away, staring up at the ceiling, blinking back tears.

"Can I sit up please?" said Harry, voice shaking.

Remus looked sadly at him and shifted the bed so that he was in a sitting position.

"How long have I been out?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"About four days." said Sirius, a lone tear dripping down his nose.

Four days? Harry had been asleep for four days? Surely he wouldn't be asleep for that long would he?

"Why was I asleep for so long?" said Harry, crossing his arms over his chest.

"They had to sedate you, you were running a high fever and they thought it best if your body is in a relaxed state." said Remus.

"But why have I still got blood going into me?" said Harry, indicating to the bag "Surely one bag would be enough."

"Apparently not. Your count was really low Harry." said Remus sympathetically.

Harry slumped backwards on his pillows, fighting tears.

"How are you feeling?" said Remus, running his hands through Harry's hair.

"I..I don't really know my head hurts a bit."

Remus smiled softly at him, smoothing his hair over his sweaty forehead.

"I'll go and get the healer, tell her that you're awake." said Sirius, smiling at Harry.

He went to the door, stopped as if considering something and walked back to the bed, embracing his godson in a gentle hug. Harry's arms tentatively wrapped around Sirius' waist, face squashed into Sirius' broad chest, glasses hanging lopsidedly. They pulled apart and Sirius left the room.

Harry lay back in his bed, staring up at the ceiling and blinking hard, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. _Merlin I'm turning into a girl._ Harry thought. Remus' warm hand cupped his cheek, turning his head to face him.

"You're going to be all right Harry. I'll make sure of that." Remus promised.

A tear crinkled out of Harry's eyes but he wiped it away impatiently, smiling gratefully at Remus. He took Remus' hand and squeezed hard, not wanting to relinquish the comfort his hand was providing. The door opened and Sirius walked in, followed by a short, chubby woman with kind eyes that held a twinkle to them, she had laughter lines and soft brown hair.

"Hello sweetheart back in the land of the living I see?" she said, smiling softly at Harry.

Harry shrugged, smiling slightly. Remus chuckled and squeezed his shoulder while Sirius sat at the end of his bed. The healer came forwards, hand extended for Harry to shake.

"I am healer Goodman and I am your doctor for the duration of your stay. Now I have reviewed your test results and I am pleased to say that your red blood cell count it up." she said, smiling and reminding Harry of Professor Sprout.

"Does that mean I can go home? And get this off?" said Harry, indicating to his cannula.

"Yes you can go home." she chuckled "I hear that Madame Pomfrey is in charge of your treatment?" she said.

Harry nodded, looking down at his lap.

"Very well I shall hand all of your notes to her, I will remove the bag and then you can go home. But stay in bed, you may feel a bit woozy for a few days, get plenty of fluids and make sure you eat."

"What can he eat?" said Remus, looking worried.

"for the moment, soft foods would be better, so soup, beans, porridge, apple sauce is a good thing. Give him a little sugar in his tea but no foods that are high in carbohydrates for at least two weeks. You can also give him fruit purée and milk."

"Thank you." said Remus gratefully.

"You're very welcome. Lets hope we don't see you again huh sweetheart?"

Harry nodded but didn't say nothing. He looked to be quite embarrassed. He watched listlessly as the healer undid the cannula and bandaged his arm up, he stopped listening as she reeled off a long list of medicines Harry needed to take.

Before long, Harry was in a ministry car, head in Remus' lap, fast asleep, on the way home. He had fallen asleep, halfway there, thoroughly exhausted. Sirius had sat in the front with the driver so that Harry could stretch out.

When they arrived at their designated drop off point, Remus gathered Harry up in his arms, gently so as not to wake him and carried him the rest of the way to the house, careful not to trip or stumble. Harry's head lolled, coming to rest in the crook of Remus' collar bone.

He gently placed Harry on his bed once they had got him in the house and he and Sirius just sat there, not saying a word, just watching as his chest rose and fell.

**Okay so it's probably a bit of a short chapter but the next chapter will be longer. I promise! **


	3. Family

**A/N: I'm so sorry about taking so long to update this, but my laptop is broken and that's the only way I can update until I can update my story. I WILL update it will just be weekly. I had all of the files on my computer and now I've lost them! Aargh! anyway on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry groaned as he rolled over in bed, hands batting the thick quilt away from his face. He sat up and scrubbed his face with his hands, letting his head drop back against the wall, relishing the cool feel on his aching head. He eased himself out of bed, wincing as a sharp pain shot through his temple, causing white spots to appear in his vision.

His knees buckled and he had to hold onto the wall to steady himself. The headache was making him feel sick and dizzy, if he didn't get to the toilet in the next five minutes he was going to make a mess all over the bedroom floor. His eyes drifted to the clock on his bedroom table and he saw that it was just past noon, he sighed in relief, that meant he would be able to call for Sirius or Remus.

"Sirius? Uncle Remus?" Harry called, wincing as the sound jarred his sore head unbearably, causing him to retch.

The door flew open and Remus rushed in, looking worried as he peered around the room. His eyes widened when he saw Harry and he rushed over, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and leading him to the bed. Harry's stomach was churning and the room was tilting like a ship driven by a drunk sailor.

"No! I need the bathroom." Harry muttered, clutching his stomach.

A look of dawning comprehension crossed Remus' face and he rushed into the bathroom, re-emerging with a plastic bucket that was stowed underneath the sink. He got to Harry just on time as the disgusting bile decided to make an appearance. He smiled weakly at Remus when he'd finished and laid back in the bed, shaking slightly.

"Are you all right Harry? Do you need your potions?" Remus worried.

"Mhmm please." muttered Harry, gesturing vaguely towards the dresser, where his potions stood, gleaming in the bright sunlight streaming into the room.

He heard Remus cross the room and then weight on his bed as Remus sat down, vials clinking as he did so. Harry blindly reached for them, accidentally poking Remus in the face as he made a vague guess as to where they were. Remus laughed softly and pressed the first potion in his hands.

Harry sat up, pinching his nose and downed foul concoction after foul concoction, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Remus smiled, amused and took the potion bottles, setting them on his bedside table. He sighed in relief as the potions started to take effect, his headache lifted and the nausea eased to something bearable.

"Better?" said Remus, grinning at Harry as he slowly sat up.

"Much thanks." said Harry, clambering out of bed and heading for his wardrobe.

"I'll leave you to get dressed." said Remus, heaving himself from the bed, joints clicking loudly as he did so.

"Old man." Harry muttered under his breath as Remus left the room.

"I HEARD THAT!" Remus called from the bottom of the stairs.

Harry snickered as he pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and left the room, still snickering. Remus was standing at the bottom of the stairs, hands on his hips and a mock stern expression on his face.

"So old man am I?" he jested, trying and failing to look stern.

Harry fought the shifty expression that was threatening to spread his young features. He sidled around Remus, eyeing him wearily as if he would explode at any minute.

"Umm no?" Harry tried, trying not to laugh.

Remus shook his head, gaping in mock outrage. Harry sniggered and leaned against the wall, arms crossed and eyebrows raised as he surveyed Remus, turning purple as he tried not to laugh.

"Well I never!" Remus gasped, wiping an imaginary tear away.

Harry raised his eyebrows again. Remus couldn't help it, he burst into loud laughter, causing Sirius to come running from the living room to see what the commotion was about. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the usually stoic, sensible Remus Lupin laughing his head while Harry stood and watched with obvious amusement.

"Umm Remus have the gogglypuffs got to you?" said Sirius, looking slightly concerned.

"What are gogglypuffs?" said Harry, cocking his head curiously.

"They're little bugs, like bumblebees and if they bite you, they cause euphoria, hyperactivity and uncontrollable laughing until the poison has left your body." said Sirius, smiling at Harry's doubtful face.

"I'm sorry Harry, it's just your face. I'm not mad at you." said Remus, smiling and throwing an arm around Harry's shoulders and leading him to the living room.

"I didn't think you were." Harry admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

"Good." said Remus, ruffling Harry's hair, earning himself a glare.

Harry plonked himself down on the sofa, sighing loudly and dramatically. Remus and Sirius shook their heads, laughing at Harry's drama queen act. Harry flipped them the bird, grinning mischievously. Sirius gasped in mock outrage.

"Well I never." he gasped, clutching his chest.

Harry just chuckled and rolled his eyes at Sirius' antics. Remus turned to Harry, smiling slightly.

"Hey Harry, what do you want to do for your birthday?" said Remus.

Harry shrugged, absent-mindedly scratching his chin.

"I don't know, you think of something." said Harry, rather unhelpfully.

Sirius sniggered, earning himself a glare from Remus and promptly shut up. Remus smiled at Harry.

"Oh all right then I suppose Molly will help." shrugged Remus.

-xxx-

Over the weeks, Harry found that Sirius and Remus were being very secretive, abruptly halting their conversation when Harry entered the room and exchanging shifty looks. Harry wasn't stupid, he knew it was about his birthday but he decided to humour them.

Every day, after downing his potions, Harry would go out into the spacious back garden and fly around, using the training Quidditch balls that Sirius had brought for him, catching the snitch with the easy grace of a natural born seeker. But he was becoming bored, he hadn't seen his friends since they finished school two weeks ago and he was really missing them.

He landed his broom gracefully and leaned it against the wood shed and shrugged off his jacket, throwing it on the dusty ground and went back inside, sighing slightly as he helped himself to pumpkin juice from the fridge.

Sirius came into the kitchen when he was just pulling out the ingredients to make a sandwich, he strolled over and took the bread from Harry, pointing to the kitchen table.

"You sit down, I'll make this." said Sirius, setting the ingredients down on the work surfaces.

Harry sat down and grinned up at Sirius, watching as Sirius prepared his sandwich just the way he liked it, crusts cut off and thinly buttered. Sirius handed the sandwich over with a flourish, causing Harry to snicker.

"Bon appetit." said Sirius, sitting down with his own sandwich and taking a huge bite out of his own sandwich.

Harry chewwed absent-mindedly, not really paying attention to the conversation that Sirius was trying to engage him in.

"-And then the stupid git ate it, there was sh-"

"Hey Sirius? Do you think Uncle Remus would mind if I invited Ron and Hermione over?" said Harry, putting down his sandwich.

"I don't see why not." said Sirius thoughtfully, standing up and putting his empty plate in the sink.

"Will you ask him?" said Harry, staring anxiously at Sirius.

To his chagrin, Sirius shook his head.

"Ask him yourself, he won't say no." said Sirius, ruffling Harry's hair and leaving the room.

Harry shook his head and rose to his feet, dropping his plate in the sink as he did so. He sighed and peeked out the back door where he could hear Remus singing loudly as he pruned the roses.

"OH I WISH I WAS A PRAWN CRACKER WITH FLOWERS IN MY HAIR!"

Harry sniggered, Remus was a typical wizard, knew next to nothing about muggle culture, including song lyrics. He crept up on him, hovering over him. Taking a deep breath, he crouched near Remus' ear and screamed, rather loudly in his ear.

Remus swore loudly and fell backwards onto his bottom with an ungraceful 'oomph'. Harry laughed loudly and dodged out of the way as Remus aimed a bucket of water at him, Harry slid in the wet grass and headed for the hose.

Remus' eyes widened as he saw Harry turning the tap, wicked expression on his face. He picked up the hose and pointed it at the shocked Lycan.

WHOOSH! The water sprayed out of the hose and hit an indignant Remus in the face. He screamed rather loudly and girlishly and proceeded to chase Harry around the garden, wielding a rather large bucket of water and grinning like a madman.

Sirius came out to see what all the commotion was about just as Remus made a badly judged aim at Harry and the cold water went all over Sirius. Sirius spluttered indignantly and thus started a water fight of epic proportions.

Harry smiled when he climbed into bed that night, Ron and Hermione were coming to stay for the weekend, meaning he could have fun and go and explore the numerous coves and caves that surrounded Rose Cottage. With that thought in mind, he fell asleep, a smile on his face.

**I'm really sorry if this chapter sucked, I tried my hardest but I couldn't get past the writers block hurdle. Ugh! So frustrating! I'll still upload another chapter next week though, hopefully by then I'll be over it!**


	4. The Cove

**Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed, you awesome people! Heres another chapter for you lovely people. It might not be my best work because I have a cold and only got like two hours sleep last night. Anyway...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling so I don't own.**

Harry was sitting on the edge of his seat, chewing his fingernails as he waited for his best friends to appear through the floo. They were coming to stay for the weekend and Harry was especially anxious to see them because he had only spoken through letters since term ended.

The fireplace flared green and a thin, gangling redhead stumbled out, covered head to foot in soot. Harry gave a strangled cry of happiness and rushed over to greet his best friend. They shared a manly embrace, before breaking apart and staring awkwardly at the opposite walls.

"You all right mate?" said Ron, grinning and brushing the soot from his clothes.

"Not too bad, yourself?" said Harry, his smile a mile wide.

"Brilliant!" breathed Ron "Dad's trying to see about getting tickets to the Quidditch World Cup."

"Oh that's great." said Harry, trying to hide how jealous he felt.

"It is isn't it? So when's Hermione coming through?" said Ron, flopping down on the sofa and ruffling his hair.

"Any second now." said Harry, just as the floo flared green for the second time that day and his bushy haired best friend stepped gracefully from the flames.

Harry grinned and jumped up, embracing his best friend with gusto. After many enthusiastic greetings, the trio retired to Harry's bedroom where Hermione remarked fondly on Remus' decorating skills and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Jeez Hermione, anyone would think you still fancy him." said Ron tactlessly.

Harry hit his best friend on the back of the head, while Hermione blushed furiously, glaring at the insensitive redhead. Ron rubbed his head, grinning sheepishly at Hermione.

"Sorry Hermione." he said bashfully.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her best friends but smiled, telling him without words that it was okay. They spent the better part of a morning, playing chess where both Harry and Hermione lost abysmally to Ron who seemed to have rather the talent for it.

"Hey why don't we go outside?" said Ron, staring wistfully out at the aquamarine blue sky, streaked with the occasional cirrus cloud.

"Sure." said Harry, packing his chess set away and sliding it under his bed, where he had found it.

They raced downstairs, chatting loudly and animatedly about this and that. Remus poked his head out of the kitchen door, from which wafted the delicious smell of what seemed to be pizza. He smiled kindly at the trio and beckoned them over.

"Have some lunch before you go out. I daresay that you won't be back until the evening." said Remus, smiling slightly.

Harry shrugged and led his two best friends into the kitchen, where Sirius was sitting at a table, reading a muggle newspaper and sniggering at the outlandish headlines.

"Erm Sirius? Why are you reading The Sun?" said Harry, noting the name of the newspaper.

"Because it's hilarious, I mean a dog has learnt to use a lawn mower? Whatever one of them is." said Sirius, sniggering again.

"Yeah, well muggles have a strange sense of the word news." said Harry, shrugging and sitting down next to Remus.

Ron and Hermione sat opposite Harry and Remus, eyeing the food, unsure of whether to tuck in or not. Remus insisted that they help themselves and so they spent the better part of half an hour, chatting about various topics, Hermione and Remus about the effectiveness of huffleslump seeds in a cold and flu potion and Sirius, Ron and Harry were getting into a heated debate on which the best Quidditch team was.

"It's got to be the Northampton Nifflers." Sirius argued, waving his fork around.

"No, it's Puddlemere United all the way." said Harry, raising his arms in mock victory.

"Nah mate, it's the Chudley Cannons." Ron said loudly, smacking Harry hard on the back.

They finished up their lunch and dumped their plates in the sink, before retiring to the front garden and down the small grassy alley that led to the beach and cliff faces. Ron and Hermione's eyes widened when they took in the spectacular sight before them.

It really was beautiful, soft golden sand, broken only by the clear, blue sea and the chalky, white cliffs that surrounded the beach. There was a magic in the air that made the beach all the more beautiful.

"Wow, it's beautiful." said Hermione, running her hands along the soft grass that lined the verge leading onto the beach.

"It's really something mate." said Ron, sounding slightly awestruck.

"Yeah it is isn't it? I think that Remus mentioned it's a dea animus beach." said Harry, sitting down in the soft sand and letting it run through his fingers.

"Oh wow." Hermione breathed eyes wide.

"Sorry a what?" said Ron, looking stumped.

"A dea Animus beach is a beach which is featured in legends. Legend has it that a goddess fell in love with a human here on earth and so she gifted him with a beautiful, sparkling beach, it can never get polluted, the water is said to have healing properties at the right potency and anyone who comes across one is said to be imbibed with inner peace."

"Oh and they're always in the best position to see meteor showers." Hermione added a little breathlessly.

"So it's just a legend?" said Ron, raising his eyebrows.

Hermione shook her head, smiling slightly.

"No, to muggles it is a legend but to witches and wizards, they are real, much like mythical creatures. They are really very rare though; there are probably only about five in existence, if that. Most wizards actually believe that they are a myth." said Hermione, eyes shining.

Harry smiled as his best friend talked passionately, loving how her brown eyes lit up and a faint pink tinge spread across her lightly freckled cheeks as she got into her element. She noticed him staring and smiled at him, causing a funny feeling in his stomach.

"Hey do you want to go check out the caves?" said Harry, poking a twig into the sand.

"Oh yes please. I could take a look at rock formations." said Hermione, eyes shining.

Harry and Ron chuckled and stood up, dusting the sand from their clothes. They started strolling in the general direction of the cliffs, chatting aimlessly. Harry grinned soppily as his best friends ran through the frothy waves, splashing each other and shrieking loudly. He rolled his trouser legs up and stuck his feet in the cool, sparkling water.

"Hey what's that?" said Ron, pointing to a small outcrop of rock, about ten yards away.

The water there seemed a darker blue than the rest of it and looked as if it had no tidal pattern to it, indeed it was still. It rounded off into the cliffs in a C shape and seemed to sparkle, tempting them over.

"What do you reckon? Shall we swim over?" said Ron, looking between his best friends.

"I dunno Ron, I'm not a very strong swimmer." said Harry wearily.

"Oh." said Ron, looking slightly crestfallen.

"Wait a minute! There's like a ledge there." said Hermione, pointing to a tall cliff, starting five or so feet into the sea where there was indeed a thin, white ledge, spanning all the way round to the cove.

"Hermione you're the best." said Harry and Ron in unison, causing Hermione to blush prettily.

They waded into the freezing cold water, gasping and shrieking as it nipped at their exposed legs, they giggled and splashed each other until they reached the ledge, which was about five inches in length and extremely slippery with seaweed and algae, not to mention the water from the sea.

Harry gripped nervously at the ledge as a huge wave engulfed them, nearly knocking him over. He stared back nervously into the cold, unrelenting sea, ready to drag unsuspecting people into its gaping maw, forever lost, with its almighty power.

Hermione grabbed his arm, comforting him while Ron heaved himself up onto the ledge, extending a very wet hand for Hermione to grab. She smiled apologetically at him and let go of his arm, taking Ron's hand and allowing him to heave her up, teetering precariously on the ledge.

Harry took a deep breath and heaved himself onto the ledge, for one heart stopping moment, the water overbalanced him and he nearly fell backwards but he managed to get a grip and heave himself up, grabbing desperately onto the rock that was protruding from the cliff face.

Slowly, they edged around the cliff face, feet slipping every now and then, staring nervously into the churning water, inches from their feet, ready to sweep them away. They got to cove but there was a gap that they would have to jump.

Ron went first, putting his foot on the very edge of the ledge and pushing himself off, coming to land, cat like on the soft sand of the cove. Hermione went next, landing spread eagled on the sand, much to Ron's amusement. Harry looked nervously into the frothy, white waves and pushed himself coming to land in the same spot Ron and Hermione had.

Harry got to his feet and gazed awestruck at the magnificent cove, there was no doubt at all that it was magical; it gave off a see through, golden aura which was humming slightly. The golden sand was even softer here, shining in almost rainbow colours as the sun hit them, casting dancing lights onto the white cliff walls.

The rocks and pebbles that littered the small patch of coast were an assortment of strange colours and patterns, glinting merrily in the blazing sunshine. Set in the cliff face, was the mouth of what looked to be a cave, it had a slight pull to it, luring them in.

"Wow just wow." said Ron, gazing in awe at the small cove.

"It's really beautiful." Hermione breathed, gazing happily at the beautiful cove.

Harry said nothing, just wandered over to the cave entrance, running his hand over the smooth walls, surprised at how warm it was. He heard Ron and Hermione approach him, standing at his shoulders, peering into the cave.

"Shall we go in?" said Harry, turning and smiling at his two best friends.

They agreed and so the three friends entered the mouth of the cave, gazing around at the high, slimy walls and jumping at the occasional noise. There footsteps echoed wetly around the cavernous caves as they ventured further inside.

They weren't walking for very long when Ron threw out an arm, winding Harry slightly. Harry made to glare at his best friend but his jaw dropped at the magnificent sight before them. There was an old rock pool, seven feet in diameter with the clearest water Harry had ever seen. They could see down into the water where there was a swarm of little white lights, gathering around each other in the pool, making the cave much brighter.

There was a rustling sound and the lights rose from the pool in a circular pattern before merging and then exploding, causing them to be showered in a silver, glittering substance. A sense of euphoria flitted through Harry, making his knees weak as the lights retreated back to the pool, swimming around like shoals of fish.

"What was that?" said Harry, turning to Hermione when he came down from his euphoric high.

Hermione's eyebrows were knitted in thought as she peered into the bright blue pool; Ron was looking around the cave, which was well lit, despite it being out of the way of sunlight. The strange coloured rocks littered the edge of the cave, discarded by a long forgotten tide.

"I don't know." Hermione admitted, sinking to her knees and dipping her finger into the water.

Harry sat down at the pool edge and Ron followed suit, looking a bit dazed. They stayed like that for a while, staring, mesmerised into the beautiful pool. They sat there for two hours; chatting quietly and staring in awe around the magical cove before making their way back to the entrance, along the ledge and back to Rose Cottage but not before picking up a jagged rock and etching their names into the cliff face.

They spent the rest of the day and evening in the back garden, enjoying the delicious barbeque food that Remus and Sirius had cooked up and relaxing in the late evening sun. Later that day as Hermione's soft breathing and Ron's snores filled the room, Harry lay awake, staring at his enchanted ceiling and smiled, his heart warming at the thought of the awe inspiring cave and Hermione's smile. With that thought, he fell into a deep sleep, dreaming dreams of floating lights and a glowing, blue pool.

**Yay! I think I'm finally over my writers block, if you don't recognise the legend, it's because I made it up. My next update will most likely be Saturday, unless I can access a computer before then. Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**


	5. Sickness

Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites! You guys are awesome. The lights haven't cured Harry's cancer but they will be a part of the plot. I didn't make up the name of the goddess, I did a bit of research and twisted it to fit my story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Harry, Ron and Hermione spent Saturday afternoon, fooling around on the beach. Hermione was curled up in the sand, book on legends open in her lap, completely absorbed within the brittle, yellow pages. Harry and Ron were currently wrestling in the sand after they had got into an argument over who was the strongest.

"I'm starving." whined Ron, after successfully pinning Harry to the ground.

"Well you won't have to look long. Here comes Sirius." said Harry, pointing up the beach, where Sirius was hurrying down, picnic basket in hand.

"Hi Sirius." said Harry, when Sirius had reached them, setting the picnic basket in the sand and sitting down next to Hermione; who was engrossed in her book.

"Howdy." said Sirius, talking in a fake American accent.

Harry rolled his eyes, the week before Ron and Hermione arrived, Remus had bought a TV so that Harry wouldn't be bored when Ron and Hermione weren't there. He had also bought a VCR and a handful of video tapes, including a western movie, and now Sirius wouldn't stop talking like a cowboy.

"Sirius, please stop that." said Harry exasperatedly, taking a roll from the basket.

"Yes father." said Sirius sulkily, causing Ron and Hermione to snicker behind their hands.

Harry rolled his eyes and grinned at his godfather, taking two sandwiches and handing them to Ron and Hermione. For a while, there was silence except for the sound of chewing, the waves lapping at the shore and Hermione turning the pages in her book.

"Hey Harry, look at this!" exclaimed Hermione, startling Harry and causing him to drop his sandwich.

"What?" said Harry, shifting closer to Hermione so he could read the extract she had pointed out.

She pushed the book into his lap and Harry began to read.

_**The legend of the dea animus.**_

_Of all of the legends in existence, the legend of the dea animus beach is perhaps the most coveted. Witches and wizards have searched for centuries for these legendary beaches but none have come close to succeeding. Legend has it, that the goddess of healing; __Airmed__,__fell in love with a human on earth many thousands of years ago and so cast a beach with magical healing properties onto the earth, only revealed to those pure of heart and mind, untainted by sin._

_Nobody knows the origin of this legend, but rumour has it that it originated from Ireland, thousands of years ago. The beaches are said to be beautiful and clean, untainted from pollution, surrounded by chalky white cliffs and magical coves. Within the coves, there are said to be pools of pure water, inhabitated by beautiful, nymph like creatures with healing powers._

_The nymphs, so named __Sanare _merus_ (translating to heal pure) are said to glow, much like fireflies and give an euphoric high to anybody that they touch. The nymphs are said to be shy of people, unless they can sense the good radiating from them. However, most witches and wizards of the age believe that they do not exist, much like the Latin American legend, the Chupacabra._

_It is unclear whether these magnificent and yet mysterious beaches exist and indeed, we may never know, but one thing is clear, the legend had to have started from somewhere._

"Wow." Harry breathed, handing the book back to Hermione.

"I know!" said Hermione, eyes shining with excitement, "And look! It looks exactly like this beach."

She pointed to a sketch of a beach, exactly like the beach on which they were sitting on now. Harry looked around the beach, amazed. Could they really be on a beach only existing in legends? if so then why could they see it? When people had been searching for centuries, but to no avail, and if it was a legend, then how come Remus knew what the beach was?

A loud cough got his attention back. Grinning sheepishly, Harry turned to Ron and Sirius, who were laying back in the soft sand, looking bored.

"As interesting as that book may be. Its about to chuck it down." said Sirius, pointing to the overcast sky.

"Oh...Sorry." said Harry sheepishly, getting to his feet and extending a hand for Hermione.

It started to rain when they were halfway back to Rose Cottage. The rain was freezing, running down their backs in sheets. Sirius dropped the picnic basket in a thick patch of grass and began to run, Ron and Hermione following after him, with Harry struggling behind him, suddenly feeling weak.

Finally, they arrived back at the house and after casting several drying charms, Sirius took them into the living room; where Remus was sitting on the sofa, reading a book. Harry sat down next to Remus, leaning against the back of the sofa and kneading his sore head.

"Are you all right Harry? You're looking a bit pale." said Remus, eyeing Harry in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry lied, trying not to wince as a sharp pain shot through his skull.

"Harry... have you taken your medication?" said Sirius, sitting on the armchair while Ron and Hermione sat on the other sofa, looking concerned.

Harry nodded, trying to hide the fact that the bright light was hurting his eyes. He threw an arm over his face, trying not to shiver.

"Honestly! I'm fine, just a little tired." said Harry, removing his arm with difficulty and smiling weakly at Sirius and Remus.

"Harry. We can go home if you want?" said Hermione, chewing her fingernails anxiously.

"No!" said Harry quickly, not wanting his illness to ruin his weekend with his best friends.

"Well if you're sure." said Hermione slowly, looking unsure, while Ron eyed his best friend nervously.

"I'm sure." said Harry, smiling to hide the fact that he felt Ill.

"Right then!" said Sirius, noticing Harry's upset expression "How about I give Ron here a demonstration on muggle movies."

Harry nodded, smiling at the eager expression on Ron's face as Sirius fiddled with the VCR, getting frustrated when it kept on spitting the video out. Finally, he concluded that he'd left a video in there already, ejected it and replaced it with his movie of choice.

Soon, Ron was engrossed in the movie, Harry had shifted closer to Remus, resting his head on his shoulder and closing his eyes, not noticing that Sirius, Remus and Hermione were eyeing Harry in concern as he slowly became paler and begun to shiver.

"Harry, you're burning up." said Remus, who could feel the heat radiating off of the boy.

Ron looked up from the screen and blanched when he saw Harry, who was sweating profusely, clutching at Remus' shirt as if he was in pain and looked paler than snow. Hermione stood up and sat next to Harry and Remus on the sofa, putting her hand on Harry's back.

"'Ermione? The tomato...tomato..." Harry slurred, turning round and looking at Hermione with unfocused eyes.

"He's delirious," said Remus "We need to get him to the hospital now!"

"NO! 'Ospital, they no..." said Harry, eyes rolling slightly.

"I'm sorry Harry." said Remus, wrapping the young boy in a blanket and picking him up "Sirius I need you to supervise getting Ron and Hermione home, we'll be at St Mungos." said Remus, shifting Harry into a more comfortable position.

"Harry." whimpered Hermione, tears falling from her eyes as she took in the sight of her best friend so ill.

"Hey he'll be fine. We'll see." said Sirius gently, wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Yeah, he's Harry Potter, he can beat anything." said Ron, taking Hermiones hand as Remus stepped into fireplace, grabbing a pinch of floo as he did so.

"St Mungos!" he shouted, being whirled away in a rush of green flames.

He was ejected out into the busy waiting room and pushed through the queue, ignoring the indignant yells of the other patients.

"Sir you cannot just push in like that." said the lady in a bored voice.

"Please, it's my nephew, he has acute myeloid Leukaemia and needs urgent medical treatment." said Remus desperately, just as Harry went limp in his arms.

After that, it was panic stations. The receptionist screamed for a nurse and Harry was whisked away on a trolley, the healers desperately trying to get Harry back into consciousness. Remus ran after them, feeling like he'd been punched in the gut and was by his side as he was stripped down to his underwear and sponged down, in a vain attempt to get his temperature down.

Suddenly, his body stiffened and jerked, limbs flailing madly. Strange whimpering noises were coming from him but Remus knew that he was not conscious, call it intuition.

"What is wrong with him?" Remus shouted, watching in horror as the healers turned him on his side, so that he wouldn't choke on his vomit.

Nobody answered him but he caught a snatch of what the healers were saying "He's having a febrile convulsion! Fetch me a tongue suppressor." one of the healers barked at another.

The healer rushed off, reappearing moments later with a small plastic object, which was placed in Harry's mouth, obviously attempting to stop him from biting his tongue. Finally, the seizure stopped and Harry was still, twitching every now and then

"Sir, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. If you want your son to get into a stable condition then we need the utmost concentration." said a healer, pushing Remus towards the waiting room.

Remus didn't bother to correct the healer that Harry wasn't his son as he sat in the waiting room, unable to get the image of Harry jerking around on the bed like that. Why had he had a seizure? Had the cancer spread to his brain? He felt sick at the very thought.

He waited and waited and waited, wishing that Sirius was here right now. After what seemed an age, a middle aged healer, short and stocky entered the room, looking pinched and anxious.

"We managed to get your son stable, but he's very ill. He suffered a seizure as a result of the high temperature, we've managed to bring it down a couple of degrees but he is still at risk of another fit. "

"What exactly is a febrile convulsion?" said Remus, feeling slightly sick.

"A febrile convulsion is a seizure brought on by high temperature in children. It normally only happens in very young children but it can happen in older children too. While frightening, they are not life threatening."

Remus felt only an inkling of relief "That still doesn't explain what's wrong with him." said Remus, looking anxiously up at the healer, who looked sympathetic.

"We do not know as of yet, we are running some tests to find that out. Please don't worry, Mr?" said the healer.

"Lupin, Remus Lupin and he's not my son. I have taken over guardianship of him."

"Okay, Mr Lupin, I am healer Smith the head healer. May I ask his name and date of birth please? This will need to go on record." said the healer gently.

"Erm yes sorry," said Remus, fighting tears "Harry James Potter, 31st July 1981."

Healer Smith looked surprised but said nothing about her patient being the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Thank you Mr Lupin, I'll let you see Harry now." Healer Smith said softly leaving the room and gently shutting the door.

Running his hands through his hair, Remus got to his feet, slowly walking towards the room where Harry was currently sleeping, dosed up on pain relievers and fever reducers. When he entered, Harry was fast asleep, breathing heavily with a pearly sheen to his complexion.

He was wearing nothing but a pair of thin, cotton hospital pyjama bottoms. His hair was tousled and soaked with sweat and every now and then, he would mutter something unintelligible. He sat down in the chair next to Harry's bed and ran a hand through Harry's messy hair, tears dripping from his eyes.

"Oh Harry, please be okay. I couldn't bare it if I lost you. You are so loved, have so much to live for." said Remus, voice thick with emotion.

He grabbed Harry's hand with both of his, bowing his head and resting it on Harry's sweaty hand, eyes closed and shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs. Harry couldn't die, he just couldn't. He had seen the look on the healers face when she'd talked about Harry, it was a look of pure worry, sympathy and doubt all mingled together in one sour mix.

Harry wasn't supposed to die, he was supposed to grow up and make a life for himself. Get married, have kids and earn a decent wage. He just couldn't imagine a life without his amazing surrogate nephew, the boy who made him smile, who teased Sirius and applied wet wash cloths to his head when he was recovering from the full moon, he truly was a caring boy.

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and jumped, dropping Harry's hand and gasping slightly. Turning, he saw Sirius looking distraught, hair tousled, with tears dripping down his face. Remus gestured to the chair next to him and Sirius sat, taking Harry's hand and much like Remus had done, resting his head on it.

"We'll get through this Sirius," said Remus, whom seemed to have got a better control on his emotions "Harry will get through this, he's a fighter." said Remus, putting his hand on Sirius' back.

"I promised to protect him," said Sirius hoarsely, sitting up and facing Remus "I promised Lily and James, and now he might die!" Sirius spat the last part out, chest heaving with emotion.

Remus winced as he realised that Harry dying was a very real possibility.

"Harry won't die all right? You have protected him Sirius but you are not a miracle worker, Harry has cancer, a disease that is beyond any of our controls." said Remus, swallowing the painful lump in his throat, trying to console his distraught friend.

"You're right I know. You're always right." Sirius added, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Harry mumbled and shifted slightly, hands gripping the bed sheet as he began to rouse.

"Harry?" said Remus, stroking Harry's forehead "Harry wake up now, come on."

Harry's eyes fluttered open and immediately shut again, squinting against the harsh light that was filtering into the room. Jumping up, Sirius dashed across the room and pulled the blinds down to block the sunlight from entering.

"Sirius he's waking up. Go and get Healer Smith." said Remus desperately, smoothing Harry's hair back as he struggled to open his eyes.

"Uncle Remus?" he said blearily, eyes fluttering open, revealing glassy green eyes.

"That's right Harry." said Remus gently, wishing that the healer would hurry up.

"'M gonna be sick." said Harry, going slightly green.

Remus jumped into action, grabbing one of the cardboard dishes provided to Harry, turning him on his side and holding it under his chin as he vomited repeatedly. Harry whimpered as it began to hurt his side and Remus stroked his arm comfortingly.

Harry's vomiting ceased just as the healer and Sirius rushed in, looking slightly harried. She hurried over to Harry's bed, feeling his forehead and firing questions at Remus.

"How long ago did he wake? Did he vomit? Was there blood in his vomit?" she said very quickly.

"About ten minutes ago, yes and no." said Remus, taking Harry's shaking hand.

"Well hello there lovie. How are you feeling?" said Healer Smith kindly, leaning over Harry.

"Mm head hurts." Harry mumbled, closing his eyes again.

"I'll top up your pain relief, your temperature is still very high." said Healer Smith, having just checked Harry's temperature.

"Now I'm going to be quite busy today, there's been an outbreak of dragon pox so I need you to remain in this room. Check Harry's temperature periodically and give him his fever reducer at six, pain potion at seven. He may have hallucinations and delusions due to his temperature, they can be quite frightening so be prepared. He may also have nightmares so I've left a dreamless sleep potion and a calming draught, should the need arise." said Healer Smith, already leaving the room.

Harry had gone back to sleep, legs twitching every now and then and muttering in his fever induced dreams. Sirius and Remus sat there, either side of the bed, hoping and praying to every God listening that Harry would be all right.

**Wow this is a long chapter! Twelve pages according to OpenOffice! I think I just got into my stride and voilà! Hence the long chapter. Please let me know what you think.**


	6. Fever

**Thank you for all the reviews, faves, follows etc.**

**MWPP-Marauders-Forever- Y**eah, those lights are the nymphs, they will play a crucial part in the plot! As for the coma thing, I'm not too sure if I'd be able to work it into the story.

It had been a day since Harry had come round and then fell back into unconsciousness and he was yet to rouse. Remus and Sirius were becoming increasingly worried but Healer Smith insisted that it was perfectly normal for a child with high fever to sleep a lot, he would wake when he was ready.

So they waited and waited, staying by his bedside all day, holding his hand and waiting with baited breath for him to wake up. His temperature was still sky high, going from one extreme to the other, one minute it would go down a couple of degrees and then it would sky rocket up, causing Sirius and Remus to panic.

Finally, late evening, Harry's eyes flickered open, staring blankly at Remus, who was hovering over him, looking concerned.

"Why am I in the hospital wing?" Harry slurred "Did I fall off my broom again?"

Sirius and Remus' eyebrows knitted in confusion, he thought he was in the hospital wing?

"P'fessor Lupin?" he slurred again, turning blank eyes towards Harry.

Remus' heart sunk, he was becoming delusional, obviously having forgotten that Remus was now his guardianship.

"How are you feeling Harry?" said Sirius, hovering in Harry's line of sight.

"Aargh! It's Sirius Black! Quick professor grab him, he betrayed my parents!" Harry cried, shuffling away from Sirius.

"No Harry! Sirius is innocent remember?" said Remus, stroking Harry's hair.

"Innocent?" said Harry, looking utterly confused "No he's not, he killed Peter Pettigrew!"

"Harry! No he didn't." said Remus, glancing worriedly at his best friend, who looked like he was about to burst into tears.

Wordlessly, Sirius left the room, wiping a tear from his face and leaving Remus with a delusional Harry.

"Where's Sirius?" said Harry "He said he'd take me flying." said Harry, seemingly forgetting that he had just accused Sirius of being a traitor.

"He went to get tea Harry. You're in hospital." said Remus gently, wiping the sweat from Harry's fevered brow.

"Why? Did the dementors visit another Quidditch match?" said Harry wearily.

"Harry... You're not in Hogwarts, you're in St Mungos Hospital." said Remus gently.

"Oh." said Harry slowly, laying back and staring at the ceiling.

All was quiet for a long time, except for the ticking of the clock, the rustling as Harry moved every now and then and the hustle and bustle of the outer hospital.

"HARRY IS AS GOOD AS MY SON! I WANT TO SEE IF HE'S ALL RIGHT!"

Mrs Weasley burst into the room, chest heaving, as soon as she spotted Harry, she rushed over and engulfed him in a bone breaking hug.

"Are you an auror?" said Harry, when Mrs Weasley had pulled away "Because Sirius Black is in this hospital."

Mrs Weasley stepped back, looking utterly shocked "Harry, it's me, Mrs Weasley!"

Harry blinked owlishly "Hello Mrs Weasley, nice to meet you." he said politely.

"I'm sorry Molly, he's delusional." said Remus, smiling apologetically at Mrs Weasley, who had just burst into tears.

Mrs Weasley nodded, clutching a handkerchief to her face and left the room, sniffling slightly.

Harry slipped into a fever induced sleep, frowning in his sleep, muttering unintelligible words and tossing and turning, sweat soaking the covers. Suddenly, Harry began to whimper, biting his bottom lip in his anguish.

"No, get off me!" Harry started to scream, writhing around on the bed and brushing something off of him that Remus couldn't see.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up now, it's just a dream." said Remus, grabbing Harry's quaking shoulders.

Harry shot up up in bed with wild eyes, looking around the room, still brushing imaginary insects off of himself.

"No! Get off me," said Harry, feeling panicked "Too many insects!"

In his fever induced haze, Harry felt hundreds of creatures crawling all over his skin, biting and burrowing into it. He watched in horror as spiders crawled over every part of the wall and ceiling, hanging down above his head.

"Remus! The spiders, there's too many, they're going to kill me." Harry screamed, jumping out of the bed and crawling into the corner, shaking like a leaf.

Remus rushed around the bed, crouching in front of Harry and taking his hands away from his face, holding them tightly in his own.

"No get away from me!" Harry shouted, not seeing Remus in his fever induced state but a zombie, bits of skin falling off.

"Harry! Listen to me, it's not real, it's me Uncle Remus." said Remus desperately, conspicuously reaching for the calming draught.

"The spiders." Harry whispered, watching in horror as tarantulas crawled down the walls before disappearing.

"Harry, listen to me IT'S NOT REAL!" Remus insisted, cupping his hand on Harry's cheek.

"Not real?" said Harry, peering blearily up at Remus, still shaking like a leaf.

"Yes Harry, here take this." said Remus, opening the calming draught bottle and pressing it to Harry's chapped lips.

Slowly, Harry tipped his head back, lips clamping around the bottle as Remus tipped the potion into Harry's mouth. Harry instantly calming down as the potion took effect. He looked around the room, relieved to see that the spiders had gone and back to Remus.

"What's happening to me?" he cried, clutching Remus' arm.

"Shh Harry, it's all right." said Remus, helping Harry to his feet and leading him back to the bed, not caring that Harry was putting all of his weight on him.

"I'm sorry." said Harry, when he was settled back in his bed, hand over his eyes.

"Sorry for what Harry?" said Remus, utterly confused.

"For being a burden." Harry whispered "I didn't mean to get ill, honest. Please don't hate me." said Harry, a single tear dripping from his eye.

Remus sighed sadly, taking Harry's hand, knowing that it was the fever talking.

"Harry listen to me, you are not, nor will you ever be a burden. Sirius and I love you very much, and as for the illness, do not apologise for it, it is beyond your control." said Remus, wiping a tear away with his thumb.

"Promise?" said Harry in a childlike fashion.

"I promise." Remus repeated, squeezing Harry's hand.

"Mm okay." Harry mumbled, falling into a deep sleep.

-xxx-

"Now Mr Black, Mr Lupin take a seat. The results of Harry's tests have come through." said Healer Smith, sitting down at her desk and shuffling some papers.

Nervously, Remus and Sirius did so, each giving the other silent support. They had been pulled from Harry's bedside to Healer Smiths office. Clearing his throat, Sirius asked;

"What is wrong with Harry?"

The healer cleared her throat, looking sympathetic.

"We did a number of tests, including blood tests, bone marrow test and a spinal drain and we have the results. Harry's white cell count is extremely low and as a result, his bone marrow has dwindled to almost nothing. An infection has developed as a result. If we want any chance of saving Harry then we need your permission to perform a bone marrow transplant." said Healer Smith gently.

"But what if you can't find a match?" said Sirius anxiously, unconsciously putting a hand over Remus'

"Well looking at his records, the last time he had one, it was Severus Snape I believe?" said the healer, reading something on the notes.

"Yes he did. But can someone donate bone marrow to the same person twice?" said Remus anxiously.

"Yes they can, however there are more risks involved. Meanwhile, I would like to ask the both of you to provide a saliva sample." said Healer Smith, bringing out two glass phials.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I'm a werewolf." said Remus sadly "I will not risk passing on my lycanthropy to Harry."

"Very well, Mr Black if you will." said Healer Smith, handing Sirius the phial.

Nodding, Sirius did as he was told before handing the phial back to Healer Smith who took it and labelled it, placing it on the cabinet behind her.

"I will let you get back to Harry now. Please do not hesitate to ask any questions." said Healer Smith, smiling kindly as she opened the door for them.

Numbly, Sirius and Remus left the room, unaware of the world around them as they entered Harry's room, each taking one of the sleeping boy's hands, watching the reassuring rhythm of Harry's chest rising and falling.

-xxx-

Harry woke late that night, panicking slightly when he realised that he was the only person in the room. Kicking himself for being such a wuss, Harry swung his aching legs over the side of the bed, intending to use the toilet.

As soon as his feet hit the ground, his legs buckled, sending him crashing to the floor. He cried out in surprise, grabbing desperately onto the leg of the bed in a vain attempt to pick himself off of the dirty floor. Feeling pathetic, Harry continued to struggle to get up, but his muscles were just too weak.

Suddenly, the door opened and light filtered into the room, revealing a tired looking Sirius, standing in the doorway.

"Harry!" he called, rushing over and picking Harry up from the floor, settling him gently back on the bed.

"What were you doing out of bed?" said Sirius, brushing Harry's hair from his sweaty forehead.

"I needed the toilet, but my legs collapsed." said Harry, blushing slightly.

Sirius' eyes softened, he rushed out of the room, returning moments later with a wheelchair. Heart sinking when he saw it, Harry smiled bravely at Sirius, as he lifted him up, gently settling him in the wheelchair.

"I'll take you Harry." said Sirius sadly, briefly squeezing Harry's shoulder, before pushing Harry out of the room, past the silent ward and into the bathroom at the end of the hall.

"I can manage from here." said Harry, blushing bright red at the thought of Sirius helping him to use the toilet.

Sirius looked doubtful but decided to give Harry the benefit of the doubt. He pushed Harry's wheelchair right up to the toilet, backing out of the room and softly shutting the door, standing just the other time.

Slowly and painstakingly, Harry eased himself from the chair, leaning heavily on the wall as he did his business. He then, grabbed onto the sink, pulling himself in front of the mirror, glancing into it. What he saw made him blanch.

His face was pale and drawn, covered in a fine layer of sweat, his eyes seemed too big for his head and looked dull and glasses, his lips were chapped and dry, cracked in the corners. His hair was much thinner, clumped in places and his skin was dry and flaky.

"Merlin I look like death." Harry thought bitterly, leaning on the sink as a tear dripped from him and onto the cold porcelain.

Slowly, he tried to get back to his chair but found that he couldn't move his legs, his muscles were spasming and his joints stiff, making it impossible to move them.

"Sirius!" Harry called miserably "I need your help."

The door flew open and Sirius burst in, looking highly concerned. Rushing over, he threw one arm around Harry's shoulders, the other around his waist, allowing him to lean completely on him as he lowered him slowly into the chair.

Harry said nothing as Sirius pushed him back to his room, trying to engage him into conversation but Harry would not reciprocate, just sitting silently and broodingly. Slowly, Sirius picked Harry up, gently lowering him on the bed.

He surveyed his godson who was looking rather miserable for a few moments before coming to a decision. He sat on his bed, smiling gently at him.

"Come here." he said, opening his arms in invitation.

Harry shifted forwards with difficulty and wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist, resting his head on his shoulder with his eyes closed. Sirius wrapped his strong arms around his godson, suddenly very aware of how high Harry's temperature actually was.

"I love you Sirius." Harry whispered "I just wanted you to know that in case I die."

Sirius' stomach plummeted and he felt his heart break.

"Harry, you are not going to die okay?" said Sirius, holding his godson tighter.

"I just wanted you to know." Harry muttered, closing his eyes as the rhythm of Sirius' heart beating in his broad chest lulled him to sleep, snoring softly.

Sighing softly, Sirius gently laid Harry back on his bed, bringing the thin blanket over his prone form and stroking the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Swallowing a painful lump in his throat, Sirius bent down and kissed Harry on the forehead before leaving the room, casting one last glance at his sleeping godson.

He went back to the waiting room, where he saw Remus asleep, spread out across the plastic chairs, one arm dangling, fingers hovering inches above the floor and his leg resting on the back of the chair, mouth slightly open.

"Remus." Sirius hissed, shaking his friend awake.

Remus snorted and jerked awake, slowly sitting up and running a hand through his greying hair, yawning profusely.

"Hows Harry?" he said tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"Sleeping," said Sirius "Come on, lets get home."

"M'kay." said Remus, getting unsteadily to his feet and heading towards the fireplace specifically for floo travel.

He stepped in, grabbing the floo powder and dropping it, becoming engulfed in green flames.

"Rose Cottage! Password Canis Major." Remus called and he was whirled out of sight, stumbling into the sitting room.

Sirius followed soon after, collapsing into the sofa nearest the fireplace, falling asleep immediately, snoring loudly. Remus moved over to the other sofa, grabbing a blanket and throwing it over Sirius. He heavily flopped down on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling before he fell asleep.


	7. Words Of Anger

**Thank You to everyone that has reviewed this! You are all awesome, I know I rarely reply to reviews but I appreciate every single one of them. I really should start replying, if you want to ask any questions, feel free to! *Shifty eyes**

**Ladyrayne13- _Sirius and Remus are just really close friends in this fic but I do love the Remus/Sirius pairing. _**

**DarkRavie-_ Don't be silly, I love to read your reviews, never fail to make me smile :)_**

**Thank you to every single person who has left reviews on this story, I know I've already said this but I can't even begin to express my gratitude, it's pretty humbling that people actually like my writing. Anyway, onwards.**

**Warning: Angsty chapter coming up.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

* * *

_Speak when you are angry and you will make the best speech you will ever regret.- Ambrose Bierce ****_

Harry felt himself getting frustrated as he was poked and prodded and jabbed with needles after Healer Smith did test after test, checking to see if he was ready for transplantation, Snape having agreed to be a donor.

"I feel like a bleeding pincushion." said Harry sulkily, rubbing a bruise on the crook of his elbow.

Remus laughed gently, running his hands through his greying hair, looking tired and wan. Sirius sat next to him, looking well rested.

"Uncle Remus are you okay?" said Harry, concern stirring in his stomach.

Remus smiled, it was just like Harry to think of others before himself. Even when he was the one laying in a hospital bed, recovering from a near fatal infection, he was more concerned about others.

"I'm fine Harry, the full moon is today." said Remus, smiling weakly at him.

Harry stomach filled with hot, bubbling guilt, looking into Remus' face and noticing for the first time, his pale pallor, the bags under his eyes and his shaking hands. He couldn't understand how he hadn't noticed it before. Remus must have spotted Harry's guilty expression, however because he reached over and took Harry's hand, squeezing it briefly.

"Don't you go feeling guilty, I'm perfectly fine Harry." Remus admonished, smiling kindly.

"Yeah, besides, Remus has been dealing with it for a long time." said Sirius, smiling cheekily.

Remus smiled gently and leaned back in his chair, momentarily staring up at the ceiling. Harry watched him in concern, before coming to a decision. He cleared his throat, causing Remus to look at him.

"You can go. Go home and get some sleep." said Harry, nodding his head towards the door.

"Harry no! The healer will be here any minute to do your treatment." said Remus, sitting up a little straighter.

"Yes and if you collapse they'll send you home anyway, go. Sleep." said Harry sternly.

Remus looked a little gob smacked to being bossed around by a thirteen year old, but nonetheless, wearily got to his feet. He hesitated for a moment, before reaching over and hugging Harry tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Good luck Harry, you'll be fine." Remus whispered into Harry's ear, before reluctantly pulling away.

Harry nodded, not daring himself to speak and waved goodbye to Remus as he shuffled from the room, just as the healer entered, carrying a tray containing various potions, needles and bags, causing Harry to lose interest immediately.

Harry lay back and closed his eyes, only slightly aware as Healer Smith began to put the needle in his chest, squeezing Sirius' hand hard as the needle was inserted, causing a sharp pain to erupt in his chest. He gasped and breathed heavily, waiting for the pain to pass. Finally, he was attached to a drip, trying not to pay attention to the bone marrow, currently going into his body. Sirius kept his mind occupied, telling him stories about his mother and father.

"Your father was so nervous, I had to help him put the flower in his buttonhole because he was shaking so much." said Sirius fondly, reminiscing about Harry's parents wedding.

"How about my mum?" said Harry eagerly.

"Your mum. Oh Lily, she was so very beautiful, couldn't stop smiling." Sirius wiped a tear from his eye at the memory.

Harry felt himself getting sleepy as Sirius regaled him with memories of Lily and James, falling into a sleep, full of dreams of a beautiful red head and a mischievous stag animagus.

-xxx-

"Lets get you home birthday boy." said Remus, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders, helping him out of the bed.

Harry smiled, happy that he was finally able to go home after spending most of his summer in an uncomfortable hospital bed. Remus led him out of the hospital, into the sun washed muggle street, bustling with tourists, intent on getting some shopping done before autumn descended on them like a hungry vulture.

Remus smiled, tightening his arm around Harry's shoulders as Harry stared happily into the blue sky, relishing the feel of the sun on his face. Remus turned down a dark, dingy alleyway, littered with empty alcohol bottles and takeaway wrappings, pulling out a ludicrously bright sock.

"Er Uncle Remus, what is that?" said Harry, pointing at the neon green and red striped monstrosity.

"A sock." said Remus, sniggering at his quick wit.

"I know that," said Harry, rolling his eyes "Why are you holding a sock that defies the laws of colour coding?"

"It's a portkey," Remus explained "It saves us having to get a muggle taxi, instead it'll take us just outside the wards. Dumbledore made it."

Harry nodded his understanding, placing a finger on the sock, waiting for the inevitable pull behind his navel. Sure enough, he felt as if he was being yanked backwards by an invisible washing line, bumping into Remus as he whirled through time and space.

His feet slammed into the ground, causing his legs to buckle and bash his knees rather painfully on the floor. Remus crouched next to him, slightly concerned as Harry breathed through his nose, trying to evade the nausea and dizziness that had engulfed him as soon as the portkey yanked him away.

"Are you all right Harry?" said Remus softly, pulling Harry to his feet but keeping an arm wrapped round him.

"Mm I'm fine," said Harry, not wanting a fuss to be made of him "Where's Sirius?"

Remus hesitated before answering as he led them up the garden path, keeping a firm arm around Harry's shoulders lest he fall again.

"No idea." he said mysteriously, smiling slightly.

Harry shrugged and allowed Remus to lead him into the house, which was strangely quiet. Instead of leading him to the living room, like he usually did, he led him to the kitchen, grinning widely. He let go of Harry and pushed him forward.

"Go on in then Harry." said Remus, standing at his shoulder.

Sighing and wandering what on earth Remus was up to, Harry pushed open the door, almost staggering back as he was greeted with a roar of sound, party poppers and confetti. The Weasleys, Hermione, Sirius, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Hagrid, Dumbledore and to Harry's surprise, Professor McGonagall were gathered in the kitchen, all holding party poppers, which they had pulled when Harry entered.

There was a huge banner spread across the kitchen, bearing the legend 'Happy Birthday Harry' flashing in colours of red and gold, there was a table, absolutely laden with presents, wrapped in bright colours. Almost every inch of the kitchen was covered in balloons and streamers.

Harry stepped further into the room, grinning like a lunatic and almost fell over with the force of people rushing to hug the birthday boy and wish him many happy returns. He felt slightly overwhelmed as he was pushed into a seat and a paper crown was placed on his head, along with a sash saying 'Birthday boy- Fourteen today'

"Go on, open your presents Harry." said Ron, grinning madly and gesturing to the huge pile of presents.

Remus and Sirius stood behind him, squeezing his shoulders in encouragement as he began to open his presents, loudly stating his thanks to each person from whom the present came. He opened a book on animagus transformations from Hermione, detailing a step by step guide on becoming an animagus, the potion recipe and the spell wand movements and incantation. From Hagrid, he received a large, furry diary with fangs, looking as if it would bite him if he tried to write in it.

The Weasleys had all clubbed together and bought him a new school bag, his old one had torn beyond repair the last time he visited the Weasleys. He received prank products from Fred, George, Dean and Seamus and a heavily blushing Neville had got him a rememberall for which Harry thanked Neville profusely, causing him to blush furiously again. McGonagall had got him a signed poster of his favourite Quidditch team, causing him to stammer his thanks to the stern professor, who just smiled and shook her head.

He was finally left with Remus', Sirius' and Dumbledore's present to open. He opened Dumbledore's present first, which was in a small box, wrapped in midnight blue wrapping paper with golden stars, twinkling merrily. With slightly shaking fingers, Harry opened the present, looking inquisitively up at Dumbledore when he saw what was inside.

"It's a ruby Harry, I know ruby is your birthstone you see. This is a rather special ruby however. It allows you to see somebody's aura to determine whether they are friend or foe. All you do is hold it to a light source and a colour will be projected, depending on what colour their aura is."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore." said Harry, utterly surprised at the thoughtful present.

"The pleasure is all mine Harry." said Dumbledore, blue eyes twinkling merrily.

Harry smiled down at the ruby, before setting it aside and reaching for the last present, an envelope. He looked curiously up at Remus and Sirius but their expressions weren't giving anything away. A piece of paper fell out, causing a wide grin to grace Harry's features.

_Quidditch World Cup- 22nd August_

_Ireland V Bulgaria _

Underneath the parchment, was three tickets, stating that they were for the 422nd Quidditch World Cup. Harry jumped up, tackling Sirius and Remus in a hug, unable to put into words how excited he was. Sirius and Remus chuckled, quickly hugging him back before pushing him to the table.

Fred and George started singing a grotesque form of happy birthday before anyone could stop them.

"_Happy Birthday to you_

_We just did a big poo_

_you eat like a donkey_

_and you smell like one too."_

Harry thought he would explode from suppressing his laughter as Mrs Weasley shouted herself hoarse and everyone else sniggered behind their hands at Fred and Georges cheeky expressions. Finally, when Mrs Weasley calmed down, the lights were dimmed and Sirius and Remus came into the room, carrying a large chocolate cake, decorated in icing snitches.

Harry started to feel overwhelmed again as the cake was placed in front of him, everybody encouraging him to blow the candles out and make a wish. He closed his eyes and blew out the candles, jumping as a flash penetrated his eyelids, Remus had just taken a picture.

They stayed chatting in the kitchen for a while, everyone approaching him and greeting him, once again wishing him happy birthday. The party was then moved to the large back garden, where a gazebo had been set up, along with garden furniture for the guests to sit on.

Remus set up the barbecue, sniggering as Sirius started to sing loudly, dancing like a cast off Elvis impersonator, much to the chagrin of McGonagall whom he had nearly hit in the face twice. Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting on the grass, chatting animatedly and watching Sirius with amusement.

Soon, the delicious smell of barbecued meat wafted through the garden, precipitating everyone's stomach to grumble loudly. As the day progressed, Harry felt himself thoroughly enjoying himself, spending time with his friends and family, eating delicious food and watching with great amusement as Sirius chased Fred and George around the garden as a result of them turning his hair hot pink with a sweet they had named 'Pink fancies'.

Soon enough, the sun begun to set, bathing the garden and it's occupants in a mixture of oranges and pinks. The gazebo was set away with a wave of Sirius' wand and everybody laid down on blankets set out in the grass, blatantly ignoring Harry's stares and gesturing at the sky.

BANG! Fireworks exploded across the sky, lighting it up with pretty patterns. Harry leant against Remus, watching in awe as the fireworks took shapes of many of Harry's favourite things. Snitches, broomsticks, an owl.

The whole garden was alight with the smell of gunpowder and bright flashes, illuminating everyone's faces and making them seem younger somehow. The firework display ended with brightly coloured fireworks spelled out 'Happy birthday Harry' in the velvety sky.

All too soon, it was time for everyone to go home. After being hugged numerous times from his friends, professors and surrogate family, Harry bade goodbye to his friends, wishing the day could last forever.

"Did you have a nice day?" said Remus, turning and smiling at Harry, who was sprawled out on the sofa nearest the fireplace.

"The best." said Harry, eyes shining with a fierce kind of happiness that warmed Remus and Sirius' hearts to the very core.

Harry lay on the sofa, listening as Sirius and Remus talked about the days of the Marauders, missing out anything that involved Pettigrew. After Harry yawned for the fifth time, Remus chuckled.

"I think you should to go to bed." said Remus, laughter in his voice.

Harry grinned and got to his feet, swaying slightly in his tiredness. Remus got to his feet too, opening his arms and smiling gently.

"Aren't you going to give your Uncle Remus a hug?" he teased as Harry made for the door.

Harry laughed slightly, moving forwards into the offered embrace, relishing the warmth that emanated from the man. He was pulled into a second embrace from Sirius, the moment he pulled away from Remus.

He bid goodnight to Sirius and Remus, yawning and dragging his feet to his bedroom, where he fell asleep immediately.

-xxx-

Harry strolled aimlessly down the beach, allowing the soft, golden sand to sink through his toes, relishing the warmth of the sun on his back. He kicked aside pebbles, driftwood and interesting shaped shells. He looked up and saw to his surprise that he had got to the edge of the beach where the cove began, it seemed his feet had carried him there subconsciously.

He took off his shoes and socks, leaving them far enough away from the sea that they wouldn't get washed away and rolled up his jeans, gasping slightly as his feet hit the freezing cold water. Trying not to trip on the debris of shells and rocks that littered the sea bed, Harry waded out to the ledge, heaving himself up with a confidence that he didn't possess the previous month.

Holding on to the cliff wall for dear life, Harry edged along the ledge, jumping and landing sprawled on the soft sand of the cove, smiling as the familiar magical feeling washed over him, causing his skin to tingle pleasantly.

He sighed happily and stepped into the cavernous cave, heart fluttering and stomach swooping pleasantly as the warm aura washed over him, making him feel slightly euphoric. He sighed and seated himself at the edge of the pool, entertaining himself as he watched the water nymphs darting around the pool, casting disco like lights on the high ceiling. Leaning back, he closed his eyes and fell asleep, listening to the sound of the waves and gulls in the distance, relishing the feeling as the water lapped at his ankles, tickling them slightly.

Harry jerked awake as abruptly as if someone had thrown a bucket of icy water on him. Cursing himself for falling asleep, Harry jumped up, tripping and stumbling towards the mouth of the cave, not caring that he was cutting his foot on the broken shells that littered the floor in various places. His heart sunk when he saw that the sun had set completely, the only light in the distance being that of Rose Cottage.

Trying not to panic, Harry stepped into the icy cold water, reaching for the ledge in the pitch dark, heart hammering as he heaved himself up and started edging along, keeping his eyes firmly shut against the darkness that penetrated him from all sides, making it quite hard to breathe. He reached the edge of the ledge and took a deep breath, jumping into the cold water.

He was immediately submerged fully in the water, feeling the tide tossing him every which way, a storm was obviously coming. Using all of his strength, Harry pushed towards the surface, struggling to the shore, reaching blindly in front of him. He fell forwards, hands grazing on the rocks that littered the beach and crawled forwards, out of the water and onto the cool, soft sand.

Pulling himself to his feet, Harry staggered forwards, feeling in the dark for his glasses, swearing when he realised he must have lost them in the sea when he fell. Cursing himself for his stupidity, Harry made his way up the beach, towards the light in the distance, not bothering with his shoes and socks, knowing it was hopeless to do so. He braced himself for an explosion as he opened the door to the cottage, sopping wet and freezing cold. Sure enough, the living room door flew open, revealing an extremely blurry Remus, who looked livid.

"Where have you been?" he yelled, chest heaving as he tried to control his anger.

"I..I.." said Harry, shivering.

Sirius came out, looking equally as angry, fully prepared to chastise the boy in front of him. He faltered however when he saw that he was sopping wet and missing his glasses.

"Why are you wet? And where are your glasses?" said Sirius.

Harry said nothing, just looked down at his muddy feet, feeling guilty for worrying his godfather and guardian.

"Well? We're waiting for an answer young man." said Remus sternly, stepping closer to Harry.

Harry forced himself to look his guardian in the eye, the best he could without his glasses.

"Ron, Hermione and I found this cove, last time they came round. I was there and I fell asleep. I'm wet because you have to go a little way into the sea to get to it."

Remus groaned and waved his wand, causing Harry's clothes to immediately dry and warm up, giving Harry some relief.

"So you thought it would be clever to go in the sea at night? When you could easily be dragged away by the tide? and I know you can't swim Harry. What were you thinking?" said Remus, trying not to holler at the boy.

Harry bowed his head, ashamed "It wasn't dark when I went in there, there's a ledge leading to it and I use that to get to the cove, but as I said, I fell asleep and I had to get back somehow."

Remus sighed, running his hands through his hair and turning away from Harry, trying to get the image of Harry being swept away into the ocean or laying on the cold floor of a cave as infection took hold of his body. Sirius laid a hand on his shoulder, giving him silent support.

"Harry, what you did was extremely stupid, not only could you have got hurt but you could have been killed. What if you got sick again and we couldn't find you? Was it that hard to tell us where you were?" said Remus, glaring sternly down at Harry.

Harry bowed his head again, feeling guilty for worrying Remus and Sirius.

"Harry you need to understand that actions have consequences, so you're grounded for the rest of summer, that means no flying and no beach." said Remus, crossing his arms as if daring Harry to contradict him.

Harry just accepted the punishment stoically, feeling that he deserved it. Then a horrible thought occurred to him.

"I can still go to the Quidditch World Cup right?" he said anxiously.

Remus sighed, steeling himself for what he was going to say and shook his head. Harry in his short-sightedness didn't see it.

"No Harry, I'm afraid you can't." said Remus, feeling slightly guilty at Harry's devastated face.

Harry's heart sank somewhere down by his knees and his legs felt suddenly weak. He wasn't going? It would most likely be the only opportunity he would ever have to go and he'd blown it. His disappointment was replaced by anger. Hot, raw bubbling anger.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Harry screamed, backing away from a shocked Remus.

"Life isn't fair Harry." said Remus, standing his ground.

"I've been looking forward to it for weeks and now you're saying I can't go?" Harry screamed, red in the face, fists clenched.

Sirius stepped forwards, placing a placating hand on Harry's shoulder but Harry shrugged it off, tears of anger in his emerald eyes. Remus' guilt increased tenfold as Harry shook with anger and hurt but he had to stand his ground and stay firm.

"Harry.." Remus began, stepping forwards.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Harry screamed, in a display of typical teenager stroppiness "I HATE YOU!"

The whole world seemed to stop as soon as those words left Harry's mouth. Sirius stood behind Harry, looking utterly shocked and sympathetic, Remus had gone snow white and looked as if he was going to burst into tears and Harry looked suddenly horrified, hand clamping over his mouth.

Feeling it was best if he got out of Remus' way, not wanting to see those devastated amber eyes, Harry stormed up the stairs, slamming the door shut as he did so. Remus stared into space, staggering back and leaning against the wall, slowly sliding down it and sitting on the floor. Sirius slowly approached him and put a hand on Remus' back; which was shuddering ever so slightly.

"What have I done Sirius? I've made him hate me." said Remus, turning tortured eyes to Sirius.

"No you haven't, Harry was angry and he said something he didn't mean. Didn't you see his face after he said it?" said Sirius, squeezing Remus' shoulder.

Remus turned tortured eyes to Sirius, wiping a tear away and shook his head.

"He looked ashamed of himself and horror struck Remus. He's just like James in that respect, says things he doesn't mean." said Sirius firmly.

"I was too harsh on him. I shouldn't have told him he couldn't go the World Cup."

Sirius sighed "Listen Remus, you did what you thought you should. Harry is a teenager and as such is prone to temper tantrums. Fair enough I think it went a bit far banning him from the World Cup but I promise you, Harry does not hate you!"

Remus sighed and leant his head back against the wall, eyes closed "I was just so worried when I realised he hadn't come back. I couldn't face losing him again Sirius. I know I probably overreacted but he just doesn't understand how much I love him."

"I know Sirius. Harry knows we love him, and Harry loves us. Remus look at me,"

Remus looked into Sirius' kind, blue eyes.

"Harry will cool down, just give him a few days and he'll come round. It's up to you whether you allow him to go the World Cup or not."

"I can't lose him Sirius." Remus repeated, rubbing bloodshot eyes.

"And you won't." said Sirius gently, wrapping an arm around his best mates shoulders.

"When did you get so wise?" said Remus, turning and smiling slightly at Sirius.

Sirius shrugged and smiled. "Azkaban forced me to grow up." he said, shuddering as he was assaulted with memories of his stay in the notorious wizard prison.

They moved to the living room, staring into the crackling fire and sipping butterbeer, not talking but taking comfort in each others company.

-xxx-

The next day, Harry remained locked in his room all day, refusing to come out when Sirius went upstairs to talk to him. Sirius sent his meals up with a spell and left his godson to it, knowing that he needed time. Many a time, he caught Remus staring wistfully up the stairs, guilty expression on his face.

"Just give him time Remus," he kept on reminding him "He'll come to you when he's ready.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Harry was laying on his bed, staring up at the enchanted ceiling, watching the clouds skud across the blue sky, fighting the huge, gnawing pit of guilt that was bubbling away inside of him, making it quite hard to breathe.

Growling slightly, Harry jumped up and kicked his bedside table hard, achieving nothing but a sharp pain in his toe and his breakfast and lunch trays tumbling down to the floor. Hopping around and grabbing his foot, Harry thought that perhaps doing that hadn't been his best move.

He wanted desperately to run downstairs and hug Remus to death but he knew the werewolf wouldn't allow it. He would probably send him packing, telling him that he hated him too and wanted nothing more to do with him. The thought made him feel quite sick. As for Sirius, he had looked so disappointed in Harry, the moment the word left his lips.

The word 'Hate' felt bitter on his tongue, considering that he seldom used the word. Harry thought that the closest he got to hating anyone was Peter Pettigrew, but he had uttered the unforgivable word to Remus, the man who had taken him in, comforted him and helped him through his treatment. The man who had taken him away from the Dursleys, the first person to tell him that he loved him.

His guilt increased tenfold as he remembered Remus' devastated face when he'd shouted that he hated him. A mixture of shock, sadness and a deep routed hurt were present on Remus' prematurely lined face, making Harry feel as if he'd been punched in the stomach. He was surprised that Remus wasn't barging in here now, telling him to get out and sending him back to the Dursleys.

The walls started to close in on him and his legs felt shaky, causing him to fall to his knees, his heart hammered and he felt as if he would throw up, the walls were coming closer, ready to crush him. He couldn't breathe and a cold sweat dripped down his back. He gripped his hair, breath coming In quick gasps, head swimming in dizziness as hyperventilation took hold. His stomach lurched and he only just made it to the bathroom, throwing up noisily into the toilet.

He shook as if he hadn't eaten all week, leaning against the cool porcelain and closing his eyes, unaware of the sweat that permeated his brow. His heart was still hammering and he felt strangely detached from reality. Knowing that he was at the tail end of a panic attack, Harry staggered to his feet, stumbling out of the bathroom and towards his dresser, on top of which sat his potions.

Grabbing the calming draught with shaking fingers, Harry downed it and slid down to the floor, sighing in relief as the potion took hold and he felt the familiar calmness wash over him, his heart rate returned to normal, his breathing eased and the walls stopped closing in. His eyes drooped and he fell asleep, leaning against the cold dresser, emotionally exhausted.

-xxx-

Remus was sitting in the living room, clutching a steaming mug of coffee and staring into space, fighting the rising lump in his throat. He'd tried to ignore the memory of Harry's devastated face but he just couldn't, it popped up like a persistent jack in the box, making his insides stir with guilt each time. Sirius sat next to him, trying to get him to talk but he didn't reciprocate, staring into the dying embers in the fireplace.

Sirius gave up eventually, slinking off to bed, telling him to come to him if he needed him. He listened with emotional detachment as Sirius tried and failed to get Harry to open his bedroom door, before giving up and going to bed.

Remus sighed, heart palpitating from the caffeine and laid back on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling, just thinking. He had to talk to Harry, explain why he'd been so harsh and try and build up their relationship, he winced when he remembered Harry's angry face, eyes brimming with tears and wanted nothing more to barge into Harry's room, hold tight to him and never let go.

Remus knew that he was overprotective of Harry, but he just couldn't bare the thought of losing him, Harry was way too important and he didn't think Harry realised that. Sirius had assured him that he did but they were just words, words intended to soothe and reassure, there was no certainty behind them, outlining that what Sirius said was true and that's why Remus was upset.

What had he been thinking, not letting Harry go to the World Cup? It was quite possible that this would be the last one that Harry would ever see, taking into consideration his illness and the very real prospect that Voldemort could be returning. That was another thing, he'd been shocked and appalled when Dumbledore had called him into his office, telling him of the prophecy and of his suspicions that Voldemort was getting stronger once more.

If Voldemort came back, it would spell destruction for the wizarding world as everyone knew it, Harry in particular would be in danger, with a big target on his back, making him open to death eater attacks. He felt like he'd been punched in the stomach when Dumbledore told him of the prophecy, detailing a boy born at the end of July to parents who have thrice defied Voldemort.

That could only be about Neville Longbottom or Harry, both sets of parents had defied Voldemort three times, and now it looked as if Harry's fate had been sealed, the night Voldemort had decided to mark him as his equal. Remus felt sick at the thought of Harry's very bleak future and in the knowledge that his young ward would either kill or be killed.

This just made him want to protect Harry even more, lock Harry away, away from the evils of war and the stark, ugly truth that the world wasn't always sunshine and lollipops. Of course, Harry knew that all to well but it didn't stop him from wanting to take Harry far away from danger. He couldn't take Harry away from his friends, he would just resist further and begin to resent Remus for taking him away from his first source of happiness.

Remus sighed and got to his feet, extinguishing the fire. He would corner Harry tomorrow and talk to him. He wouldn't let Harry fall through the cracks of reality, he refused to.

**Yeah, this is a pretty angsty chapter. Do you think that Remus was right for banning Harry from the World Cup or do you think he overreacted? Also who should I pair Remus with? **


	8. Trouble At The World Cup

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, it means so much to me! I had half of this chapter already written but it seems to have disappeared from my computer, luckily I still have the notes handy! On a completely different note, I am going to the Harry Potter Studio Tour next month (treat from my boyfriend!) and it should be fandabbydozy. **

**When speech is italicised, it's because they are talking in a foreign language.**

**Disclaimer: The nargles told me that I don't own it so it must be true.**

"_In a quarrel, leave room for reconciliation."__ - Russian Proverbs_

Remus sighed and let his head fall back against the garden bench, clutching a mug of steaming coffee. His argument with Harry two days prior was still fresh in his mind and he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of guilt every time he remembered Harry's crushed face when he told him that he would not attend the World Cup. A stronger sense of hurt overwhelmed him, hurt that Harry hated him and hurt that it was his angry words that had caused Harry to hate him in the first place.

All he ever wanted to do was keep Harry safe, especially with the threat of Voldemort looming in the forefront and the increased death eater activity in the area near Devon. He had felt physically sick with worry when it started getting dark and Harry still hadn't returned, he wanted nothing more than to march out there and call his name but Sirius had held him back, stating that Harry would be back soon and not to worry.

But worry he did, he had been hard put not to burst into tears at the feeling of terror that was slowly overwhelming him and when Harry had finally ambled in, looking guilty as sin and sopping wet, he wanted to hug him tightly, but at the same time slap some sense into him. That made him feel doubly guilty, after everything Harry had experienced at the Dursleys, Remus had vowed never to lay a finger on Harry but that promise had nearly been broken that night.

After Harry's proclamation, Sirius and Remus had stood in the hallway, breathing heavily and not talking. Remus felt as if the bottom had dropped out of stomach and Sirius was shocked, having not seen this side of his godson before. Despite Sirius' reassurances, Remus found it hard put not to barge into Harry's room and demand that he speak to him, apologise for reacting harshly and then hugging the air out of him.

Remus watched as a seagull perched in a tree, preening it's feathers and cawed softly to itself, bobbing it's head up and down. He remembered when He, James and Sirius had snuck out of Hogwarts and apparated to the seaside in their seventh year and Sirius and James had tried to catch a seagull, Sirius claiming that he would name it Spartacus and that he always wanted one. He smiled at the memory.

Remus shook himself out of his reverie and looked up to Harry's bedroom, sighing sadly. He would have to talk to Harry eventually, they couldn't ignore each other forever and what better time to talk than the present?

Languidly, Remus got to his feet, tipping the dregs of his coffee in the flowerbeds as he did so and dumping the mug on the kitchen and making his way up the stairs, stomach churning with nerves at the confrontation that was sure to take place. Steeling himself, Remus raised his fist and knocked softly on Harry's door, taking a deep breath when he heard Harry mumble incoherently.

Harry was sitting in his window seat, watching the frothy sea churn against the rock face, slowly eroding it. Harry made no indication that he had heard Remus come in and didn't react as Remus sat next to him, staring out at the beach.

"Harry listen, we need to talk." said Remus, rubbing the back of his neck in an uncharacteristic display of nerves.

Harry tore his gaze away from the window and focused his gaze on Remus' left shoulder instead, determinedly not keeping eye contact. Remus sighed out reached out, grasping Harry's chin and bringing his head up.

"Harry listen to me..." Remus began but was cut off by Harry.

"Uncle Remus, I'm so sorry. I honeslty don't know why I said I hate you but it's not true. I could never hate you." said Harry, biting his lip and looking down at his lap.

Remus heart fluttered with hope.

"I was hurt Harry, really hurt but I can understand why you said it, no hear me out." said Remus, holding up a hand as Harry opened his mouth to speak.

Harry nodded and slumped against the wall, eyes trained on Remus' left shoulder again.

"I was hurt but I know I also hurt you, saying that you could not go to the tournament. I was just so worried when you didn't come back and then it started to get dark and my worry increased tenfold. I just had all of these awful scenarios playing out in my head and I lost my temper when you finally did arrive back."

Harry blushed, feeling ashamed.

"If I'm honest, I felt like you overreacted. I mean it's not like I did it on purpose. I would never do anything to cause you to feel like that on purpose. And when you said I couldn't go to the World Cup, well I just sort of snapped and lost my temper. I said the first thing that came to my mind at the time." said Harry, looking even more ashamed of himself.

"Harry, honestly I understand why you said it but I need you to understand that I only have your best interests at heart and James and Lily would never forgive me if anything happened to you. Yes, I overreacted and I am sincerely sorry but I'm new to this parent thing and as such, I will mak mistakes. We need to work together to get the balance." said Remus, tipping Harry's chin towards him once more.

"Yeah that's true," Harry nodded "I really am sorry, when I told you that I hated you I felt so guilty. I thought that you'd send me packing to the Dursleys, I would have deserved it anyway." said Harry, finally making eye contact.

"I would never send you back there. Never do you hear me? And you do not deserve to live with them." said Remus firmly, horrified at the very thought.

"I guess." Harry sighed, looking down and biting his lip "I just thought.."

"Thought what Harry?" said Remus, concerned at Harry's downcast face.

"That after what I said, you'd realise that I'm damaged goods and not want me anymore." Harry admitted, blushing slightly as he said it.

Remus shook his head sadly.

"Harry James Potter you are not damaged goods, nor will you ever be. I will always, always want you no matter what. I will be there for you until the day I die." said Remus, pulling Harry into a bone crushing hug.

"I just thought..." Harry mumbled, voice muffled by Remus' chest.

"Well you thought wrong." said Remus firmly.

Harry sighed slightly and relaxed in Remus' arms, soaking up the comfort that the man exuded and feeling eternally grateful that Remus was so forgiving. He slowly wrapped his own arms around Remus' skinny body and smiled, finally able to do what he'd wanted to do for the past two days, ever since 'The Incident'

Remus pulled back, smiling and wiping a tear from his eye. Harry wiped his own tears away, smiling up at Remus through his black eyelashes. Remus smiled back, settling himself more comfortably in the window seat and turning back to Harry.

"Now that that is all out in the open, I think we should set up a few ground rules so that we don't have a repeat of Friday." said Remus, approaching the subject slowly.

Harry nodded, looking up at Remus slowly.

"Like what?" said Harry, crossing his legs underneath him.

"Like a curfew and behaviour rules." said Remus, slowly so as not to cause another argument.

"Sounds fair enough. So long as my curfew isn't something like six." Harry joked.

Remus chuckled softly and shook his head.

"No I'm not that cruel. I'd suggest nine in the summer and eight in the winter, I know that may seem a bit harsh but you are only fourteen, it may get later when you are older." said Remus, as if he was reading from a book.

Harry nodded, waiting for Remus to continue.

"As for chores, I think tidying your bedroom and bathroom should suffice but I may ask you to do the dishes from time to time. I will give you an allowance of five galleons a week..."

Remus was cut off by Harry's protests "No you don't have to give me anything, I know you don't have a lot of money." said Harry, eyeing Remus' worn and patched robes guiltily.

"I have more than enough money Harry, it's not a problem." said Remus in a voice that brooked no arguments.

Harry being the insistent teen that he was, argued nontheless.

"No offence Uncle Remus but if you had enough money then why don't you buy yourself some new robes?" said Harry honestly.

Remus blushed and muttered something under his breath before continuing.

"That is not the point. You need stuff more than I do Harry." said Remus, shaking his head.

"No I don't! I've got everything I could possibly need right here." said Harry, gesturing around at his bedroom, which was rather messy. "You should buy yourself some new robes." said Harry sternly, feeling guilty at the thought that he was taking all the money.

Remus smiled proudly at how selfless Harry was and had to resist the urge to hug him again but held himself back, knowing that it would no doubt alarm him.

"Fine, I'll get myself some new robes if you take the pocket money and I won't take no for an answer." said Remus, crossing his arms and smirking.

Harry sighed and smiled "Fine, but I'm coming with you."

"Fine, when you're not grounded." chuckled Remus.

Harry's face fell and he begun to pick at a bit of lint on his sock. Remus sighed and tipped Harry's chin to meet his eyes.

"You're grounded for one week for scaring me out of my wits and giving me cheek, but you can still go the Quidditch World Cup. As I said I over..afughckl."

Remus spluttered as Harry dived at him, knocking him into the wall and hugging him tightly. Harry seemed to have realised what he'd done and pulled away, blushing slightly but Remus held on, wrapping his arms around Harry again.

"You're welcome." Remus chuckled, releasing Harry and rubbing the sore spot on his shoulder where he had hit the wall.

They spent the next hour, talking and setting down ground rules and appropriate punishments. It seemed that Harry and Remus had reached a new level in their relationship, that of father and son and not of uncle and nephew, nobody spoke of it but they could feel it and that was the best feeling in the world.

-xxx-

Over the weeks, Harry, Remus and Sirius spent a lot of time together. Sitting out in the garden, soaking up the rays or else baking interesting combinations of food which was where Harry, Remus and Sirius were at this present moment, covered from head to toe in flour, admiring their rather unusual creations.

"Mines pickled onion, walnut and marzipan cake." said Sirius, pointing to a rather sunken and burnt cake, decorated sloppily with icing.

Harry sniggered and pointed to his own cake, a misshaped cake, slightly less burnt than Sirius'.

"I made a baked beans, French fries, chocolate sauce and tomato ketchup, all in a sponge mix." said Harry proudly.

Remus smiled, pointing to his own cake, which to Harry and Sirius' chagrin had turned out perfectly bronzed and risen.

"Well beat this I combined cinnamon, chocolate, gherkins and Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans." said Remus.

"Hey! We should send them to Ron and Hermione. Pretend they're thank you presents for my presents." said Harry, grinning mischievously.

"Ah what a brilliant idea Mini-Marauder." said Sirius proudly, throwing an arm around Harry.

'This can't end well." Remus thought, shaking his head and smiling at the happy expression on Harry's face. He would do everything in his power to keep that look on Harry's face but he knew that that likely wouldn't happen, what with a looming war on the cards, despite Dumbledores best efforts, there was only so much one man could do. Even if he was the greatest wizard since Merlin himself.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Remus ducked just as a boiled egg came flying his way, courtesy of Sirius. He would just have to fill Harry's days with as much happiness until the time came when that was not possible anymore.

-xxx-

Harry grumbled as he felt somebody shaking him awake and pulled his pillow over his head, burying his face in the mattress. To his annoyance, the shaking persisted, making it extremely hard to get back to sleep. A soft chuckle sounded to his right.

"Come on Harry, you need to get up or you're going to miss the portkey." Sirius' voice said, full of humour.

"Can't we just apparate?" Harry grumbled, climbing out of bed and scowling at the slowly lightening sky as if it had mortally offended him.

"Nope too risky, it's a muggle camp site." said Sirius, chuckling as Harry shuffled over to his wardrobe, yawning loudly.

"They couldn't have used a wizard camp site?" Harry grumbled, taking his clothes and shuffling into the bathroom, muttering profanities under his breath.

Sirius smiled and shook his head, leaving Harry's bedroom so that he could have some privacy. Harry yawned loudly as he brushed his teeth and tried in vain to comb his hair. Eventually, he gave up, throwing the comb across the room with a loud 'Bloody stupid flipping bloody comb'.

Sirius and Remus were sitting in the living room, nursing humongous mugs of coffee when Harry entered, still grumbling. He scowled at Remus and Sirius and flopped on the sofa next to Remus, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Morning Harry." said Remus cheerfully, despite the early hour.

"Morning? It's the middle of the night." Harry whined, glaring at Sirius when he chuckled loudly.

"Glad you find it 'Musing." Harry grumbled, punctuating his words with a yawn.

They sat in silence for several minutes, Sirius throwing a wooden hairbrush up and down and Remus staring into space, listening to the ticking of the old grandfather clock. Harry was just falling asleep on Remus when Sirius cleared his throat, causing Harry to open his eyes blearily.

"We need to go in a minute. Say goodbye to Remus." said Sirius, smirking at Harry's ashen face.

Harry yawned and turned back to Remus, who was standing up, looking strangely anxious. He pulled Harry into a rib cracking hug, holding on for several seconds, despite Harry's feeble protests.

"Stay with Sirius at all times, if you get split up somehow, keep this on you," said Remus, handing Harry a small golden key on a chain "It will allow Sirius to find you easily."

Harry rolled his eyes but tucked the necklace out of sight. Remus smiled and pulled out a leather wand holster, indicating for Harry to hold out his hand.

"Keep this on at all times, don't take it off, even to sleep. Nobody will be able to see or take your wand out but you." said Remus, fastening the holster around Harry's wrist.

"Yes okay stop nagging." Harry grumbled, sticking his wand in the holster.

"Harry..." said Remus sternly, scowling when Sirius snorted.

"Sorry," he said guiltily "I'll stay safe I promise."

Remus smiled, suddenly finding it sorely tempting to tell Harry that he couldn't attend after all. But he couldn't do that, not after last time. Instead, he ruffled his messy hair and told him to have a good time, watching him disappear with a strange sense of foreboding.

-xxx-

Harry's feet slammed into soft grass, knocking him off balance into Sirius, whom to his annoyance, had landed gracefully and was laughing at Harry's disgruntled face. Harry smiled in spite of himself, a huge wave of excitement threatening to engulf him as he heard the chatter of hundreds of voices, just beyond the small copse of trees in which they had landed.

"Where exactly are we?" said Harry, peering through the trees as if expecting to find a clue.

"Somewhere." said Sirius unhelpfully, shrugging.

Harry rolled his eyes and followed his godfather through the trees, towards what was unmistakeably a camp site full of wizards. They had emerged near a small house, looking out onto the huge camping field. The majority of tents looked ordinary but some of them were so obviously magical that Harry was surprised that Ministry representatives weren't swooping down upon them.

Several tents were built like palaces, bedecked in multicoloured silks and live peacocks tethered outside, strutting regally. Some had the illusion of a small house, complete with door and letter boxes. Small children were hovering on toy brooms while their parents magically lit fires, not bothering to look around for muggles first.

Some witches and wizards however had decided to abide by the law and be as muggle like as possible. Harry grinned as they passed their third tent where people were looking confused at the strange muggle invention. Harry tore his eyes away from an obvious Irish supporters tent, which was flashing bright green and emitting confetti when Sirius tapped him on the shoulder.

The owner, a short muggle man, in his late forties with brown hair and green eyes had just approached them, looking slightly bemused. He obviously hadn't seen this many people in his camp site before.

"That's Mr Roberts, the site owner so don't mention Quidditch." Sirius whispered.

"How may I help you?" said Mr Roberts, looking slightly dazed.

"I have one night booked on your field. Sirius Black." said Sirius boldly, winking at Harry.

"Hmmm Black..Black Ah! Here we go," said Mr Roberts, nose buried in a visitors book. "You are right at the edge of the forest, next to a family of redheads."

Sirius thanked the man and paid him the bill in advance, causing the man to blink at Sirius' unfamiliarity with muggle money.

"Not from Britain eh? Don't worry, you're not the only one, I had somebody try to pay me in huge gold coins." said Mr Roberts, handing Sirius a map and his change.

Sirius nodded, raising his eyebrows and beckoning Harry to follow him. Harry felt himself grinning despite the ungodly hour as they weaved in and out of the maze of tents, looking for a glimpse of a red head. They passed many of Harry's classmates on their way, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas greeted him from a green tent bedecked in shamrocks. After assuring his mother that they would indeed be supporting Ireland, Harry and Sirius were on their way.

A shout from somewhere in front of him caught his attention, the next minute, he was nearly knocked to the ground and his vision was obscured by a mane of frizzy, brown hair. He ignored Sirius' chuckling beside him and hugged his best friend back.

"Hey Hermione." said Harry, pulling back and smiling at his best friend.

Hermione looked different somehow, her hair looked less frizzy than last year, she had grown taller and she had a sun kissed, look about her. His attention turned to Ron, who was hovering behind Hermione and grinning widely, looking completely at ease with his surroundings.

"Hey mate, tents are this way." said Ron, grinning at Harry and Sirius.

Chatting animatedly, Harry, Ron, Sirius and Hermione weaved in and out of the tents, towards the edge of the forest. They finally found three rather shabby looking tents or rather two shabby looking tents and Mr Weasley struggling to erect the third. Sirius rushed to help him and Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, grinning.

"I can't believe I'm actually here." said Harry, sitting down on a log.

"Why wouldn't you be?" said Ron, sitting next to him and patting the space besides him for Hermione to sit.

Harry instantly regretted saying anything. He wasn't going to mention anything that had transpired to himself and Remus, it was all too mortifying and Ron and Hermione didn't need to know.

"Oh no reason. You know, it's just I wasn't expecting the tickets." said Harry, trying to hide how flustered he felt.

Ron seemed to take it but Hermione was peering at him, slightly suspiciously as though she had caught him out in his rather feeble lie. Feeling uncomfortable, he abruptly changed the subject.

"So, what've you been up to?" he mumbled.

"Ooh! I went to Rome, it's so interesting and has such a rich history. I went to the colosseums twice, it was so amazing. Then I went to the Vatican City..."

Harry tuned Hermione out and watched Sirius struggling with a tent pole, scratching his head perplexedly as he tried to figure out which way it went. He still felt guilty remembering what he'd said to Remus and he was sure that if he said it, that Ron and Hermione wouldn't understand and call him ungrateful.

Of course, Ron was always grumbling about his family but that was different, he'd had his family from the moment he was born and he knew no different. Hermione had grown up loved and cherished and taught to appreciate what she had so she would not understand either. Harry, on the other hand, had spent thirteen miserable years with the Dursleys, being bullied and abused before Remus had rescued him.

Ron and Hermione knew nothing of the torment he had suffered at the hands of his relatives and he planned to keep it that way. He couldn't bare the pitying looks sent his way and if they walked around on eggshells around him.

"Did you know that Vatican City doesn't have an official language? They speak a mix of Italian, Spanish, English, German and French." Hermione gushed, getting in her telling people stuff element as Ron called it.

"That's great Hermione." said Harry, not letting on that he hadn't listened to a word Hermione had just said.

"I'm not finished!" said Hermione breathlessly "They also have the highest crime rate in the world, and they acknowledge the possibility of life on other planets. Their largest export is postage stamps." said Hermione, eyes shining with a kind of fire that made Harry smile.

"Hermione! Enough of the Geography lesson." Ron grumbled, rubbing his ear as if she'd just boxed him in it.

Hermione opened and closed her mouth and looking hurt, she flounced off to help Sirius and Mr Weasley, who were trying rather unsuccessfully to light a fire. Ron shook his head despairingly at her.

"Mental that one." he said.

Harry smiled but inside, he was cursing Ron for his lack of tact. Not wanting to cause an argument, he let it drop. Mr Weasley looked up and beckoned the boys over, smiling excitedly.

"Hello Harry. Nice summer?" said Mr Weasley kindly.

"Hello Mr Weasley. How are you?" said Harry, fighting back a chuckle as he spotted the matches littered on the floor.

"I'm fine thanks Harry. The things these muggles dream up eh?" he said, gesturing to the matches.

"Um yeah, very strange." said Harry, casting an amused glance at Sirius, who was standing behind Mr Weasley.

"The others have gone off somewhere I'm afraid. If I know the twins, causing trouble and if I know Ginny, chatting with her friends." said Mr Weasley, sounding amused.

Harry grinned and gestured to the empty pot next to the fire "D'you want us to get some water? I saw a tap on the map?"

On their way through the camp site, water pot in hand, Harry, Ron and Hermione met up with more of their classmates. They met Oliver Wood, whom had graduated last year and was now a reserve keeper on Puddlemere United. After giving him their congratulations, they moved on.

"I didn't know there were other magic schools." said Harry, eyes wide as he passed a group of rather morose looking witches, sporting a large banner that read 'The Salem Witches' Institute' and a mixed group of Japanese teens that were wearing robes with a golden 'Mahoutokoro' **inscribed on the back.**

"Of course there are," said Hermione exasperatedly "You honestly didn't think Hogwarts was the only one did you?"

Harry shrugged and blushed. He had thought that Hogwarts was the only wizarding school but now he thought about it, it seemed logical that there were other wizarding schools.

"If it's any consolation mate. I didn't know either." said Ron, clapping Harry on the shoulder as they got in the line for the water tap.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the boys and went silent, staring around at the oddly dressed people. A rather interesting conversation from the people in front of him caught their attention.

"Archie just wear the trousers Muggle men do not wear nighties." said the man exasperatedly in a strong Scotch accent, clutching a pair of pinstriped trousers and a white shirt.

The man, Archie was wearing a long, flowing nightie and was resolutely crossing his arms, looking stubborn as a mule.

"No thank you Angus I like some air around my privates." said Archie, glaring at Angus.

Hermione got a strong fit of the giggles and had to duck out of the line so as not to attract attention. The arguing men moved on, leaving the tap free. Harry and Ron filled the pot and moved back towards Hermione, who was still giggling.

Together, they struggled with the heavy pot, water slopping over the sides. When they approached their tents. Sirius and Mr Weasley were sitting on the log, chatting to a man in such bright yellow robes that Harry's eyes hurt. Fred, George and Ginny had arrived and were playing a game of exploding snap in the mouth of one of the tents.

"Ah Harry!" boomed Sirius, taking the pot of water from Harry and setting it on the fire.

Harry approached Sirius, eyeing the man, whom was wearing a big, beaming smile. Now Harry got a better look at him, he was wearing black and yellow striped robes that made him look like a giant bumble bee. He had a round, cheerful face that gave him a youthful look.

"This is Ludo Bagman Harry, he's the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, he helped organise the world cup." said Sirius, throwing an arm around Harry.

Harry didn't know if it was his imagination, but Sirius' voice seemed strained, as if he didn't like Bagman very much.

"Nice to meet you Mr Bagman." said Harry politely, extending a hand for Bagman to shake.

Bagman seized Harry's hand, shaking it hard and making it feel as if his arm was going to feel off.

"Nice to meet you Harry. Of course I know all about you and your...History." said Bagman, eyes sliding to Harry's scar.

Harry flattened his fringe over his scar nervously. He hated it when people stared at him like a caged animal. Sirius squeezed his shoulders and loudly cleared his throat, diverting Bagmans attention from Harry.

"These are my sons, Ron, Fred and George and my daughter Ginny. Kids this is Ludo Bagman." said Mr Weasley, abruptly disrupting an argument before it started.

Sirius pulled Harry away from Bagman, Mr Weasley and the twins, who were chatting about the World Cup and over to the mouth of one of the tents, where Ginny was standing, people watching.

"Sorry about that Harry, but I couldn't trust that man as far as I could throw him." said Sirius, casting a contemptuous glance towards Bagman who was gesticulating wildly to an amused Fred George and Mr Weasley.

"Why not?" said Harry, frowning slightly.

Sirius sighed and ran his hands through his hair, looking quite stressed "Look I'll tell you later. Hi Ginny." said Sirius, smiling at a curious Ginny.

"Hey Sirius." said Ginny shyly, blushing when Harry smiled at her.

Harry, Ginny and Sirius engaged in an impassioned conversation about Quidditch, joined by Ron and Hermione who had been hovering on the sidelines, looking awkward for the past half an hour.

"Did you know that he was a Beater for the Wimbourne Wasps?" said Ron, cheeks slightly flushed.

Harry shook his head, he hadn't known that and if he was quite honest, he didn't really care. Nonetheless, he smiled and muttered "Cool."

Hermione sniggered at his uninterested look and shook her head behind Ron's back. A loud commotion from behind Hermione caught everyone's attention.

"But dad it's our money..."

"..So we can..."

"...What we want with it.."

"Fine," said Mr Weasley, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows "But if Molly finds out, I didn't know anything about it."

"Gotcha!" they rehearsed, Molly Weasley could be downright scary.

After a round of bacon and eggs, an impeccably dressed man appeared, glaring at Bagman and refusing to sit down when offered a seat. He didn't stay long, stating that he was popping by to inform Percy of something.

He left, accompanied by Bagman, leaving a rather awkward air in their absence. Mr Weasley and the twins had had to hold Sirius back when Crouch had arrived, sniffing disdainfully at Sirius. Sirius had wanted to tear his head off his shoulders but one look at Harry's face had stopped him in his tracks.

A heady excitement filled the air as thousands of witches and wizards started to make their way through he woods, towards the stadium. After purchasing three tassel covered programmes for himself, Ron and Hermione, along with strange binocular like devices called ominoculars.

Harry found it hard to fight down the huge wave of excitement as they trudged through the trees, chatting excitedly and making moneyless bets about the outcome of the game. Sirius smiled down at his godson, glad to see a genuine smile on his face as he chatted to Ron and Hermione, face full of excitement.

Sirius felt an overwhelming urge to protect him, no matter the cost and to do anything that would put that happy smile on Harry's face, even for half a minute. Harry gasped in amazement at the spectacular sight of the stadium, set in the hill.

The hum of magic was almost suffocating but pleasant at the same time. Harry felt a tingle, like he'd just brushed past plants and knew that it was where the muggle repelling charms started.

"Made a bet." said Fred smugly, as they filed into the top box, looking for their seats.

"Oh yeah?" said Harry, raising his eyebrows.

"Yep," said George smugly "That Ireland win but Bulgaria get the Snitch."

Harry frowned slightly "What are the odds of that?"

"Haven't the foggiest." they chorused.

Harry sniggered and sat down, sandwiched between Sirius and Ron, Hermione on Ron's other side and the twins sitting the other side of Sirius, Mr Weasley at the end, smiling at their excited faces.

"Good seats hey?" he called cheerfully, gesturing forwards.

Harry looked forwards and saw that they indeed have a very good view, the top box jutted out slightly, giving them an advantage over the other ticket holders. It was high up, making them level with the goalposts. Dead in front, was a large board which was currently displaying advertisements for Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans.

Harry turned around in his seat, hoping to see who else they would be sharing the top box with. He saw no one but a small house elf, wearing nothing but a neatly pressed tea towel, tied around it's waist, it was trembling violently trembling and hiding behind it's hands over it's eyes.

"Hello Sir I am Winky the house elf." said the house elf in a high voice.

Harry had only ever seen one house elf before and that was Dobby, Harry could only assume that Winky was female, judging by her voice and size.

"I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you Winky." said Harry kindly.

"Nice to meet yous Mr Harry." said Winky, still not looking.

"Are you okay Winky?" said Harry, frowning slightly.

"Oh yes Mr Harry, Winky is afraid of heights. But master wishes for Winky to save him a seat so Winky does."

"He made you come up here even though you're afraid of heights?" said Harry, frowning.

"Yes Harry Potter Sir, Winky is a good house elf." the elf stated from behind her hands.

Harry shook his head, feeling slightly saddened at how Winky had been treated and turned around, facing the front once more. He knew that house elves could not disobey a direct order without punishing themselves for it. For a house elf to be given clothes, was the highest stain of dishonour.

A very unpleasant diversion came in the form of Draco Malfoy and his mother and father. Harry had to grab the scruff of Ron's neck as Malfoy Jr insulted Hermione and Sirius had to restrain himself from smacking Malfoy Sr in the face, not without great difficulty.

Malfoys mother would have been pretty, had it not been for the look of a bad smell under her nose. Fudge appeared in the top box, followed by a haggard looking man who could only be the Bulgarian Minister for Magic.

"Hello Harry, nice to meet you." said Fudge jovially, wringing Harry's hand and offering him a fatherly smile.

"Nice to meet you too Sir." said Harry perplexedly.

"Stressful business this world cup. I have the Bulgarian Minister for Magic here but he doesn't understand a word of English." said Fudge, looking put out.

Unnoticed by Fudge, a rather mischievous smile came across Sirius' face, causing Harry to peer wearily at him.

"If I may Minister, I am rather fluent in Bulgarian and could translate for you."

Fudge turned to Sirius, looking rather surprised to be addressed by Sirius Black, ex convict and Azkaban escapee. He peered suspiciously at Sirius but Sirius kept his face impassive. It was not common knowledge that Sirius spoke fluent Bulgarian, having been forced into learning it by his parents when he was younger.

"I oh very well Black." snapped Fudge, looking peeved.

Sirius smirked and stepped forward, extending a hand to the Bulgarian minister. For several moments, Sirius and the Bulgarian minister conversed in fluent Bulgarian.

"_Nice to meet you, as you can see, our minister is an incompetent fool." Sirius drawled, accentuating the accents._

"_But of course, I know English, however, I find it amusing to pretend otherwise."_

Sirius laughed and turned to Fudge, who was staring coldly at Sirius.

"He says thank you for your hospitality." said Sirius, sitting down and winking at the occupants of the box.

The stadium soon filled up with hundreds upon thousands of witches and wizards, all united in one common goal, for their country to win the much anticipated World Cup. Harry couldn't help but grin as he stared down at the hundreds and thousands of people below him, looking like ants from so high up.

A quite anticipation filled the stands as the board erased itself, replacing the advert on cleaning products with;

_Ireland: 0 Bulgaria: 0_

Bagman, who had stepped into the top box, stepped up and held his wand to his throat, muttering "Sonorus"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO THE 422ND QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP, IRELAND V BULGARIA." Bagman called, voice magically amplified.

A loud roar of sound greeted his words, each country trying to out scream each other.

"NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, PLEASE WELCOME THE TEAM MASCOTS!"

"Ah leprechauns." Mr Weasley called over the tumult as they were showered with gold from little, flying men.

"AND NOW THE BULGARIAN TEAM MASCOTS!"

Onto the pitch, came the most beautiful women Harry had ever seen. They had sheets of white blonde hair and flawless complexions. An earthy music filled Harry, sending him into a trance like state. He was knocked out of his musings by Sirius grabbing him by the scruff of his neck.

He blinked and then blushed furiously, one of his legs were halfway out of the box. Obviously, he had been in the process of climbing out of the box, towards the beautiful women. Sirius chuckled and pulled Harry back into his chair, sniggering.

Harry blushed and turned to Ron, who was staring absently into space, absently plucking his shamrock while Hermione sent him disapproving glares. Mr Weasley reached over and plucked it out of his hand.

The teams zoomed onto the pitch, demonstrating an amazing display of airborne acrobatics. He could almost imagine Remus' reaction if he tried any of these moves and smirked.

"WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LET THE GAME BEGIN." Bagman roared.

-xxx-

"IRELAND WON! IRELAND WON!"

The air within the magical tents was one of celebration and excitement. The adults sat and watched amused as Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny danced around, wearing Ireland flags as capes and dancing around, too excited to stay still. Harry caught Sirius watching him and grinned, sitting down at the rickety old table next to him.

"Hey kiddo, had a good day?" said Sirius, smiling gently at Harry.

"The best." Harry breathed, eyes full of a wild happiness that made Sirius want to cry.

"Good. I'm glad." Sirius smiled, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders.

After a round of hot chocolates, they were sent to bed, considering how early they had risen this morning. Harry climbed into the top bunk, staring up at the canopy, watching as the occasional leprechaun flew past and listening to the cheers and music as the Irish celebrated their victory.

He closed his eyes, falling asleep immediately. He felt as if his head had just hit the pillow when he was being shaken roughly awake.

"Harry? Harry? Wake up."

Harry sat up, staring into the urgent face of his godfather.

"Wassamatter?" he mumbled groggily.

"You need to get into the woods now. There's no time to explain. Get dressed." said Sirius, wand in hand, looking desperate.

Harry did as he was told, pulling on a jacket and tightening his wand holster as Sirius ushered him, Fred, George and Ron out of the tent. Harry felt sick when he saw what all of the fuss was about. Dozens of hooded figures were marching through the site, blasting tents out of the way.

Twenty feet above the ground, hovered four people who were unmistakeably. Harry watched, slightly sickened as one death eater tipped up a young girl upside down, spinning her round like a spinning top.

"Harry go!" Sirius shouted, pushing Harry in the direction of the woods.

Not needing to be told twice, Harry grabbed Hermiones hand while Ron grabbed Ginnys and they ran into the forest, holding tight as they were buffeted by the crowd, so desperate to escape the scene. They ran deep into the forest, fumbling for their wands. A loud thump and a shriek alarmed Harry.

"Ow! Bloody hell" came Rons voice from somewhere on the floor, it was hard to see in the dim light of the forest.

Harry fumbled up his sleeve, pulling his wand from the holster and lighting it. He lowered the wand to the ground, allowing the beam to fall downwards. Ron was sprawled on the floor, having tripped over a tree root.

"Are you all right Ron?" said Harry, sticking his wand in his mouth and helping him to his feet.

"Fine." said Ron, rubbing his arm.

"Well Well Weasley, you've finally managed to fall over your overlarge feet."

Harry turned around, wand raised and looked into the smirking face of Draco Malfoy.

"Your father one of those people in hoods Malfoy?" said Harry cooly.

Malfoy flushed with anger "I'd get _her _far away from here if I were you. They love to toss the filth." Malfoy sneered.

"Hermione is a witch!" exploded Ginny, who had been standing between the twins, looking extremely shaken.

"She's a mudblood." said Malfoy, raising his eyebrows.

Hermione flushed and glared at Malfoy, laying a hand on Harry and Rons shoulders, instantly calming them. Harry and Ron exchanged a look, could what Malfoy was saying be true? Well they weren't going to stick around to find out.

Harry grabbed Hermiones hand and gestured for everyone to follow, pushing through the trees until the screams became distant and then faded altogether. They came into a clearing with a fallen tree and proceeded to pull out their wands. Harry didn't think that underage magic would even register tonight.

Ron paled as he felt in his pocket for his wand.

"I've lost my wand." he said hoarsely, looking scared at the very thought.

Harry's heart sank, if those hooded figures attacked then Ron was defenceless. Almost on autopilot, the group stood nearer to Ron, wands clutched tightly in their hands. For a while, the only sound was of the heavy breathing of his friends and the occasional creak of woodland creatures that had everyone on edge.

Ron was muttering under his breath, something that sounded suspiciously like 'I'm done for' Harry wrapped his spare arm around Ron's shoulders, smiling reassuringly at him. The minutes ticked by and they heard hide nor hair of Sirius or Mr Weasley. Harry particularly was getting worried. _Where were they?_

All of a sudden, agonising pain shot through his scar, sending him crashing to the ground. His eyesight wavered as he clutched at his head, feeling as if his head was about to explode. He vaguely heard people exclaiming and dropping down beside him but he couldn't register, his scar hurt too much. He retched and brought up his breakfast as the his pain reached a crescendo.

As suddenly as it started, it stopped, leaving Harry thoroughly exhausted and drained. Slowly, Rons, Hermiones, Ginnys and the twins concerned faces swam into view. He blushed and struggled to his feet.

"Sorry 'Bout that." he mumbled, rubbing his scar.

Hermione had just opened her mouth to answer when a crash from the foliage behind them alerted them that they were not alone. Harry stepped in front of Ron and pointed his wand into the bushed, peering through the gloom. Beside him, the group followed suit.

"Whose there?" he called, hand shaking.

There was no answer but the rustling stopped. Out of nowhere, a cold voice called into the night 'Morsemordre'. Green light shot into the sky, and before their very eyes a large, green skull with a snake coming in and out of the mouth. The sight made pain explode in Harry's scar again.

"Harry! It's his mark Voldemorts." said Hermione, clutching Harry's arm.

Harry stared horrified into the sky, slightly mesmerised by the mark of such evil. Sevreal cracks and shouts of the stunning spell had the group ducking for cover. Harry stood up, wand raised and looked into the face of Barty Crouch.

"You have been discovered at the scene of the crime." Crouch shouted, pointing his wand in Harry's face.

"Wait! That wasn't.."

He was cut off however by Sirius and Mr Weasley bursting through the circle of wizards. He felt a huge sense of relief at the sight. He almost immediately found himself in a rib cracking hug from Sirius.

"these children have been discovered at the scene of the crime." Barty screamed, looking almost crazed.

"Barty don't be ridiculous. Think of who you're talking to here." said Mr Weasley exasperatedly, pointing to Harry.

Crouch looked rather abashed and apologetic, ignoring the glares sent his way from Sirius, who was still clutching tightly to Harry.

"It came from over there. Through them trees." said Harry, pointing.

Two of the wizards rushed into the trees, emerging with a small bundle. They laid it at Crouch's feet, looking as if they were on tenterhooks.

What happened next, was a blur. Harry watched in horror as Crouch's own house elf, Winky was interrogated by Crouch and discovered with Ron's missing wand. Winky was dismissed with clothes and the group were released. Harry really couldn't see how a house elf had incanted the Dark Mark but his protests were ignored.

Sirius kept a tight arm around him the whole time, until they got to the campsite, which looked dead and burnt to a crisp. Sirius dropped to his knees beside Harry, feeling him for broken bones.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you feel ill?" said Sirius very quickly.

Behind him, Harry could see Mr Weasley doing the same with his own children. He turned back to Sirius and smiled.

"I'm fine Sirius." he said, despite feeling thoroughly shaken.

He yelped slightly when he was yanked forwards into Sirius' arms. Feeling Sirius shaking, Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist in a gesture of comfort.

"I'm fine Sirius, I'm safe and I'm here." said Harry gently, allowing Sirius to hug him for as long as he needed.

"Oh God Harry. I thought I was going to lose you." Sirius said, voice shaking.

"Well you didn't." said Harry firmly, tightening his grip on Sirius and resting his head on his shoulder.

"Now lets get home. The Weasleys are leaving soon so don't worry about that." said Sirius, knowing what Harry was about to say.

Harry nodded and rushed off to say his goodbyes, reappearing at Sirius' side minutes later. Sirius pulled out an old shoe and put his finger on it, gesturing for Harry to do the same. Taking a deep breath, Harry acquiesced, closing his eyes as he was yanked backwards by his belly button.

He reappeared in the living room of Rose Cottage, falling backwards and into the sofa. Remus had been standing at the fireplace when Harry and Sirius arrived and immediately began firing questions at nobody in particular.

Finally, after assuring Remus that he was in fact fine, Harry shuffled off to bed. Too exhausted to even think of the events of last night. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep immediately.

**Whew! After 28 pages, 7,614 words and two weeks, I finally have this chapter done. So enjoy and as usual, thank you for reviewing. **


	9. Foreboding Thoughts

**Do you want another chapter? Okay, here you go then *winks. I'm trying to make updates as quick as possible but what with job hunting, interviews and grumpy parents, it's quite hard to find the time, oh and I guess a little procrastination. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it *Le cries.**

* * *

"So what were those people?" said Harry, nibbling on a biscuit.

Remus resisted the urge to correct Harry on his speech as he sat down at the kitchen table, a steaming mug of tea clutched in his hands. Sirius had gone out to help deal with the aftermath of the World Cup attack, leaving Harry and Remus alone in the house.

"They're called death eaters Harry, they're Voldemorts followers." said Remus, taking a chocolate biscuit from the tin.

"But why were they at the cup? Is it because of Voldemort?" said Harry, blowing on his tea.

Remus hesitated, setting his cup down before speaking.

"Dumbledore thinks that Voldemort is getting stronger, these attacks are in a long line of incidents over the country, he doesn't say, but he's worried." Remus admitted.

"But why? Voldemort is dead isn't he?" said Harry, taking a sip of his tea.

Remus shook his head slightly, wandering how exactly he could explain it to Harry.

"Yes and no, they never found a body you see? Most people like to believe that Voldemort really is dead but Sirius, Professor Dumbledore and myself have other theories." Remus answered.

"So you think the death eaters are attacking because Voldemort is coming back?" said Harry, feeling anxious at the very thought.

Remus looked into Harry's eyes, gauging his reaction before continuing.

"There has been speculation, between Dumbledore and old order members that Voldemort may be getting stronger but push it from your mind, you're safe here with me. But I must ask of you to stay safe at Hogwarts, no more running into trouble." said Remus sternly.

"I know, what order?" said Harry, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh I forgot to explain. The Order of The Phoenix is an organisation that works together to aid in the downfall of Voldemort and his death eaters. It was disbanded after Voldemorts downfall, shortly after. But Harry, I really must insist, be careful this year."

"Yes Uncle Remus." said Harry, adopting his being-told-off-voice.

Remus chuckled and took a sip of his tea, wincing slightly as the heat burnt his laps. He could just see from the way Harry was biting his lip and kicking the floor that he was itching to ask another question.

"Go on. Ask me." said Remus, raising his cup to his lips again.

"But why? Why did they do that to those muggles? That's just sick." said Harry, remembering as the masked men flipped the muggles upside down and spun them around.

"Harry, what you've got to understand is, these _people _think it's funny to treat muggles and muggleborns like that. They have no morals. There are people who think that all muggles and muggleborns are scum and should be treated as such." Remus replied.

"That's not right, they're just people like you and I. How can they help it if they don't have magic or come from a muggle family?" said Harry, shaking his head.

Remus shook his head, Harry still had a lot to learn, sometimes, his naivety was endearing but Harry still needed to know this stuff if he were to grow up in the wizarding world.

"That's the way it is, I'm afraid Harry." said Remus shaking his head again.

Harry went quiet as he took a sip of his tea, silently thinking. What had the world come to when people couldn't just live in harmony? Why did there always have to be conflict? It would be nice for everybody to get on but that would never happen, not while there was still people like Lord Voldemort and the Malfoys.

"Knut for your thoughts?"

Harry looked up, grinning rather sheepishly at Remus.

"Sorry, I was miles away." said Harry, setting his empty cup down.

Remus chuckled softly. "I can see that, care to enlighten me?"

Harry sighed. "Its just, I don't understand why people can't just get on. I mean life would be so much easier and I think it's pretty stupid hating on someone because of blood status."

Remus smiled proudly at Harry, he really was his mothers son. Lily had gone on a little tirade about it, once upon a time and now, watching as Harry;s cheeks flushed and his eyes narrowed, Remus was filled with nostalgia.

"You are an amazing young man, you know that?" said Remus, leaning back and smiling at Harry.

Harry blushed and ducked his head, suddenly, uncharacteristically bashful. Remus chuckled and shook the biscuit tin, offering it to Harry. Grinning, Harry took the biscuit and bit into it. Suddenly, a loud crash echoed through the house, causing Harry and Remus to jump out of their seats, wands raised simultaneously.

"OUCH! WHO PUT THAT THERE?"

"Tonks, for heavens sake be more careful." came Sirius' exasperated voice.

"I am being careful." came the first voice, just as there was another loud crash.

"You were saying?" said Sirius, sounding amused as his voice came closer to the kitchen.

The door burst open, revealing an amused looking Sirius and a short, rosy cheeked woman who had an air of mischief about her. The first thing Harry noticed about her was the short bubblegum pink hair and the wide grin that was currently on her face. She was wearing a pair of torn jeans and a tatty Weird Sisters T-shirt, Harry found himself liking her immediately.

"This is my cousin Nymphadora." said Sirius, smirking when her hair turned tomato red and she glared at him "Or as she prefers to be known, Tonks."

"Nice to meet you Tonks." said Remus, reaching out a hand for her to shake.

To Sirius' amusement, she blushed before taking his hand. Harry looked inquisitively at Sirius, who just shook his head.

"Remus Lupin, nice to meet you." said Remus, smiling.

Tonks then turned to Harry, thrusting a hand in Harry's face. "Wotcher Harry, been up to any mischief recently?" she said, shaking Harry's hand.

Harry found himself blushing and shook his head, ignoring the amused glances sent his way by Remus and Sirius. Tonks ruffled his hair, much to his annoyance and went to sit down, missing the chair by about a foot and crashing down onto her bum on the kitchen floor.

Sirius burst out laughing, while Harry and Remus helped a fiercely blushing Tonks to her feet and made sure the seat was within sitting distance this time. Tonks grinned as she sat down, blushing when Remus smiled at her.

Harry and Sirius exchanged smirks as Tonks and Remus chatted, exchanging subtle glances every now and then. Harry began to feel sleepy, so shuffled up the stairs, where he collapsed on his bed, fully clothed, falling asleep at once.

He woke up to an almighty headache and someone stroking his hair, he blearily opened his eyes, the blurred outline of Remus coming to view. It seemed that Remus had tucked him in and taken his glasses off while he slept. Very slowly, he eased himself up and reached blindly for his glasses, slowly pushing them on his face.

The room and Remus came into focus. Remus was looking rather concerned and stressed, making Harry immediately feel guilty. He smiled apologetically at Remus, rubbing his sore temples. Remus sat down on Harry's bed, facing him.

"Have you got a headache?" said Remus, reaching out and feeling Harry's forehead, sighing with relief when he felt no sign of fever.

"Mm yeah." said Harry, still rubbing his temples.

Remus stood up, crossing the room and grabbed Harry's pain potion, measuring it out in the cap and then handed it to Harry, who downed it gratefully. He yawned loudly and leant against his pillows, looking decidedly tired.

"How much sleep have you had Harry?" said Remus, concern stirring in the pit of his stomach.

"Mm about six hours. Where're Tonks and Sirius?"

"You wouldn't be lying by any chance would you? And Tonks has gone home, Merlin knows where Sirius is."

Harry chuckled. "Lie to you? Blaspheme!"

"Less of the cheek you." said Remus with mock sternness.

"Sorry." said Harry, dragging out the word.

"Oh Harry, you're just like your father." said Remus, smiling and taking Harry's hand.

"Well he is my dad." said Harry cheekily.

"Yes all right Mr smart arse." said Remus, chuckling at Harry's cheek.

"Anyway, what's going on between you and Tonks? Do you fancy her?" said Harry, opening his eyes and grinning teasingly.

"I barely know her, I only met her just today." said Remus, raising his eyebrows but blushing slightly.

"Ha! You do fancy her." said Harry, laughing softly.

"You know? You're not too old for a smacked bottom." Remus teased.

"You wouldn't dare!" said Harry, blushing at the very thought.

"No I wouldn't do that but it's fun to threaten you with it." chuckled Remus.

Harry glared at him. "Well that's nice isn't it? Threatening your favourite person in the whole wide world."

Remus sniggered at Harry's affronted expression and patted his knee fondly. "How do you know you're my favourite person? It might be Professor Dumbledore or Professor Snape."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, you actually like that greasy git?"

Remus demeanour turned slightly stern. "Harry don't be rude." he said, trying not to laugh.

"What? I'm just telling the truth, and he looks like a vampire." said Harry childishly.

This time, a chuckle did escape Remus and then again and again. Soon, he was rolling around on Harry's bed, laughing his head off. Harry sat staring bemusedly at Remus as tears of mirth rolled down his face and he started to wheeze and clutch his ribs.

"Er Uncle Remus? Are you all right?" said Harry, looking utterly perplexed.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine you just reminded me so much of your father then." said Remus, ruffling Harry's hair.

Harry rolled his eyes and attempted-rather unsuccessfully to flatten his hair again, growling in agitation when it sprung back to it's original position

"Oh I forgot to say. Madame Pomfrey will be over this evening, giving your next dose of chemo." said Remus, smiling sympathetically at Harry.

Harry slumped against his pillows, visibly deflated and nodded. Remus clucked sympathetically and stood up, looking out at the magnificent view from Harry's windows. Harry sighed and climbed out of bed, standing next to Remus and watching as the sea slowly eroded the cliff face, in hundreds of years, the coastline would be even further back, Harry thought, smiling slightly.

"You'll be fine Harry." said Remus, turning to Harry and smiling reassuringly.

"I know that." said Harry, shaking his head and grinning at Remus.

"Come on, lets' go find that mutt godfather of yours." said Remus, chuckling as he imagined what sort of mischief Sirius could have gotten himself into.

In all honesty, Remus had been extremely worried about Sirius as of late. The moment he had got out of Azkaban, Sirius had been loud and exuberant, acting like a mischievous teenager as opposed to a fully grown adult. Remus didn't miss the haunted look in his eyes or hear the whimpers and cries as Sirius revisited Azkaban in his nightmares. Remus really didn't know what to do when Sirius wouldn't admit that something was wrong.

Harry had noticed something was off as well but every time he attempted to talk to Remus about it, Sirius would slope into the room, often yawning loudly, hair tousled and huge bags underneath his eyes and Harry would have to shut up quickly, knowing that it would hurt Sirius.

Nonetheless, both of them were extremely worried about Sirius' mental state, something had to give and it wasn't going to be Sirius' mind.

* * *

Harry traipsed down the stairs, ruffling his tousled hair and yawning numerous times. He felt unwell after his most recent does of Chemo and it was taking all of his willpower not to throw up, even with the potions. He went into the kitchen, surprised to find Sirius sitting at the table, staring at his hands, deep in thought.

"Hey Sirius." said Harry, sitting down next to him.

"Hey Mini-Marauder." said Sirius, looking up and offering Harry a rakish smile.

"Where's Uncle Remus?" said Harry, filling the kettle with water and setting it on the stove.

Harry thought he saw a flash of jealousy in Sirius' eyes when he had said his name for Remus but almost as soon as it had appeared, it was gone, leaving behind Sirius' usual cheeky grin.

"It's full moon, he's resting up before he goes down to the basement." said Sirius, leaning back in his chair and grinning at Harry.

"D'you want a cup of tea?" said Harry, pulling a chipped mug from the cupboard, hand hovering over a second.

"Please." said Sirius, who had his eyes closed and a hand on his forehead.

Pouring two cups, Harry handed Sirius his own before settling down at the kitchen table, sitting on one foot. Harry sighed, he was bored but Remus had insisted that he stay in the house on full moon days, not wanting Harry to become infected with lycanthropy. Harry had argued rather fiercely at this one but Remus had been adamant, saying that he would be grounded until next Christmas if he didn't obey his rules.

They sat in a comfortable silence, the only sound being that of the occasional sip and the thunk as their mugs were set down on the table. Sirius made a low noise in his throat, attracting Harry's attention from the wall, which he had been staring at for the past ten minutes.

"Harry, I need to talk to you." said Sirius, suddenly looking very sombre and serious.

Harry's heart started thudding loudly and a loud ringing filled his ears. Was he in trouble for some reason?

"I didn't do it." said Harry, almost automatically.

Sirius snickered and shook his head fondly at the sheepish boy, obviously he'd done something that he didn't want Remus to find out about.

"No, you're not in trouble," Sirius said quickly "I actually wanted to tell you something."

Harry raised his eyebrows, slightly perplexed and set his tea mug down, missing the welcoming warmth.

"Oh and Pray Tell?" said Harry, curious as to what had got his godfather so worked up.

"Well you see, the thing is Harry. The Ministry have offered me a job and I've taken it." said Sirius, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Really! That's brilliant, doing what?" said Harry brightly, pleased for his godfather.

Sirius gulped before continuing. "An Auror, but the thing is Harry, it's the Scottish Auror corps and they need me to live there, Glasgow to be precise."

Harry's heart sank. He was happy for his godfather, he really was but he'd only just got to know the man and now he would be saying goodbye already.

"Oh, as long as I still get to see you." said Harry, quietly, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Of course you will." said Sirius, smiling fondly at the anxious look on his godsons face.

"Does Remus know?" said Harry, stirring the remaining dregs of tea around the bottom of his mug.

Sirius nodded, smiling sadly.

"Yes, he was sad to see me leaving but he knows having a job will be good for me." said Sirius, the most peculiar look crossing over his face.

Harry knew why Remus had said that, maybe he was right, maybe this job and a change of scenery would help Sirius to overcome the demons that had been there since Azkaban. Nonetheless, he would miss Sirius greatly when he left but he thought that maybe Sirius needed to find himself again and if fighting dark wizards was how he had to go about it, then so be it.

"When are you leaving?" said Harry, setting his empty mug down.

Sirius took a long draught of tea before setting his own mug down, looking into Harry's tired eyes.

"September 1st so I won't be able to see you off to school." said Sirius, shrugging apologetically.

Harry tried not to let his disappointment show, term started in two days so Harry only had two days left with his godfather. He plastered a huge smile on his face for Sirius' benefit, despite his nerves, Sirius seemed excited about this change and Harry was not going to ruin his happiness, not for all the gold in Gringotts.

"That's fine, we can write right?" said Harry, smiling at his godfather.

Sirius nodded and reached across the table, squeezing Harry's hand tightly. Harry squeezed back just as hard, offering Sirius a small smile.

"Of course we can and I can arrange time off training to come and see you, you'll have to send me a list of all your Hogsmeade weekends." said Sirius.

Harry nodded, promising Sirius that he would. They sat for a long while, just enjoying each others company, sending each other small smiles every now and then. Finally, the door creaked open and Remus, shuffled in, looking like death warmed up.

"You look awful." said Harry bluntly.

"Thank you Harry." said Remus sarcastically, putting his head in his hands.

"You're welcome, what're you doing up? The moon rises at eight." said Harry, taking in Remus' haggard appearance.

"Go to bed Moony." said Sirius firmly, standing up and helping Remus to his feet.

Too tired and fatigued to argue, Remus allowed Sirius to lead him upstairs, settling him in his bed, whereupon he fell asleep instantly. Sirius closed the door with a snap, making sure the alarm was set first, before walking quietly down the stairs to where Harry was laying on the sofa, looking pale.

"You all right there Harry." said Sirius, sitting in the armchair near Harry.

"M'fine. Just waiting for my potions to kick in." Harry mumbled, one hand on his stomach, the other thrown over his face.

"Well, I'm making some lunch soon." said Sirius, reaching over and feeling Harry's forehead for sign of fever, sighing in relief when there was none.

"M'kay, sure." Harry mumbled, removing his hand momentarily to peek at Sirius.

Sirius smiled and grabbed the blanket from the back of the sofa, throwing it over Harry's thin body. He moved into the kitchen, taking out bread, cheese, ham and salad stuff, along with a flagon of butterbeer as he began to prepare Harry's sandwiches, remembering to cut the crusts off.

Setting it on the table, Sirius went back to the living room, stopping when he saw that Harry was fast asleep. He moved slowly across the room, dropping to his knees by Harry and carding his hands through Harry's thick hair, gazing sadly at his pale pallor. Sirius was so scared for Harry, he was just fourteen years old and suffering from a life threatening condition that caused too many complications. He sighed sadly as he thought that Harry's future seemed bleak, what with Voldemort on the move, the prophecy and cancer, Harry was lucky to still be alive.

Sirius would protect Harry no matter, what, even if it meant dying himself. Because after all, it's not like he would be a loss to society would it? A half insane ex-convict with more problems than you can shake a stick at, Harry wouldn't miss him, he had Remus. Remus had denied this most vehemently when Sirius had said this, stating rather loudly that Harry worshipped the ground Sirius walked on and would be broken if Sirius were to pass on.

Regardless of whether he lived or died, Sirius refused to let Harry get hurt more than he already had been, he loved him more than life and as such, would do anything, even kill to see him safe and happy. With that thought, Sirius pressed a kiss to Harry's sweaty brow, flopping into the armchair as he watched his godson sleep.

* * *

**Just a quick question, I've been doing some thinking and I am in two minds on whether to have Harry compete in the tournament or not, I mean I already have one story like that and I don't want them to be too similar. Should I or shouldn't I? and if I changed the name of the story, would I lose all of my reviews, follows etc.?**


	10. Back To Hogwarts

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I'm nearly at 100 reviews YAY! Anyway, I decided to post another chapter early. Also thank you to everyone that answered my question and suggested ideas to make it better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry thumped down the stairs, trunk and several T-shirts that he hadn't packed yet in hand. He set the trunk at the bottom of the stairs, dumped his shirts on top and went off in search of Remus, who would be taking him to Kings Cross Station.

He heard rustling in the living room so entered, smiling slightly as he saw what Remus was doing, he was trying, with difficulty to reach a rather large spider web in the corner of the room, wielding the feather duster like it was a lethal weapon. Grinning, Harry crept up on Remus, standing directly behind him.

"What are you doing?"

Remus shrieked and dropped the feather duster, almost falling off the chair on which he had been standing and turning to glare at Harry. Harry chuckled and moved out of the way as Remus tried to ruffle his hair, knowing that he wouldn't get it right again all day.

"Harry James Potter, don't scare me like that!" said Remus, clambering down from the chair and holding his chest.

"Sorry." said Harry, not looking sorry at all.

Remus rolled his eyes and gently cuffed Harry upside the head. Automatically, Harry flinched, thinking that Remus was going to strike him. Remus looked stricken, regretting his actions immediately.

"Oh Merlin Harry, I'm sorry." said Remus, looking horrified.

"Its' fine Uncle Remus." said Harry, raising his eyebrows.

Remus shook his head but said nothing, feeling horribly guilty for making Harry flinch like that. He knew that it was an automatic reaction, seeing something come out of nowhere but it didn't stop the guilt bubbling like acid. He should have known, that coming from an abusive and neglectful family, that Harry would be nervous of things like that. Harry had come on in leaps and bounds since the beginning of his third year and it was easy to forget that he was still a hurt child.

He was interrupted from his musings by Harry tugging at his sleeve, looking concerned. Shaking himself, Remus made sure Harry had all of his belongings, promising to send anything on should he forgot and pulled out the specially made portkey, ready for them to go to Kings Cross.

Arriving at their destination, trunk, broomstick and Hedwig's cage in hand, Remus started pushing the trolley towards the barrier between nine and ten, looking around to make sure nobody was looking. Harry followed shortly after, a huge smile spreading across his face as he breathed in the familiar sooty smell of the steam locomotive.

"Now, don't forget to write and stay out of trouble, I don't want any owls saying you've locked Professor Snape in a broom cupboard or given Malfoy a black eye."

Harry raised his eyebrows at his guardian, since when would he lock Snape in a cupboard? Or give Malfoy a black eye? On second thoughts, maybe he should take Remus' advice.

"I know, I know." said Harry, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"I mean it Harry, no late night adventures, no sneaking out to Hogsmeade and definitely no drinking." said Remus, fighting to stay stern at Harry's blank expression.

"Yes Uncle Remus, do you really expect me to drink alcohol? Sirius let me have a sip of his firewhiskey once, I hated it." said Harry, screwing his face up at the memory.

"Did he now?" said Remus, sounding rather amused, making a mental note to talk to him about giving a fourteen year old alcohol.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at Christmas then?" said Remus, smiling down at Harry, who was obviously itching to get on the train and find his friends.

"Yeah, see you Uncle Remus." said Harry, trying and failing to heave his trunk up onto the train.

"Here let me."

Together, they managed to heave it onto the train and into an empty compartment, Harry was just in the process of turning to say goodbye to Remus, when a shout from further down the train caught his attention. He would recognize that voice anywhere, he thought, grinning madly. Sure enough, as he turned round, he spotted his two best friends racing down the corridor towards him, big smiles in place.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed, jumping into his arms and squeezing the life out of him.

"Nice to see you Hermione." Harry chuckled, hugging his friend back.

"How you doing?" said Ron, grinning at Harry after Hermione had let him go.

"Not too bad, yourself?" said Harry, a warm feeling spreading through his body at the sight of his best friends.

"Well I had better be off, behave yourself and don't forget to write." said Remus, smiling.

"I know, see you at Christmas." said Harry, giving Remus a quick squeeze before darting into the compartment, Ron and Hermione close behind him.

Remus stepped off the train, just as the whistle sounded and the train began moving, soon leaving the sprawling city to be replaced by endless countryside. Hermione curled up on her seat, a thick book in her lap, eyes glued to the page. Ron was leaning against the compartment wall, feet spread across the seat, nudging Hermione every now and then. Harry was watching out of the window as the countryside became wilder and the weather wetter.

Soon, Ron became bored so they engaged in a game of exploding snap, which caused Hermione to glare at them, which they of course ignored. At around noon, the lunch lady came trundling along with the trolley and Harry brought them pumpkin pasties and a pile of chocolate frogs to share between the three of them.

The game only stopped when the card deck Ron had been building exploded and singed Hermione's shoes, eliciting a shouting match that could be heard four compartments down. Harry sat back in his seat and watched fondly as his friends argued, Ron turning and raising his eyebrows every now and then.

Harry had found himself feeling closer to Ron and Hermione than ever before, after everything, finding out his parents were betrayed, finding out he had a godfather and his illness, they had been there through it all, like best friends should, the thought put a big smile on his face, even after three years of friendship, he still felt immensely lucky to have friends like Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Harry's happy bubble deflated slightly with the appearance of Draco Malfoy, flanked by his thug bodyguards-Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well well well, if it isn't Potty, Weasel and the mudblood." snarled Malfoy.

"Get out Malfoy." Harry snapped, standing up with his wand pointed in his face.

"Oh, not in a friendly mood I see." said Malfoy, smirking at the three glaring occupants.

"Been a fluffy bunny recently Malfoy?" said Harry coolly, crossing his arms.

Malfoy flushed and glared at Harry, a sneer curling on his lips. He stepped forwards, getting in Harry's face and said in a deadly whisper-

"You want to watch out Potter, you never know when can catch you unawares."

"Is that so? Well if that is all could you please get out? You're leaving a funny smell in here." said Harry, tucking his wand away and raising his eyebrows at Malfoy, causing Ron and Hermione to snicker openly.

Flushing, Malfoy whirled around, his two goons lumbering after him, with a shout of "My father will hear about this."

"I look forward to it." Harry called to Malfoy's retreating back.

Snickering, they spent the rest of the journey chatting and eating sweets. Eventually, the lights flickered on overhead and the countryside outside grew darker and darker, until all you could see was the outlines of the huge mountains. They changed into their robes and clambered off of the train, moving with the throng of students, all intent in getting into the warm and dry, slipping and sliding their way to the coaches that would take them to Hogwarts.

Being buffeted by the wind, Harry, Ron and Hermione clung to each other as they fought the torrential downpour and gale force wind in attempt to get to a carriage. After almost knocking a second year to the ground, they reached the mercifully warm carriages, leaning back in their seats in relief.

The trek up to the castle was an unpleasant one, second and third years clung to the bigger kids, desperate not to get blown away from the gale that was buffeting them from all sides, making Hogwarts herself creak and groan as the battlements were repeatedly buffeted.

Stumbling into the mercifully warm and dry entrance hall, Harry, Ron and Hermione hurried towards the Great Hall, stopping in their tracks when a huge, red water balloon exploded at their feet, missing by inches. Overhead, Peeves cackled and aimed another balloon at a group of second year girls, who screamed and ran into the hall, robes held over their heads.

They rushed into the hall before Peeves could throw anymore balloons, sitting down at Gryffindor table and waiting expectantly for the new batch of first years to come in and be sorted. Ron groaned and rubbed his belly.

"Merlin! I wish they'd hurry up, I'm starving." Ron grumbled, just as his belly gave a loud rumble.

"For pity's sake Ron, the sorting is really important! It determines whether they will be an asset or a hindrance to the houses." Hermione snapped, glaring at Ron.

"Yeah yeah." said Ron in a bored voice.

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms, watching the door for when McGonagall would enter with this years first years. Harry was rather looking forward to the sorting, he hadn't been to one since his own, due to a number of events, in his second year, Dobby had sealed the passageway, meaning that they had to drive Ron's dads enchanted car, resulting in them crashing into the Whomping Willow.

In his third year, he had fainted on the train due to the presence of the dementors and so had been called to Professor McGonagall's office, causing him to miss the sorting for a second year running. So as this was the first actual sorting he had seen, Harry was eager to see what new faces would crop up in Gryffindor this year.

"Hi Harry!"

Harry was blinded as a flash went off right in his face, causing white spots to appear in his vision. When his vision cleared, he looked bemusedly into the face of Colin Creevey, who was clutching at his camera and grinning excitedly.

"Hullo Colin." said Harry exasperatedly.

"My brother Dennis is starting this year! Isn't that great! I hope he's in Gryffindor too, he's heard all about you." said Colin, all in one breath.

Harry was saved from answering by the appearance of McGonagall, followed by the nervous looking first years who stared around the room in awe, gasping and pointing at the enchanted ceiling.

The hat opened it's mouth and began to sing, as was custom for the start of year sorting. The song finished, causing the hall to burst into applause.

'"There's my brother." Colin whispered, pointing to a short, blonde boy, wearing what looked like Hagrid's moleskin overcoat.

McGonagall unrolled the scroll and started calling out names, the nervous looking first years stumbling forwards in their haste to get sorted. Ron groaned more and more as the first years were sorted to their respective houses, rubbing his belly and scowling slightly. Harry sniggered at his best friends antics and turned back to the sorting.

Harry watched as "Cauldwell, Owen!" was placed in Hufflepuff, along with "Branstone, Eleanor!"

Sure enough, Dennis Creevey was the first to be sorted into Gryffindor, earning himself pats on the backs and handshakes as they welcomed the newest soldier to their ranks.

"I fell in Colin!" said Dennis, excitedly, like it was the most appealing thing in the world to fall in a freezing cold lake, infested with grindylows and giant squids.

Ron was looking almost light-headed by the time "Whitby, Kevin!" was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Finally, Ron groaned as Filch carried the hat and stool away. He stared expectantly at his plate, waiting eagerly for the food to appear. Dumbledore stood up and opened his arms wide, beaming down at the peaky faces looking up at him.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts, first years and old timers." Dumbledore boomed, beaming genially.

"Now I have a few start of term announcements to give out but now is not the time. Tuck in!"

The hall laughed appreciatively and dove into the food, Ron piling his plate as high as was humanly possible and practically inhaling it. Harry groaned in satisfaction as the smooth mashed potatoes slid down his throat, lining his empty stomach. He elected to eat his food rather than pay attention to the conversation around him.

"This food was made by slave labour?"

Harry's head snapped up. Rubbing his ear from where Hermione had screeched into it, he turned to a silently glowering Hermione and a bemused looking Ron and Nearly Headless Nick.

"What?" said Harry, raising his eyebrows at his friend.

"This food, house elves made it?" said Hermione, looking disgusted.

"ERMYNEE, DEY LEEK IT." said Ron, mouth full of food.

"Ronald Weasley, don't talk with your mouth full! And they only like it because they've been conditioned to do so." Hermione snapped, glaring.

Nothing anybody could say would persuade her so she spent the rest of the feast, glaring at anyone that dared to eat the delicious, resolutely ignoring the food on her plate. When the deserts had disappeared from the tables and the plates were left gleaming, Dumbledore rose to his feet once more.

"Now before we retire to bed, I have a few announcement to make, this year, the Quidditch Cup will not take place."

Cries of outrage filled the hall and Harry and Ron turned to each other, horrified with the injustice. They were banning Quidditch? They might as well take one of their limbs while they were at it.

Dumbledore continued as if there had been no interruption, "This is due to an event that is set to take this year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It will start in October and continue throughout the school year."

Just as Dumbledore was about to continue, the Great Hall doors swung open and a strange looking man stood in the doorway, leaning heavily on a long staff, wearing a black travelling cloak. The whole school watched as the man stumped up to the staff table, a dull clunk following in his wake, he reached the table and lowered his hood, revealing a mane of grizzly hair and a heavily scarred face, even more scarred than Remus'

The candlelight shone on the man's face, causing gasps to erupt through the hall. His face looked as if it had been carved from weathered wood, there seemed to be several chunks of skin missing, especially his nose. That wasn't what was frightening about the man, it was the fact that he had one normal eye and the other, was large, round as a coin and bright blue.

Harry had the uneasy feeling that the man was looking at him, so looked down at his lap, waiting until he could no longer feel his eyes boring into him. He whispered something to Dumbledore, they shook hands and he sat down, pulling a plate of sausages towards him and sniffing them as if checking for poison.

"Allow me to introduce your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Alastor Moody."

There was an uncertain scattered applause as the students stared, transfixed up at their new Defence teacher, wandering if he'd be as good as Remus.

"Think he'll be as good as Lupin?" Ron whispered.

"No." Harry shook his head loyally, wishing that it was Remus teaching this year.

"Now, as I was saying," Dumbledore continued, "this year, Hogwarts school are to have the utmost honour of hosting the Triwizard Tournament."

"YOU'RE JOKING?" Fred and George exclaimed, causing giggles to erupt through the hall.

"I am not joking Mr Weasley, Hogwarts will indeed play host to the Triwizard Tournament. Some of you may not know what the tournament involves, so I do hope that those who have will allow me to explain to those who have not."

Excited whispers broke through the hall at Dumbledore's words. Dumbledore smiled down at them all before holding his hand up for quiet once more.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three biggest European magical schools- Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. A champion was chosen to represent their school and those three champions competed in three challenging magical tasks. The schools took turns to host the tournament, once every five years, and it was agreed that it would be a way to build ties between young witches and wizards, all of different nationalities- that is until, the death toll became too high and thus, the tournament was discontinued."

Hermione looked nervous and mouthed 'Death toll?' looking horrified at the thought of anyone dying in this competition.

"There have been numerous tried over the centuries to reinstate the tournament but up until now, all have been unsuccessful. However, myself and our own Department of International Magical Co-operation have decided that it is time for another attempt, we have put in safeguarding precautions to prevent any deaths from occurring."

"Now, the heads of both schools will arrive on the Thirtieth of October and the selection of champions will take place on Hallowe'en. An impartial judge will be brought in to choose the students that are believed to be worthy of the much coveted Triwizard Cup and to bring eternal glory to their school. Not to mention the thousand galleons prize money."

"Are you gonna go for it?" said Ron, turning to Harry and grinning madly.

"Nope, I've had enough adventure to last me a lifetime thanks." said Harry, shaking his head.

"We are!" chorused Fred and George, leaning forwards and grinning madly at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Mum'll kill you." said Ron, raising his eyebrows.

"Nah we're here and she's at home." said George smugly.

"Oh yeah? Last year, she marched all the way over here after that prank Harry and I did." said Ron incredulously.

Harry blushed, remembering the sounds that issued from the antechamber as he cleaned the Great Hall, last year.

"Though I know that you all are most eager to compete. It had been decided that no students under the age of seventeen may enter. This is-" here, Dumbledore had to raise his voice over the catcalls, and protests

Fred and George paled but shrugged, thinking that it would probably be worth it.

"Is a necessary measure, the nature of the tasks are both dangerous and challenging, way beyond anything an underage witch or wizard could do. I personally, will be ensuring that no underage student puts their name forwards for consideration."

Here, his blue eyes twinkled in the direction of Fred and George, who both had looks of wounded innocence upon their identical faces.

"I can only hope that you make our foreign guests feel welcome during their stay here. And now, it is time for bed. Off you go."

"I'm still going to enter." said Fred, as they filed out of the hall, treading the familiar route to Gryffindor tower.

"You really think it'll be that easy? Dumbledore will put in precautions." said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

Fred and George chose to ignore Hermione, sloping off with Lee Jordan and chatting a mile a minute. The three shook their heads as they spoke the password "consilio et animis"

Harry found himself suddenly inexplicably tired so he went straight to his dorm room, slipping off his shoes, changing into his pyjamas and sliding into the heavenly warmth of his four poster. His eyes slid shut of their own accord and he was asleep within minutes.

_He was running through a forest, long, purposeful strides as he tried to reach his destination. He had no idea where he was going, yet he knew which direction to go in. Finally, he reached a clearing with nothing but a twitching man in a long black cloak and a mask. _

_At his feet, lay a woman who was writhing and whimpering, staring up at the man with fear filled eyes. Harry felt sick watching the woman._

"_My dear Bertha Jorkins, you have served us well but now you must be disposed of. Wormtail, dispose of her as you will." came a cold high voice, somewhere to Harry's right._

_Harry whirled around but saw nothing but a bundle of black, which was twitching slightly._

"_Y..yes m..master." Wormtail whimpered, fingering his wand._

_The woman looked up at the woman with pleading eyes, begging for mercy but Wormtail just looked away and raised his wand._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_Green light filled the clearing, shooting towards the woman and hitting her in the chest. She gave a small gasp of surprise and stopped struggling, head lolling to the side. She was clearly dead. Harry felt himself being pulled backwards, the dream fading away before him._

He sat up in bed, gasping and sweating. He looked around the room and was inexplicably relieved when he saw that he was back in his dorm room at Hogwarts, safe within the wards and fully trained teachers. Climbing out of bed, Harry slipped his glasses on his face and padded over to the window, pouring himself a glass of water from the jug on Neville's bedside table.

What had that dream been about? It had seemed so real, so sinister. Wormtail had been in it, he knew that for sure. But why was he dreaming about the rat for? It was just a dream right? Something, deep down told Harry that he should talk to Dumbledore or Remus about this, something that had a voice remarkably like Hermione's.

Knowing he probably wouldn't get back to sleep any time soon, Harry crouched over his trunk, moving aside his robes, potion bottles and books to reach the parchment that Remus had given him, it was charmed for Harry to write on it and Remus would get a message and write back.

Grabbing the light blue parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink, Harry slammed his trunk shut, careful not to wake the other sleeping boys and crept down to the now empty common room, sitting in front of the fire, staring into the dying embers of the fireplace. Sucking the tip of his quill, Harry dipped it in the ink and began to write.

_Uncle Remus, I just had a nightmare, it seemed too real. Wormtail was in it, with this woman at his feet, Bertha Jorkins I think her name was. Anyway, I heard this cold voice tell Wormtail that she was disposable and to kill her, so he did. he used this spell that caused green light to shoot out. Do you think it was real? Should I tell Dumbledore?_

Harry knew that it was highly likely was tucked up in bed, fast asleep and snoring as he usually was at that time so he was very surprised when the parchment glowed green and Remus' neat handwriting appeared on the paper.

_Harry, put the dream from your mind from now. I don't know whether it could be real or not but you are right in thinking that you should be speaking to Dumbledore. Tell him the nature of the dream and then report back to me. Get some sleep and I'll talk to you in the morning._

Yawning, Harry scribbled out a quick reply before rolling the parchment up and stretching, feeling tired enough to sleep where he stood.

_Okay, speak tomorrow. Goodnight._

Dragging his feet, Harry crept up to the fourth year boys dorm and hid his parchment under his pillow, immediately collapsing into bed. The only thought that crossed his mind before he went to sleep was that he'd forgotten to take his medication.

* * *

September 2nd dawned bright and early, birds were singing happily outside the windows and weak autumn sunlight streamed into the room, hurting Harry's eyes as they flickered open. For a moment, he felt disorientated, wandering where he was but then he remembered he was back at Hogwarts and he relaxed, climbing out of bed and taking a quick shower.

When he emerged from the bathroom, feeling slightly better. The other boys were getting up, yawning and grumbling about the early hour. Chuckling, Harry pulled on his school robes, attempting rather unsuccessfully to flatten his unruly hair.

Giving up, he retreated down the stairs, where he found Neville staring rather glumly into space, resting his chin on his hands and his elbows on his knees.

"Hey Neville, what's up?" said Harry, sitting down next to Neville and smiling.

"Oh hey Harry. Nice summer?" said Neville gloomily.

"Not too bad. Is something up?" said Harry, feeling slightly concerned at Neville's defeated demeanour.

"Do you ever feel useless?" said Neville, looking straight into Harry's eyes.

Harry felt like saying no would be the wrong thing to say but then so would lying.

"Everybody has times when they feel like that. Why'd you ask?"

"It's just, everyone expects me to be this exceptional wizard, like my mum and dad. Gran's disappointed in me because I'm so useless."

"You are not useless. You are brilliant at herbology." said Harry kindly.

"That's all though. Gran wants me to be an auror, like Dad." said Neville moodily.

Harry shook his head, suddenly feeling like a councillor.

"Be who you want to be Neville, not who your gran does. If you want to work with plants then go for it." said Harry, smiling kindly at Harry.

"Thanks Harry, what do you want to do when you finish Hogwarts?"

Harry shrugged, grinning at Neville.

"I haven't the foggiest." said Harry, chuckling slightly.

Neville smiled, the first genuine smile Harry had seen and nodded towards the staircase, where Ron and Hermione were standing, watching Harry laugh with fond looks on their faces. He beckoned them over and turned back to Neville.

"Fancy some breakfast Neville?" said Harry, smiling kindly at the blushing boy in front of him.

Neville nodded and together, they walked down to the hall. Harry and Ron, talking about their Quidditch teams positions in the leagues while Hermione and Neville chat about the effectiveness of the harlopouth plant in getting rid of nettle rash.

Harry settled down at the table, pulling a plate of bacon towards him, piling Canadian bacon, eggs, sausages, potato cakes and fresh fruit towards him, indulging in the delicious food that Hogwarts had to offer. Next to him, Ron had his mouth full of food, earning himself a glare form Hermione, whom was once more, ignoring the delicious food in front of her.

Harry looked up at the overcast sky as mirrored on the enchanted ceiling and wandered if he would be getting any post from Sirius today. With a loud clatter and shriek, the owls flooded into the hall, dropping packages and letters onto their owners heads before flying out for a sleep in the owlery.

A huge, black owl swooped down and landed in Harry's bacon, sticking it's leg out, on which a letter and a small, square parcel was attached. Curiously, Harry untied the letter and parcel, offering the owl the last of his bacon.

Recognising the handwriting, Harry grinned and slit the envelope open, eyes sliding along the page.

_Harry,_

_How is Hogwarts? I trust you've heard of the tournament by now, Dumbledore said that he was going to announce it at the start of term feast. This letter brings not only greeting, but warning Harry._

_I cannot say too much in case the owl is intercepted but I must stress that you need to be careful this year. Death Eater activity is higher than it has been since Voldemort's downfall and they will be going after you, I don't mean to scare you but you need to know the truth._

_I know for a fact that an ex-death eater will be at Hogwarts this year, I cannot say who but I will talk to you another time for the piece of information. All I ask of you is to stay safe and come to me, Remus or Dumbledore if you feel that anybody is acting oddly towards you._

_On another note, I enclose a two way mirror. James and I used to use them when we were in separate detentions and wanted to talk. All you need to do is say my name into the mirror and I will appear. Use this whenever you need to talk to me. Or optionally, we could set up a time to talk, when I'm not training and you're not studying. Reply on this parchment and let me know as soon as._

_Sirius._

Unwrapping the mirror, Harry stared at it in awe. Had this really belonged to his father once upon a time? Like his cloak and the Marauders Map? The thought was comforting somehow. He turned it over in his hands, running his finger over the scratched, wooden back, mouth set in a small smile. A shriek to his left nearly had him dropping the mirror. Heart thudding, Harry turned to Hermione, who was clutching the Daily Prophet and looked deathly pale.

"Hermione? What is it?" said Harry, seriously concerned for his best friend.

Wordlessly, Hermione pushed the paper at Harry, who crouched over it to read it. Ron leaned in as well, eyes widening as he took the words in.

**Death Eater attack at Diagon Alley, seven dead.**

_Late last evening, a notorious and violent attack was carried out on the popular High Street, Diagon Alley. Eyewitnesses reported numerous figures in black cloaks and masks, apparating in and sending spells at everyone in the vicinity._

_Ministry officials and aurors were dispatched to deal with the attack but unfortunately, several people, and two goblins were killed in the raid and many more injured. Minister Fudge arrived at a scene of total devastation, bodies littered the street and shops were smouldering wrecks. _

"_I can confirm that seven cleared death eaters were responsible for the attack on Diagon Alley. I urge the public not to panic, the World Cup and this incident are totally unrelated, that is to say, they are two separate incidents. The perpetrators have been tried and sent to Azkaban." Fudge said, in an interview with media officials._

_Nonetheless, the public is in uproar. Are these attacks really unrelated? Or does something more sinister lurk beneath the surface? You be the judge of that._

_Daily Prophet correspondent, Airic Sanquar._

"Oh that's not good." said Harry anxiously, handing the paper back to a shaking Hermione.

All around the hall, people were whispering anxiously, huddled together and glancing up at the staff table. Harry's eyes roved to the staff table, landing on Dumbledore, whom was devoid of his usual twinkle and was looking rather sombre as McGonagall talked rather anxiously into his ear.

Harry turned to look at Ron, who like everyone else in the hall, looked horrified but incredulous at the same time. Harry raised his eyebrows curiously.

"It's a bit fishy isn't it? Two death eater attacks in two months and the ministry say they're unrelated somehow? I have the feeling that they're trying to cover something up." said Ron wisely.

"Do you know what Ron? You might be right there." said Hermione, surprising both Harry and Ron.

It was a rare occurrence when Hermione Granger admitted that one of the boys were right, more so when she admitted that Ron was right.

"Uh thanks?" said Ron.

"But what.." she was cut off however, by McGonagall moving along the line, handing out timetables.

"Ah crap, we have double potions first thing, then history of magic, divination and Care of Magical Creatures after lunch and then transfiguration." Ron groaned, scanning his timetable.

Harry sniggered at his friend and stood up, swinging his bag over his shoulder and waiting for Hermione and Ron to scramble from their seats before walking at a sedate pace towards the dungeons where they would spend the next two hours, getting hounded by Snape. _Well,_ Harry thought wryly, _I'm not going to give him an excuse to_, _I'll get the potion right if it kills me._

They arrived in the dungeons, glaring at Snape as usual when he completed his usual insults of the Gryffindors.

"Today, we shall be completing a draught known as the Draught of Illusion, now I don't expect dunderheads like you to understand how to make this fine potion but I must ask, does anybody know what this potion does?"

Predictably, Hermiones hand shot up, arm stretching as far as it would go. Snape saw her but ignored her, sneering at the class.

"No one? How very disappointing." Snape sneered.

Hermione blushed and lowered her hand while Harry and Ron glared at Snape, who seemed to have taken vindictive pleasure in causing Hermione embarrassment. Harry glared at the back of Snapes head as he turned and wrote on the board.

"For your information, The Draught of Illusion is a powerful hallucinogenic, used to induce lucid dreams and hallucinations. It is often used when an epiphany is in order and occasionally to determine your animagus form."

Snape sneered at the blank faces before him, eyes resting on Neville, where they glittered maliciously. Harry watched Snape with narrowed eyes, wandering why he was being such a bully.

"The instructions are on the board, you are to work in pairs. Begin."

With that, Snape marched to his desk and began marking papers, pausing to glare at the students every now and then as they collected their ingredients from the store cupboard. Determined to get one over on Snape, Harry ensured that his gurdy roots were cut exactly a quarter inch and made sure to add an anti clockwise stir for every fifth clockwise stir.

He ground the fairy wings into a fine dust, remembering to lower the heat in and stir them clockwise five times. Sure enough, halfway through completion, the potion was the aquamarine blue that it was supposed to be, earning him a proud smile from Hermione.

The minutes ticked by and the fumes were making him dizzy but determination drove him on. It was with great relief that he added leprechaun toenails, turning the potion the bright gold it was supposed to be. Grinning at Hermione, he took the potion off the heat, putting a stasis field over it so that Malfoy couldn't sabotage like he so often did.

"Okay, you bunch of dunderheads, label your potions and clear away. The lesson is over." Snape sneered, sweeping around his desk like an overgrown bat.

Harry rolled his eyes and labelled his and Hermione's names on the vial, smirking smugly as he handed the potion to Snape who just glared at the perfect potion. Harry grinned triumphantly at Ron who looked slightly put out, his and Neville's potion had turned acid green.

"Bloody hell mate! Your potion was perfect." said Ron, earning himself a cough from Hermione.

"Oh sorry Hermione, Harry and yours potion." said Ron sheepishly as they emerged from the dungeons and started making their way to the history of magic classroom, preparing for the monotonous teachings of Professor Binns.

"So, what'd you think the ministry will say about that attack?" Ron whispered as Binns began droning on about the great wand wood shortage of 1456.

"I dunno, they'll probably try and cover it up. You saw the article." said Harry, shrugging and pillowing his head on a book.

Hermione huffed loudly, throwing her quill down in disgust.

"What would you do?" she glared at them, "If I refuse to allow you to copy my notes?"

"We'll fail and it'll all be on your head." said Ron, rolling his eyes and shrugging.

Hermione grumbled something unintelligible and turned back to her notes, throwing Harry and Ron-whom were playing hangman on a sheet of parchment-dirty looks.

The rest of the day passed in a haze of lessons, a windswept walk around the grounds and a blinding headache in Harry's case. Once again, Trelawney predicted his death (twice).

It was with great relief that Harry dumped his bag in Gryffindor Tower and sloped down to the Great Hall, rubbing his temples as Ron and Hermione bickered besides him. Flopping down at Gryffindor table, Harry pulled a plate of steak and ale pie towards him, before realising that he wasn't hungry. He felt as if a leprechaun had crawled into his skull and was kicking his brain.

Ron and Hermione were still bickering, jarring his sore head unbearably. Suddenly, his stomach lurched and he clapped a hand to his mouth, running from the hall as fast as he could, leaving behind a concerned Ron and Hermione.

No sooner had he burst into a cubicle than his stomach decided to forcibly eject it's lining. Heaving and retching, Harry crouched over the toilet, eyes watering as he repeatedly vomited. Wiping his sweaty brow, Harry staggered to his feet, flushing the toilet and walking slowly over to the sink, peering into it at his drawn appearance.

Shaking his head, Harry turned to leave, just as a huge wave of dizziness overtook him, his vision darkened and the world tipped, sending him into the welcoming arms of unconsciousness. Harry Potter slumped to the floor and thought no more.


	11. Revelations

**Somebody asked what was going on between Harry and Hermione but I only just remembered to reply. Honestly? I'm not too sure where I'm going with that yet, I'm thinking that Harry has a little crush on her (as happens quite often) I don't know if I'll be doing them in a relationship. As most people don't like Harry/Ginny- I probably won't do that pairing. I'm not too sure if I'll even do a pairing as of yet. Thank you once again for all the reviews.**

**Warning: Contains quite a bit of angst and one swear word.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, never have, never will.**

"I'm gonna go find Harry," muttered Ron, dropping his cutlery and standing up, "He looked pretty upset."

Hermione nodded, lines of worry appearing in between her eyes, giving her the appearance of someone ten years older. Acting on a moments indecision, she scrambled up, swinging her bag over her shoulder. Together, they left the Great Hall, silently debating all of the places Harry could have gone.

"Well I suppose our first port of call would be the boys toilets, he looked ill this morning." said Hermione, chewing her fingernails anxiously.

"Don't worry Hermione, we'll find him." said Ron, squeezing her shoulder, argument forgotten.

Hermione nodded and followed Ron to the ground floor toilets, the ones most students went to when dining in the Great Hall. Smiling at Hermione, Ron pushed the heavy door open and entered. He gasped out loud at the sight that met him. Harry was sprawled out on the floor, unconscious, his arms and legs bent at odd angles from where had fallen, a great deal of blood had was pouring from his nose and his breathing seemed laboured.

"HARRY! HERMIONE GET IN HERE!" Ron screamed, dropping to his knees beside Harry and shaking him roughly.

The door crashed open and Hermione rushed in, paling dramatically at the sight of her best friend covered in blood and unconscious, chest rising and falling quickly – too quickly. Clapping a hand to her mouth, Hermione dropped to her knees beside Harry and proceeded to pull him into the recovery position so that he wouldn't choke on his blood, which was still pouring from his nose.

"Ron grab me some tissues and fetch Madame Pomfrey, it's imperative that Harry gets medical help." said Hermione, feeling Harry's pulse which was weak and erratic.

Ron didn't have the heart to be annoyed that Hermione had barked orders at him. Instead, he grabbed a whole toilet roll and thrust it at Hermione, dropping his bag and running out of the door as fast as his long legs would carry him. Hermione unrolled a generous amount of toilet roll and pressed it to Harry's nose in a vain attempt to staunch the heavy flow. It soaked the tissues within minutes, covering Hermione's fingers.

She couldn't bring herself to care as she yanked her scarf from her bag, pressing it firmly to Harry's nose, lip trembling as she fought tears. The blood was everywhere, on her hands, on her clothes and in a pool surrounding Harry's prone body.

"Oh Harry." said Hermione, the first tear of many falling from her eyes.

The door crashed open for a second time and Madame Pomfrey rushed in, closely followed by Ron and for some reason, Professor Dumbledore, blanching at the sight of Harry. Hermione scrambled backwards, coming to stand with Ron and Professor Dumbledore, the latter putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

The trio watched in horror as Madame Pomfrey muttered spells, thick wads of cotton wool instantly packing them into Harry's nostrils. With that, she conjured a stretcher and lifted Harry onto it, resolutely not looking at the blood as she charmed the stretcher to follow her, rushing off without a word.

Hermione and Ron just looked at the blood that covered the bathroom, comparable to a low budget slasher movie. Dumbledore wasn't faring much better but he managed to pull himself out of his slump long enough to vanish the blood with a lazy flick of his wand.

"Miss Granger you acted admirably today, your actions might well have saved young Harry's life." said Dumbledore, beaming down at Hermione as they left the bathroom and made their solemn way to the infirmary.

Hermione shook her head, tears spilling down her cheeks, reaching out and grabbing Ron's hand. Ron blushed but squeezed Hermione's small hand comfortingly.

"It's nothing, I learnt First Aid in primary school." said Hermione sadly, not really concentrating on what she was saying.

"Nevertheless, fifty points to Gryffindor. As for you Mr Weasley, thirty points to Gryffindor for remaining calm." said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling.

"I..umm thanks." said Ron, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand as they stopped outside the infirmary.

"You are quite welcome my boy, now I must be off, I have a certain werewolf I am required to contact. I am sure Harry will want you to be there when he awakes, good day."

With that, he strode away, hands clasped behind his back as he headed to his office, humming a quirky tune.

Looking nervously to Hermione, he pushed open the heavy oak doors and strode confidently into the ward, a complete contrast to how he felt, upset and scared. They found Harry almost at once, Madame Pomfrey was bending over him, muttering to herself every now and then as she jabbed him with needles and injected him with things that they probably wouldn't be able to pronounce. Ron looked around the ward until he spotted Harry's mop of black hair.

Dropping Hermione's hand, Ron rushed over, desperate to see his best friend. He was pushed back gently by Madame Pomfrey however, who looked rather frazzled.

"Out! I cannot treat Mr Potter with the both of you hovering." Madame Pomfrey barked, stepping away from Harry's bed.

"Will he be all right?" said Ron anxiously, stepping back and wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"He won't die if that's what you mean. Now I must insist that you leave, I will contact you when you can see him now go." she shooed them from the hospital wing, slamming the doors shut.

"Bitch." Ron muttered, glaring at the door and sliding down the wall.

"Ronald!" Hermione admonished, shocked at Ron's lack of respect.

"She won't let us see him Hermione. He could be dying for all we know." here, Ron's voice cracked and he buried his face in his hands.

Hermione's eyes softened and she slid down the wall next to Ron, she shifted closer and rested her head on his shoulder, gently squeezing his arm. She honestly didn't know what to do, Ron had never shown emotions like that. Hermione herself was usually very stoic and composed but seeing Harry like that had taken it out of her, she just wanted to burst into tears but she had to remain strong, Harry and Ron were relying on her.

"Oh Ron," she sighed, "You heard Madame Pomfrey, Harry isn't going to die. He's a fighter." Hermione soothed, rubbing Ron's arm, despite the lump in her throat.

"I can't lose him Hermione." said Ron, lifting his head to focus his tortured eyes on Hermione's.

Hermione's heart broke. Ron had never been like this before, he was usually strong and resilient, much like Harry. In all of their four years of friendship, Ron had never shown his emotions in front of people. But now, he looked on the verge of breaking down into tears.

"You won't," she said firmly, "Madame Pomfrey knows what she's doing."

Ron nodded but it didn't look as if he believed her. Harry was his first best friend, the first person who was interested in him and not his talented, successful brothers. Harry had been the only person he could confide in about how he felt overshadowed by his brothers, how he felt the least loved by his parents, how he felt he didn't get enough attention from them. He just couldn't lose Harry, he couldn't.

Hermione was great and he loved her more than life itself but she just wasn't Harry. He often found it hard to confide things in her, not wanting her to think less of him. A small voice in the back of his head told him he was being stupid, Hermione was his best friend and wouldn't think any less of him but he was confused about the way he felt about Hermione, he often found himself staring at her and the thought of her knowing how he felt about his family made him feel vaguely uncomfortable.

"You're bloody brilliant Hermione, do you know that?" said Ron, sadly, wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione blushed a deep, fiery red but smiled at Ron from her position on his shoulder. "You're not too bad yourself."

They elapsed into a comfortable silence, not a sound was made but for the sound of their breathing and the shouts of students as they moved from lesson to lesson. Hours came and went but still they did not move a muscle. Hermione had fallen asleep with her head on Ron's shoulder but Ron couldn't fall asleep, a combination at his awkward position, the cold floor and his gnawing anxiety over Harry kept him awake, staring into space.

Harry had to get better, he just had to. Ron was far from a religious person but he sent a prayer to a God he didn't believe in, in the hope that someone, somewhere out there would be listening and grant his wishes. All he wanted to do was go in there and demand that Madame Pomfrey allow him to see Harry but he would wait, he wasn't going to do anything that would jeopardise Harry's chances.

Footsteps sounded down the corridor and Ron looked up, just in time to see Remus hurrying towards the infirmary, looking rather stressed. He saw Ron and stopped, crouching down in front of him.

"Ron? Are you all right?" Remus asked, despite his concern for Harry, he had to make sure.

"I'm fine," Ron swallowed, "Harry isn't though."

Remus patted Ron's shoulder, smiling slightly at a sleeping Hermione. Standing up, he turned to the hospital wing doors, gulping audibly.

"Aren't you coming in?" he said, hand on the door handle and frowning at Ron.

"She chucked us out." Ron admitted, shoulders slumping.

Remus looked sympathetic as he pushed the doors open and paused in the doorway, eyes sliding to the end where he could just see Harry laying in the bed, fast asleep and extremely pale.

"Come on in, I think she's finished." said Remus, smiling kindly at Ron.

Gratefully, Ron shook Hermione's shoulder. She jerked awake, blushing furiously when she realised she had fallen asleep on Ron's shoulder. Ron helped her to her feet, nodding towards Remus, whom had been watching the exchange quite impatiently, wanting nothing more than to see Harry.

"Oh hello Professor Lupin." said Hermione, rubbing her eyes and standing in the doorway with Ron and Hermione.

"Hello Hermione, shall we go inside then?" he said kindly.

Together, they crept across the room, towards Harry's sleeping form. In sleep, Harry looked younger than his fourteen years and strangely peaceful. Ron dropped into the chair one side of Harry's bed, Hermione perching on the arm while Remus took the chair on the other side, taking Harry's reassuringly warm hand.

"I thought I told you to st- Oh hello Mr Lupin." said Madame Pomfrey, stopping in her tracks when she saw Remus.

"I'm terribly sorry Madame Pomfrey, I just received an owl from Albus, saying that Harry was taken ill. I just couldn't stay at home. It was I who gave Ron and Hermione permission to come in here." said Remus gently, looking at Harry's peaky face with a look of such tenderness that it broke Madame Pomfrey's heart.

"Not at all," she said, composing herself.

"Is he all right?" said Remus, tearing his eyes from Harry's sleeping face.

Ron and Hermione's heads snapped up, turning in Madame Pomfrey's direction. She felt a little disconcerted with all of the eyes on her but got out an answer nonetheless.

"Harry will be fine. It seems that his iron levels dropped quite dramatically, I have given him a blood replenishment potion and sedated him so that he can get some of his strength back. He will be out of here by tomorrow."

"But the blood.." said Ron weakly, emitting a huge sigh of relief.

"Has been replaced, Harry was very poorly but he will be fine. Nosebleeds are common with leukaemia." Madame Pomfrey soothed, reassuring Ron's concerns.

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey." said Remus gently, brushing the hair from Harry's face, staring tenderly at the sleeping boy.

Madame Pomfrey excused herself and bustled off to her office, slamming the door behind her. Hermione nudged Ron and nodded towards Lupin who looked like he would cry. She gave him a look that clearly said _Give them some space. _Ron understood for he quickly got to his feet, startling Hermione.

Remus looked up, startled when they rushed out of the room, giving him a small smile as they passed. Shaking his head, he turned back to Harry, staring sadly at his charges face.

"Oh Harry," he sighed "What are we going to do with you hey?"

* * *

Harry woke up, nose and eyes hurting. The room was blurred but judging from the quality of light that reached his eyes, it was late evening. He blinked his sore eyes but it was no use, without his glasses, it was hopeless to see more than a foot in front of him.

Suddenly, his glasses were slid onto his face and the room came into view. He groaned, he was in the hospital wing again, one day back and he was already vacating his usual bed? He just wanted to get better, was it too much to ask? Blinking back tears, Harry turned his head coming face to face with Remus, who looked extremely concerned.

"Uncle Remus?" said Harry hoarsely.

"Hey there Harry," said Remus, squeezing Harry's hand. "How are you feeling?"

"My throat hurts and I feel a bit weak." Harry admitted, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"That's to be expected, you lost a lot of blood." Remus said gently, carding his fingers through Harry's hair.

Harry closed his eyes and leant into the touch, taking a degree of much needed comfort from Remus' ministrations.

"How?" he finally asked when he'd composed himself.

Remus paused momentarily before resuming stroking Harry's hair.

"You had a nosebleed and you collapsed. Ron found you." said Remus gently, knowing that Harry was on the verge of tears.

"But how?" Harry replied, turning dewy eyes to Remus.

Remus looked sadly into Harry's eyes, wanting nothing more to take him into his arms but he was sure that wouldn't go down well. Harry was in a bit of shock and most likely upset, he was the sort of person to never show their emotions. There had been that time last year of course when Harry's emotions had been all over the place and he had succumbed to tears a lot but over the summer, he had became stoic once more.

"I don't know many of the details, however, Madame Pomfrey did say that you had a low blood-iron count." Remus said.

Harry sighed and leant back against his pillows, staring up at the ceiling. Remus reached forwards and grasped Harry's hand tightly in his.

"We can get through this Harry." Remus insisted, squeezing tightly.

Harry turned his eyes to Remus, smiling slightly.

"I know, I'm fine." Harry said firmly.

Remus raised his eyebrows but did not broach the subject. Harry was as stubborn as a mule, if he didn't want to talk about something, you would be hard put to get even a scrap of information out of him.

"You're a stubborn one you are." Remus said, chuckling.

Harry rolled his eyes at Remus in a fit of teenage humour.

"I learn from the best." said Harry, sniggering as Remus' bewildered expression.

"What is that supposed to mean exactly?" Remus asked, confused.

"Well lets see," said Harry, stroking his chin in mock thought "Do you or do you not fancy a certain Miss Tonks?"

Remus blushed furiously, so unlike Remus and glared at Harry.

"Enough of the cheek you. I do not harbour feelings for Dora." Remus said firmly.

"Oh yeah?" Harry raised his eyebrows "Since when did you call her Dora?"

Remus opened and shut his mouth, like a goldfish and promptly snapped it shut, shaking his head at Harry's question, he couldn't answer without giving it away. They sat in comfortable silence, nobody speaking and nobody needing too. They were just content to just sit and listen as the world went by. A small part of Harry, the small part that still possessed his childlike naivety, wished that they could just stay here forever, away from dark magic, death eaters, away from cancer and away from pain. They would just stay in their protective bubble forever, watching as the world went by.

Harry knew that it was stupid, he was imagining a situation that would _never _happen but he couldn't help it. He had been through a lot in the past two years, he'd been through a lot in his whole life. Who could blame him for fantasising? Birds tweeted outside the windows, a ferocious wind blew, howling and snarling like a vicious beast, dulling but not drowning out the tweeting of the birds.

Inside the room, it was deadly silent, each inhabitant lost in their own thoughts. They both knew, without knowing, that they were thinking along the same lines. Harry's eyelids drooped and he felt himself falling down into the world of dreams, where he flew amongst the stars, free from illness and death.

* * *

Harry stayed in the hospital wing for another day before being allowed to escape from Madame Pomfrey's clutches. He grinned as he loped down the corridors, hands deep within his pockets as he peeked through the windows at the students gathering on the vast lawns, enjoying the last of the sunshine.

After being hospitalised twice in two months and being sick many times, Harry's attitude towards life had changed. Before he got sick, Harry hadn't appreciated just how precious life is, how it could be snuffed out in an instant, like a candle in the wind. So much had changed since his third year, Harry had learnt to appreciate the smaller, less monetary things in life. Bird song, dawn, friendship, the feel of the rain on his face.

Of course, Harry had never really had a fixation with things of a monetary value before his illness. In fact, he had never known what it felt to be really able to appreciate the more material things in life, having spent twelve years, neglected and abused by his magic fearing relatives. For years, they had harassed, neglected and physically assaulted him, made disparaging remarks and on many occasions- pretended that he didn't exist.

A cough from somewhere in front of him caught his attention. Shaking himself out of his musings, Harry blinked and realised that he had been standing in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, staring blankly into space. Smiling sheepishly at the irked Fat Lady, Harry muttered the password "Hairy Trotter." and clambered through the portrait hole, hoping to find Ron and Hermione.

His face fell slightly when he searched the crowd of people gathered in the common room and Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen, Fred and George were whispering in a corner, scribbling on a piece of parchment so sighing, he crossed the room, hoping that they would know where they were.

"Hey guys, have you seen Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Ah Harrykins, fancy being our guinea pig?" Fred asked, smiling mischievously.

Harry shook his head, not liking the expression on Fred and George's face, one that promised much pain and humiliation.

"Er no thanks. I'll pass." said Harry, slinking away and up the stairs.

Sighing in frustration, Harry dug through his trunk, pulling out the Marauders Map.

His eyes scanned the familiar parchment, mouth moving but not forming words as his eyes roved over the parchment, searching for the dots of his best friends. A small part of him felt hurt that Ron and Hermione weren't here to see if he was all right, but another part – his more logical part – reasoned that they had homework and other priorities and that he couldn't expect them to be there with him, holding his hand.

He grinned when he saw that they were in the library. He tucked the map away and pulled his invisibility cloak on, hoping to give them a good scare. Sidestepping the Creevey brothers, who were lounging on the floor near the dormitory steps he crossed the room and climbed through the portrait hole.

He broke into a run, hoping that he wouldn't miss them. Sure enough, when he entered the library, short of breath, heart thumping, they were huddled in a corner, heads together and whispering. He grinned and crept up behind them, preparing to rip his cloak off, however, before he could, he heard his name and paused in the act, his curiosity piqued.

"What should we tell him?" whispered Ron.

"I honestly don't know Ron. What I do know is that Harry has a right to know." Hermione sighed.

"Easier said than done. We can't just go up to him and say 'Nice weather we're having," oh by the way. Hermione and I are an item, we hope this doesn't make you feel awkward at all." Ron said sarcastically.

"I'm sure Harry will be fine about it Ronald," Hermione admonished, "I just don't want him to feel like a third wheel because we're together." Hermione admitted, looking tearful.

"I know, I don't either." Ron sighed.

Hermione smiled slightly and leant over, pressing a kiss to Ron's lips. Harry's stomach plummeted and he rushed from the library, feeling a strange mixture of emotions that he couldn't quite understand.

How could he not have seen it? The flirtatious glances they sent each other, the way Hermione blushed whenever Ron smiled at her or complimented her. He felt slightly hurt that his friends could not confide in him, he was their best friend after all. Didn't they trust him? Of course, Ron had said that he did not want Harry to feel like a third wheel. But that was unavoidable, they had been a tight knit friendship group for the past three years, a relationship between two of the friends would change the dynamic in many ways.

Then there was his confused feelings about Hermione, sometimes he thought that he liked her and then others he felt nothing but friendship for her. _If this is what being a teenager is going to be like, you can keep it. _Harry thought miserably. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he walked right past a huge, black dog that had been staring at him from the corridor. He didn't stop until he felt somebody grab his sleeve and whirl him around.

He whipped his wand out and pinned them against the wall, body pumping with adrenaline.

"Well that's not a nice way to say hello to your godfather."

Harry's mind cleared and he realised with horror that he had his godfather pinned against the wall, wand pointed at his neck. He let go of the front of Sirius' robes and tucked his wand away, grinning apologetically at Sirius.

"Sorry about that," Harry muttered "You can never be too careful."

"Truer words have never been spoken," Sirius grinned, straightening himself up, "Now, are you going to tell me why you've got a face like a smacked bum?"

Harry rolled his eyes. Should he tell Sirius about Ron and Hermione when they hadn't even told him yet. A very small part of him said no but then another part of him told him yes, he needed advice on where to go. Somehow, he couldn't imagine telling Remus.

"Well, I er, it's Ron and Hermione." Harry admitted, falling into step beside Sirius as they walked down the corridor.

"Ah I see," said Sirius, automatically understanding, "I'm guessing that they've recently gotten very close?"

Harry nodded, pushing open the heavy oak doors and stepping into the weak September sunshine.

"You could say that," Harry shrugged "I caught them in the library, they were talking, talking about me. Ron was saying that they should tell me that they're together."

Sirius seemed to read Harry's mind.

"And how do you feel about that?" Sirius asked, eyes full of a wisdom that adulthood and Azkaban had imbued within him.

"I actually don't know. Weird I guess, Ron said he doesn't want me to feel like a third wheel but..." Harry trailed off, shrugging slightly.

"But what?" Sirius prompted, coming to a halt and turning and staring at Harry.

"But that's how it'll be. Our friendship won't be as strong if they're constantly off doing stuff." Harry admitted, blushing slightly.

"That's not true, Ron and Hermione are your best friends, they won't ditch you. And if they do, well they're not very good friends." Sirius said firmly, pausing and putting his hands on both of Harry's shoulders.

"I guess.. Could we talk about something else now?" Harry replied, feeling uncomfortable with where the conversation was going.

"Remus tells me you were taken ill again, how are you feeling?"

_Anything but that._

Harry hated talking about his illness, it seemed to be the only thing people wanted to talk to him about these days. He was sick and tired of being treated like an invalid, he was sick, not disabled. There was also a part of him that did not want to confess his true feelings about the cancer, like the fact that he was scared he was going to die, or that he just wanted to go a month without getting sick.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Harry shrugged.

Sirius frowned, it was obvious that he did not believe Harry. But he was fine, physically at least, Mentally, it was a different story but he tried not to think about it too much. He knew that the cancer was getting worse, he didn't need Madame Pomfrey to tell him that. He could feel it, when he walked, when he slept. He constantly felt ill and a weird pull that he just could not explain. Madame Pomfrey had booked him an appointment with his healer at St Mungos – whereupon he would find out if his cancer was under control.

"Are you sure?" Sirius fussed.

"I'm fine, honestly Sirius." Harry insisted.

They continued their walk around the lake in a comfortable silence, both taking comfort in the others presence. They didn't talk but there was no need to. Harry took a deep breath and let the sounds of nature wash over him, the birds tweeted in the trees, singing a song in their own language, content to just sit and watch the world go by, the trees swayed in the cool autumn breeze which ruffled Harry's hair like a proud father.

The soft trickles and plops as the Giant Squid propelled itself across the black lake and the the smell of the atmosphere when it was raining, cool, fresh air that was refreshing to breathe. Sometimes, the smell of bonfires drifted over from Hogsmeade, clinging to everything and everyone, autumn had always been Harry's favourite season. He smiled as he looked towards the forbidden forest, swathed in tones of red, gold, orange and browns, casting a fiery orange upon everything.

His smile slipped when he was faced with the very real realisation that he may not live to see another autumn, what with Voldemort and cancer, he was surprised he was still alive. And that scared him.

**Yeah, so this is a bit of a weird chapter. I apologise if it's a bit disjointed. Any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.**


	12. Insomnia

**I think I've PM'd everyone that has reviewed and if I haven't then a big, resounding Thank You! Is in order. I know that I don't reply to my reviews but I always read every single review I receive. Thank you to my anonymous reviewers too. I apologise for this being so late, my internet has been down recently. Anyway, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Autumn passed by in a flurry of torrential rain, howling wind that buffeted the stately school and unseasonal cold weather. With it, a spate of coughs and colds spread through the school like wildfire. It was not uncommon to see students walking around, ears steaming after a dose of Pepper-Up potion.

Despite the gloomy weather, a heady sense of excitement had descended upon Hogwarts. September had blurred into October and as the days ticked by, the whole school waited eagerly as the end of October drew nearer. On the thirtieth, the delegates from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be arriving and staying throughout the school year.

A blustery Sunday afternoon found Harry, Ron and Hermione, holed up in the library, poring over impossibly thick tomes of text, scribbling at the parchment as they attempted to complete a nasty essay for Snape on the properties of belladonna.

"Hey Hermione, what is belladonna? I can't seem to get this," said Ron, throwing his quill down in disgust.

Harry sniggered behind his book at Ron's grumpy expression but quickly turned it into a cough when Ron glared at him.

"Honestly Ronald, do you never listen in class? Belladonna is a highly poisonous perennial shrub that is known to cause hallucinations and death. It's often used in poisons and dark potions because of it's high poison content. It's also known as deadly nightshade," Hermione snapped, throwing her quill down in exasperation.

"All right, all right. Jeez I only asked," Ron said, picking his quill and scribbling what Hermione had just told him down.

"Don't forget to say that it grows in the shade and dislikes direct sunlight," Hermione added, rolling her essay up and stuffing it in her bag, "and that it goes under the name deadly nightshade as well."

"Now, if you are quite done. I am going to talk to Professor Snape about getting some extra credit," Hermione said, gathering her bag up and storming out of the door.

"What the bloody Hell was that about?" Ron said exasperatedly, staring at the door in which Hermione had just gone through.

"I dunno mate," Harry said, rolling his own essay up and stuffing it haphazardly into his bag, staring up at the ceiling.

Ron snorted and bent over his essay, running his hands through his hair and blowing through his teeth in irritation. Harry watched Ron with a small smile on his face. He would never say this out loud, but he honestly didn't know where he would be without Ron. Though they could never have serious conversations, Ron was great fun to be around. He was funny and always knew when Harry was brooding on something.

Before Hogwarts – Harry had never had a proper friend. There had been a boy – Jimmy Parsons in year two but Dudley had threatened him and he had started to avoid Harry like the plague. Ron was different, he didn't see the skinny, slightly weird kid that the kids in primary school did. He saw the kind, funny, loyal kid that he had befriended on their very first day.

Ron looked and caught him staring at him. Harry blushed and looked away, caught out.

"Have I got something on my face?" Ron asked curiously, feeling his cheeks.

"No, no," Harry shook his head, smiling slightly.

"Then what?" Ron asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I was just staring into space," Harry shrugged, he would rather gnaw his left arm off than tell Ron what he'd been thinking.

"Okay?" Ron said slowly, "Well come on, I'm starving. Lets go get food."

Smiling, Harry followed his best friend out of the library, struggling to keep up as Ron blustered through the corridors, intent on filling his stomach.

The Great Hall was awash with noise when Harry and Ron entered. Glancing curiously at the furiously whispering students, Harry sat down next to Hermione, who was reading the Daily Prophet with a disgusted look on her face.

"What's everyone talking about?" Harry asked, pulling a plate of chicken and mushroom pie towards him.

Hermione glanced briefly at him, exchanging a quick glance with Ron – before surreptitiously pulling the paper from the table and onto her lap. This sparked Harry's curious nature straight away. He frowned and leaned closer to Hermione.

"Let me see the paper!" he demanded.

"No, it's nothing," Hermione insisted, pulling the paper out of Harry's reach.

"Hermione," Harry warned, "I'm a big boy. I can cope with what's in there. Give it to me."

Hermione sighed and reluctantly handed the paper, slumping down in her seat as if she was expecting an explosion. Ron leaned forwards as Harry smoothed the paper out, reading the front page. His face paled and his anger grew as he read the headline.

_**Boy-Who-Lived adopted by dangerous werewolf.**_

_Disturbing new information has come to light that Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived is under the care of, none other than vicious werewolf, Remus Lupin. Werewolves are classified as dark creatures and are extremely dangerous and violent._

_For years, werewolves have attacked and maimed children, leaving them with a curse or even succumbing to death. It is rather alarming that the Ministry of Magic has allowed a dangerous Half-Breed to adopt The-Boy-Who-Lived._

_This stands to question,will the ministry be doing something about this? Or will Mr Potter continue to be in danger? Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, Dolores Umbridge had this to say._

"_Mr Potter is in grave danger. Werewolves are dirty, dangerous animals and should be rounded up and tagged. I will do everything in my power to rescue Potter from the werewolves clutches,"_

_Prophet correspondent, Rita Skeeter._

Harry was shaking with anger by the time he'd finished. He bit his lip and threw the paper to the floor, snatching his bag up and storming towards the door before anyone could even draw breath. He was beyond angry, he wanted nothing more than to find Skeeter and give her a piece of his mind. Anyone who knew Remus would know that he was the kindest, least violent man on the planet, he was not vicious and he certainly was not dark.

People stared and whispered as he passed their tables, something snapped inside of him and he stopped by the large doors, breathing heavily.

"Oh yes it's so easy to judge isn't it? Who cares if Professor Lupin is a werewolf? You didn't mind him before that so why now? All because he was cursed when he was little? How is that right? You should be ashamed of yourselves!" Harry spat.

With that, he turned on his heel and stormed from the room, Ron and Hermione following shortly after, hurrying to keep up with him. He had done something that teachers had failed at for yours, he had single-handedly silenced the entire school.

He leant against the wall, shaking with anger, heart racing and throat raw. He wanted to shout, he wanted to scream, he wanted to rage and kick and punch whoever had written that article. Now it looked like they were going to try and take Harry away from Remus, the first person who had loved him and comforted him. The man who had rescued him from the Dursleys.

Hermione caught up with him before Ron did, looking sympathetically at him as he shook with anger.

"Harry,-" Hermione began but was cut off.

"Why would anyone write that? What did me or Remus ever do to them?" Harry spat, clenching his fists.

"I don't know Harry. We'll figure something out," Hermione soothed, glaring at Ron who was hovering uselessly over her shoulder.

"They have to pay. Surely that's not legal?" Harry said, running his hands through his hair.

"I don't know Harry," Hermione said quietly, unsure of what to say.

Harry shook his head and took a deep breath. What if they took him away from Remus? And put him with a family that was only interested in The-Boy-Who-Lived, not just Harry. What if they sent him back to the Dursleys? He couldn't go back there. He just couldn't.

"I'm going for a walk. Clear my head, I'll talk later," Harry sighed.

With that said, Harry turned on his heel and stalked off down the corridor, leaving behind a flabbergasted Ron and Hermione. When he rounded the corner, he broke into a a run, head down, feet pounding the stone floors as he ran without a destination. He was so preoccupied with running that he ran full pelt into someone, landing on the floor with a thump.

"Do watch where you're going Mr Potter,"

Harry looked up into the stern face of Professor McGonagall. Blushing, he got to his feet and helped her to gather up her fallen papers, stacking them neatly in her arms.

"Why are you in such a rush?" said McGonagall, straightening herself up and staring sternly down her nose at Harry.

"No reason Professor," Harry said gloomily, staring down at his feet.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the article in The Daily Prophet now would it?" McGonagall asked, setting off at a sedate pace, motioning for Harry to follow her.

Groaning inwardly, Harry acquiesced, following McGonagall through the cold stone corridors – to what Harry guessed would be her office. Sure enough, she paused outside the familiar wooden door, opening it and allowing Harry entrance into her abode.

"Sit down," McGonagall indicated to a chair in front of her desk, crossing around it and sitting behind her desk.

"Now I must ask you not to do anything stupid. Rita Skeeter can ruin your life," McGonagall said, steepling her fingers.

"But what about what she said about Remus?" Harry said angrily, "Does everyone expect me to just sit there and let her get away with it?"

"That is exactly what they expect. The Ministry despise werewolves, they believe them all to be foul, violent creatures. Now you and I both know that is not true," McGonagall said as Harry opened his mouth to retort.

Harry slumped in his chair, clenching his fists. "But that Umbridge woman said that she's going to try and take me away from Remus." he said anxiously.

"I can assure you Mr Potter. Professor Dumbledore and myself will not let that happen. I am sure Mr Black and Mr Lupin will not take it laying down either," McGonagall said firmly.

"I..well..er..thanks," said Harry awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're most welcome. Have a biscuit." McGonagall said, shaking a tartan tin at him.

Slightly nonplussed, Harry took a ginger newt. When it came down to her students, Professor McGonagall was a fiercely protective woman, comparable to a lioness, protecting her cubs from danger. If anybody tried to harm her cubs then God help them.

After being dismissed, Harry loped through the hallways, hands deep in his pockets as he got lost in his thoughts. Something had to be done about that _woman – _she just couldn't get away with it – Harry wouldn't let her. With that thought in mind, Harry clambered through the portrait hole, spotting Ron and Hermione right away.

Ron and Hermione spent the rest of the evening trying to take his mind off of the article, engaging in rather violent games of chess and exploding snap – in which Ron lost half of his eyebrows and Hermione singed her fringe, much to her chagrin.

That night – when Harry went to sleep – his mood lifted slightly. Remus already had guardianship of Harry so that Umbridge woman had no jurisdiction over them, the Minister for Magic himself had given them his blessing. With that comforting thought in mind, Harry closed his eyes, allowing the moonlight to drift over his face and the creaking of the forbidden forest to lull him to sleep.

-xxx-

The sun rose over the horizon, peeking over the mountains like a curious child. It rose higher and higher into the sky, casting a fiery orange light upon Hogwarts. The leaves swayed in the slight breeze that ruffled the forbidden forests towering trees and the birds sang, celebrating a brand new day.

Harry sat at the windowsill near Neville's bed, watching as the grounds steadily grew lighter. He'd woken in the early hours of the morning and found himself unable to sleep. He'd been haunted by strange, disturbing dreams that didn't make sense all night and then there had been the terrifying moment when he had found himself unable to move, hearing and seeing things just out of his line of sight and vision.

After seeing spiders crawling towards him for the fifth time, he'd given up sleeping and taken up residence on the windowsill instead, watching as the dark grounds steadily grew lighter. He knew what was happening, his sleep problems were coming back again. He hadn't suffered from them in years, not since he was nine years old.

Then, it had been very easy to hide, hiding his yawn behind his hands when doing chores and then retreating to his cupboard in the vain hope of getting some sleep. Not even Remus knew that he was a closet insomniac and he wanted to keep it that way. He'd just have to get some more dreamless sleep from Madame Pomfrey.

When the grounds were completely light and he could see Hagrid striding across the grounds, Fang trotting at his heels, Harry sighed and slid down from the windowsill, preparing himself for the day ahead. He felt feverish today and his skin hurt. Great. He thought miserably. That was all he needed, to get sick.

He pulled on his robes and his scratchy Hogwarts uniform, leaving the tie loose and shuffled down to the common room, Remus' charmed parchment in one hand, school bag in the other. Sighing, he settled himself down at the small, scrubbed desk in the corner of the room and dipped his quill in the ink, preparing to write.

His hand hovered over the blue paper uncertainly. Should he mention the article to Remus? What if he hadn't read it and Harry brought it to his attention? Or what if he'd read it but didn't want to talk about it. However, something was telling him to talk to Remus about it. The man could probably put his mind at ease, if anything. With that thought, he began to write.

_Hey uncle Remus, I don't suppose you read that article that Rita Skeeter wrote did you? If so, are you okay?_

Sighing, Harry sat back and waited for a reply. He didn't have to wait long for the paper glowed green and Remus' neat handwriting appeared on the page.

_Yes I read it. Put that article from your mind Harry. She has written nothing but pure poison. Nobody is going to take you away, I will not allow it. I'm fine Harry, don't you worry about me. Why are you up so early?_

Harry read it through before penning his answer.

_But what if she does? Will they send me back to the Dursleys? I couldn't sleep._

They back and forth conversed for a while until Harry heard the tell tale thumps of the rest of Gryffindor Tower coming down the stairs, Ron's voice carrying over the others. He tucked the parchment out of sight. Ron grinned at Harry when he spotted him and strode across the room, clapping him on the back.

"You're up early," Ron surmised, adjusting the shoulder strap of his bag and turning to the portrait hole, stomach obviously having woken up.

"Yeah, stupid birds woke me up." Harry lied as they strolled down the cold, stone corridors towards the Great Hall.

Ron – for his part- looked like he had swallowed the bait and said no more about it, looking as if he was in severe pain from lack of food. Sitting down at Gryffindor table, Harry pulled a slice of toast towards him and stared unseeingly at it, suddenly not hungry.

The people in the hall engaged in their mindless chatter but Harry tuned it out, staring listlessly at his plate without interest. Ron was watching him with concern but he paid him no mind. He felt Hermione slid into the seat next to him, huffing about something or the other.

His head was hurting and his eyes felt heavy, like someone was trying to press them into his skull. He was deliberating on whether to ditch classes and go and sleep the day away. But he couldn't do that, someone would notice and then he would be in big trouble. No, he'd just have to cope with the tiredness.

"HARRY!"

Harry was jerked out of his musings by a sharp jab in his side. Turning, he scowled at Hermione.

"Bloody Hell Hermione, what is it?" Harry grumbled, rubbing the spot she had just poked.

"I was saying are you okay? You look a little tired," Hermione said, looking critically at his pale face and the bags under his eyes.

"Yeah, the birds woke me up," Harry lied, giving Hermione the same excuse he'd given Ron.

Hermione, the clever witch she was, looked as if she didn't believe him one bit. In fact, she had just opened her mouth to speak when a most unwelcome voice sounded from behind him.

"Well well Potter. Still living with the filthy half blood I see?"

Harry was out of his seat within minutes, wand pressed into Malfoy's cheek as he breathed heavily with suppressed rage. What he wouldn't give to curse Malfoy halfway to Hades, to hex him until he was an unrecognisable life form, to hurt him for every snide comment he had ever made about his friends.

His ears were ringing and he found it hard to speak as he stared down the pathetic specimen before him. Said specimen staring wearily at Harry's wand as if he half expected Harry to jab it in his eye. His legs were weak and his throat was raw.

"Shut up Malfoy. You don't know a thing!" Harry snarled, putting his wand in his pocket and walking away, having to resist the urge to punch him in the face.

With that, Harry walked away on shaky legs, trembling with anger. He was just at the door when a loud bang and a bright flash of light had him whirling around. What he saw, would stay with him forever. It seems that when he turned his back, Malfoy had pointed his wand at him and Mad-Eye Moody had seen fit to step in.

The whole school laughed as Mad-Eye bounced Ferret/Malfoy around the hall. Ron was leaning heavily on him as tears of mirth rolled down his cheeks and Hermione looked as if she was fighting a smile.

"You don't attack an opponent when their back is turned," Moody snarled, spinning Malfoy the Ferret wonder in tight, dizzying circles.

Harry thought he would explode with laughter as Moody put the ferret down Crabbe's pants, causing him to jump around, trying to wriggle the ferret out of his pants. Goyle, trying to help, pulled Crabbe's trousers down, revealing spotty boxer shorts. Crabbe shrieked and fell to the ground, the ferret getting tangled in his legs.

McGonagall hurried into the hall and rushed over the the ruckus, looking disapproving as she assessed the situation.

"Professor Moody, whatever are you doing?" McGonagall exclaimed, eyeing the squeaking ferret suspiciously.

"Teaching," Moody said nonchalantly, aiming his wand at the ferret, which was shivering in Goyle's hand.

"Is that a student?" McGonagall exclaimed, going pale.

With that, she waved her wand and with a loud pop, Malfoy transformed back. He cast a terrified look at the DADA teacher and bolted with a shout of;

"My father will hear about this!"

"Professor Moody we do not use magic as a means of punishment, we take points or assign detention and talk to their head of house. Surely Dumbledore told you that?" McGonagall said sternly, straightening her hat, which was lopsided.

"He might've mentioned it," Moody grunted, shrugging indifferently.

"Well see to it that you honour those rules," McGonagall snapped.

Moody pulled a face at her back and stalked off, muttering about hooligans and teenagers. The hall was quiet with amusement and shock. One thing was for certain, the day that Mad-Eye Moody, crazy ex-auror putting the spoilt prince of Slytherin in his place would forever go down in history.

-xxx-

**That's all folks! I know this is probably a rather short chapter but I have been insanely busy these past few weeks and wanted to get it out there. I promise that next chapter will be longer. Much love!**


	13. The Goblet

**Oh my gosh! I am fangirling like mad right now! The Phelps twins are coming to my home town! *squeals, anyway, thank you so much for the reviews! It means so much to me.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Sirius and Remus wouldn't have died and I would be filthy, stinking rich.**

All of the fourth years noticed a definite upturn in the amount of homework that had piled on them. It was in transfiguration, that they found out why. Professor McGonagall had just shouted at Seamus Finnigan for accidentally turning her quill into a goldfish and was rather frazzled.

"You need to be more careful with your spells Mr. Finnigan, you are entering the most important phase of your education, ever," barked McGonagall, "Before you know it, your Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations will be upon you,-"

"We don't do our OWL's until fifth year," said Seamus indignantly.

"Perhaps not, Mr Finnigan, but you will thank me later when I say that you will need all the practice that you can get, it seems that Miss Granger is the only person whom has managed to turn a hedgehog into a hairbrush,"

Hermione blushed prettily and stared down at her feet, biting her bottom lip as half the class turned to look at her, eyes burning into the side of her head.

It was pretty much the same for all of the lessons they had, the teachers telling them that they needed to buckle down and get a lot of practice in before their OWL's, something Ron and Harry found rather irksome, like they didn't have enough homework, they'd be lucky if they got it all finished before Christmas.

Trelawney of course, was a hopeless case. She started off the lesson by saying that Harry had the shortest life lines than anyone she had ever seen and looking at him as if he would drop dead at any minute. Ron and Harry both fought their laughter as they saw that they had got full marks for their homework, in which they had had to predict their future depending on their birth sign. They had just made it up.

They were all very relieved to get out of the stuffy divination classroom and into the airy grounds, where Hagrid was waiting to start the lesson, grinning proudly. The class approached wearily. They had been shocked and horrified when they discovered their assignment for the month, Blast-Ended Skrewts! They were like fire crabs mixed with a scorpion but three times as vicious.

"'Ello everyone, we'll be feeding the skrewts today, grab yer gloves an' follow me,"

"I will not be going near those things!" Malfoy said snobbishly, stomping his foot.

Hagrid turned and faced Malfoy, scowling at him. Harry, who had been about to step in, smirked in satisfaction when Malfoy quailed under his glare.

"Yeh'll do wha' yer told," Hagrid growled, "I'm sure Professor Moody will on'y be too happy ter 'elp me out. I 'ear yeh make a good ferret."

The Gryffindors burst into laughter as Malfoys usually pale face blushed bright pink and he scowled, crossing his arms like a petulant three year old.

To their great horror, the skrewts had grown double in length since their last visit. The Gryffindors didn't care, Hagrid had got one over on Draco Malfoy, Harry grinned, it would be all over the school by lunchtime.

It was with great relief, that they left the frigid grounds for the glorious warmth of the Entrance Hall, where a sign had been erected in their absence. Harry and Ron pushed through the crowds, wandering what all the fuss was about. Ron, being the tallest, got through the crowd with ease, pushing indignant first years out of the way.

_TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT_

_Delegates for Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will arrive at 6pm Friday 30thof October. Lessons will end half an hour early._

"Brilliant!" Ron exclaimed, punching the air as they moved away from the sign. " No Snape."

Hermione tutted and rolled her eyes and Harry shook his head. He had to agree though, he was chuffed that he wouldn't have to put up with Snape's snide remarks and Malfoy's attempts to sabotage his potion.

"I heard Cedric Diggory is entering," said Hermione matter-of-factly.

"That idiot? Hogwarts champion? Merlin help us," said Ron.

"He's not an idiot, you don't like him because he beat Gryffindor at quidditch last year," Hermione snapped.

"I don't like him because he's a smarmy git, ooh look at me, I'm Cedric Diggory, the pretty boy with not enough brains to fill an egg cup," Ron simpered.

Hermione glared at Ron and stalked off, pushing through the crowds that were making their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

"What's got her wand in a knot?" Rona asked incredulously.

Harry shrugged, there was just no point in arguing with Ron sometimes.

-xxx-

The anticipation in the air was palpable as the four houses lined up on the long, sweeping lawns of Hogwarts school, eagerly awaiting the Durmstrang and beauxbatons delegates to arrive. There had been much speculation as to how they would be arriving. If the World Cup was anything to go by, the delegates wouldn't be able to resist the chance to show off their magical skills.

The air was frigid with a cold bite to it, nipping at their ears and noses. Unconsciously, Harry wrapped his robes tighter around him as he stared around, waiting for who-knows what. He turned to Ron and Hermione, who were also watching the surrounding area expectantly.

Suddenly, a loud rumbling filled the area, rattling the windows in the castle and causing the grounds to tremble like an earthquake had just occurred. People were whispering and looking around, searching for the source of the rumbling.

"Up there!" exclaimed a Hufflepuff second year, pointing at the sky.

Sure enough, in the sky - steadily growing larger – was a small, blue speck. From the looks of things, whatever was heading towards them was rather large. The rumbling grew in intensity, until the light from Hogwarts threw it into relief, revealing the largest carriage Harry had ever seen, pulled by massive winged palominos. The powder blue carriage touched down on the grounds, causing the earth to quake.

People stepped backwards in alarm as it looked like the carriage was going to slam into them, causing most people to screech and nurse their foots as people had stepped on them. Harry was just inspecting the coat of arms on the carriage door (two golden wands, crossed, each emitting three stars) when the door opened an a woman who had to be about seven feet tall stepped out gracefully.

Harry had only ever seen one person this large, and that was Hagrid. But he didn't know if it was just him – but this woman seemed bigger somehow, looking impressively frightening as the light filtering from the cabin filtered around her, looking like a huge, fiery halo. She had handsome olive skin and large, black eyes that reminded Harry of pools of ink. Her hair was drawn into a bun and she wore magnificent pearls upon her rather large throat.

Hagrid and Dumbledore started clapping, followed by the rest of the staff and finally the students raised their hands in polite applause. She smiled graciously and took both of Dumbledore's thin hands in her rather large hands, bowing politely.

"Enchantee Professor Dumbly-dore," the woman said in broken English.

"Madame Maxime," said Dumbledore courteously "Welcome to Hogwarts my dear lady."

"I am gra'ful to be 'ere in your... How you say? Beautiful school,"

"Thank you dear lady, ah these must be your students," said Dumbledore as two dozen students jumped down from the carriage, all wearing light blue robes that seemed to be made of silk.

Madame Maxime went inside after being assured by Dumbledore that Hagrid would care for her horses, her students following after. The tension was back, now they just had to wait for Durmstrang to arrive.

The silence was as thick as snow, nobody daring to talk – lest they missed something as they waited. Suddenly, a loud, eerie noise met their ears, it sounded as if a tornado was moving along a body of water.

"Where is it?" said Hermione, eyes scanning the grounds as the sucking noise continued.

"It's the lake!" yelled Colin Creevey. "Would you look at that?"

Everyone's head snapped in the direction of the black lake – where sure enough, the surface was beginning to bubble and ripple as if somebody had brought it to boil. A whirlpool appeared and the whole school watched in awe as a huge ship rose from the depths.

As before, the students watched, shivering in the cold night air as Dumbledore greeted the Durmstrang headmaster and led him inside, his students – who were clad in thick furs – hurrying in his way.

"OI POTTER!" Malfoy's voice carried across the Entrance Hall as they made their way into the Great Hall.

Harry closed his eyes, praying for patience as he turned around to face the bane of his existence – Draco Malfoy.

"Yes Malfoy? To what do I owe this pleasure?" Harry said sarcastically, clenching his fists in his robe pockets.

"Oh, well you see Potter, I have heard something rather interesting about you, rather interesting indeed," Malfoy drawled, circling Harry maliciously.

"Oh yeah? And what is that?" said Ron, coming to Harry's aid once more.

"As you know, my father _knows_ people, and he has heard something very ah interesting about Potter here," Malfoy said cryptically.

Harry froze, the colour drained from his face and his heart plummeted. What did Malfoy know? Was he just bluffing? Or was he serious?

"What are you on about Malfoy?" Hermione snarled, shaking her head in exasperation.

"It seems that the so called Boy-Who-Lived can't even stand up to a muggle," said Malfoy smugly.

With that said, Malfoy smirked and followed his two cronies into the Great Hall, laughing raucously.

"That complete and utter prat!" Harry spat, throwing himself down at Gryffindor table and glowering at the golden plates, suddenly not very hungry.

"What did he mean Harry?" Hermione whispered, leaning closer in case of eavesdroppers.

"It's nothing, it doesn't matter," said Harry – who felt quite sick.

He hadn't told Ron and Hermione about his abuse at the Dursleys. It was too shameful, too private. Remus had only found out when he patted Harry's shoulder and he had winced. It's not that he didn't trust his friends, quite the contrary but he didn't think he could handle the pitying looks, the way that they would walk on eggshells. No, it was better if they didn't know.

"It's _not_ nothing," snapped Hermione. "I can see it in your eyes that is it something."

Harry sighed and slumped in his seat, she was relentless.

"Look, I said it's nothing, so can we please just drop it?" he said, losing his temper.

Hermione's jaw snapped shut and she turned away from Harry, tears in his eyes. Ron looked uncomfortable with her tears and turned away, facing Dumbledore who had just stood to make a speech.

"Welcome, welcome one and all. I trust our guests are comfortable on this fine night?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled across the room – to the Durmstrang students – whom had elected to sit at the Slytherin table and to the Beauxbatons students – whom had elected to sit at the Ravenclaw table.

The students turned and stared at the delegates in true Hogwarts fashion. Ron's jaw dropped when he saw who was sitting at the Durmstrang table.

"Harry! It's Krum, look over there," Ron gabbled, eyes shining excitedly.

Harry followed Ron's line of vision – where sure enough – Viktor Krum sat, glowering at the tittering girls and peering around the Great Hall in interest.

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Ronald, he's just a quidditch player," she said.

"Just a quidditch player?" Ron said hoarsely. "He's the best there is. I didn't know he was still at school."

Hermione was saved from retorting by Dumbledore continuing with his speech, he smiled down at the expectant faces, making everyone in the vicinity of his stare feel as if they were being x-rayed.

"The Triwizard Tournament will be officially open at the end of the feast. For now, I welcome you all to sample the delicious food Hogwarts has to offer. Tuck in!"

As usual, the dishes filled with food and Ron started eating with gusto, piling his plate so high that Harry could barely see over the top of it. There were some dishes that weren't usually at Hogwarts, which Harry guessed were made to make their guests feel welcome.

"Er Hermione?" Ron said tentatively, pointing to a tureen of what looked to be a red soup. "What is that?"

Hermione looked up from her plate, ladelling some of the soup up and sniffing it. She let the ladle drop into the tureen and turned back to Ron.

"It's soupe de poisson, fish soup," she added at Ron's blank look.

Ron shrugged and continued to eat his mashed potato. Harry, who was still silently glowering over what Malfoy had said, concentrated on his plate, chewing slowly and scowling as he felt Hermione's eyes in the side of his head.

"Hey," said Ron, nudging Harry and pointing to the staff table. "What're they doing here?"

Harry looked up to the staff table, where Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch were conversing with Professor Dumbledore. Harry shrugged.

"They helped to organise the tournament didn't they?"

Once the plates were clean and the majority of the school was leaning sleepily on the tables, Dumbledore stood up to make a speech.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, well aware of the tension that seemed to have filled the hall. "The Triwizard Tournament will begin momentarily. But first, I would like to give you a few words of explanation. Please excuse an old man's ramblings."

The hall laughed appreciatively.

"-Just to clarify the rules that we will be following this coming year. But before that, allow me to introduce Mr Bartemius Crouch and Mr Ludo Bagman," there was a smattering of polite applause but people were getting restless.

"Mr Bagman and Mr Crouch have worked extremely hard over the past few months to arrange the Triwizard Tournament. They will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff and Maxime as judges at the events. The casket then if you please Mr Filch,"

The hall watched with bated breath as Filch approached Dumbledore, carrying a large and rather dirty wooden chest which was encrusted with jewels. It looked to be very old. A heady sense of excitement filled the air as Filch set it in front of Dumbledore and slouched away.

"The tasks that the champions will face this year have already been determined by Mr Crouch and Mr Bagman. There will be three tasks, spread throughout the school year. They will test he champions in many ways. Their prowess at magic – their nerve – and, their ability to cope in the face of danger.

"As you already know, three champions – one from each school – compete in the tournament, one from each school. The person with the highest accumulated score after the third task takes home to Triwizard Cup. The champions are chosen by an impartial judge – the Goblet of Fire."

The whole hall held it's breath as Dumbledore took out a large, wooden cup that was brimming with white and blue flames, placing it atop the wooden chest.

"Should anybody wish to submit their name for selection. They are required to write their name and school upon a slip of parchment within twenty-four hours. Tomorrow, Halloween, the Goblet will return the name of the chosen champions. The Goblet will be placed in the Entrance Hall tonight after the feast. I, myself will draw an age line around the goblet so that nobody underage gives in to temptation,"

Here, his eyes slid to Fred and George, who looked like kicked puppies.

"Last but not least. I wish to express upon all of you that entering this competition should not be done so lightly. You enter, you enter alone. Once you are selected, you are bound by a magically binding contract and must complete the tournament. Now, goodnight to you all, pip pip."

Everyone blinked at the abrupt dismissal before slowly ascending to their feet, shuffling out of the hall and chatting excitedly. Harry walked by Ron and Hermione silently, mind not on the Triwizard Tournament but on Hermione and Ron finding out about his treatment at the Dursleys.

He was startled out of his musings when a hand gripped his lower arm and dragged him behind a tapestry, which hid a shortcut to Gryffindor Tower. Harry whirled around, glaring at Hermione – whom had obviously just grabbed him.

"Merlin, Hermione. What the bloody Hell was that for?" Harry snapped, rubbing his neck uncomfortably.

"We need to talk, don't you think Ron?" said Hermione quietly.

"Don't bring me into this," said Ron.

Hermione huffed and turned back to Harry. "What did Malfoy mean and please don't tell me to drop it, we're your best friends, we're not going to judge you,"

"Fine!" Harry snapped, losing his temper. "I'll tell you, I'll tell the whole world that my relatives were abusive arseholes that starved me and locked me away and beat me and pretended I didn't exist. I'll tell you that I probably wouldn't have survived another year if it wasn't for Remus. Are you happy now Hermione? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

With that said, Harry whirled around and stormed off up the corridor, heart thumping with fear and anger, leaving behind a tearful Hermione and shocked Ron. What Harry didn't notice, was a thin, curly haired woman, lurking out of sight – twirling an acid green quill in her hands – devilish grin upon her horse like face.

"Oh yes," she muttered to herself. "the public will love this!"


	14. The Fourth Champion

**Sorry about the previous chapter being so short. I've been so busy lately! Anyway, thank you for the reviews, faves and follows. I really appreciate them.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Owns, not me.**

* * *

Harry laid his aching body upon the soft covers of his four poster. The recent onslaught of colds and flu that had attacked Hogwarts had left him feeling weary and vulnerable, the treatment – which was still weekly – was making him feel weak and sick and the medicines that he had to take were not without their side effects. He often found himself getting light headed.

Ron and Hermione had gone for a walk around the grounds but Harry had elected to stay indoors and rest, he really didn't feel well today. The cold weather most certainly wouldn't help matters. His eyelids drooped and he found himself falling into a light sleep – however, no sooner had his head hit the pillow – than Ron and Hermione burst into the room, stopping dead when they saw the state that Harry was in.

Hermione approached him cautiously and sat at the end of his bed, grabbing his ankle. Ron hovered behind her, wheezing slightly from his sprint up the stairs.

"You all right there Harry?" said Hermione, looking very worried.

"Mm, fine thanks," said Harry sitting up and leaning against his headboard.

"Listen, Harry, we need to talk," said Hermione tentatively, as if she was expecting Harry to blow his top at any minute.

"About what?" but he knew what about, she wanted to talk about last night, what he'd said, Malfoy.

"You know what Harry, we're your best friends. How could you not tell us?"

"Look, I'm sorry. It just feels so shameful, I can't even stand up to a muggle," Harry said, hanging his head in shame.

"Harry, your uncle is three times the size of you, you're not allowed to use magic outside of school and you're not a violent person. With the exception of Malfoy of course," said Hermione, lips twitching slightly.

"Well, Malfoy brings out my ninja side," Harry joked, winking at Hermione.

Hermione snorted and shook her head.

"Seriously though, we want you to feel that you can come to us with stuff like this. We won't judge you, we just don't want you to keep things to yourself," said Hermione sadly.

Harry let out a long, tired breath and dropped his chin to his chest. This was what he'd been dreading happening, right from the moment the words had left Malfoy's mouth. He should have known that they'd find out eventually. There was only so long that you could keep these things to yourself. He forced himself to look at his best friend, dreading what he was about to say.

"What I'm about to tell you, it stays here. Don't tell a soul, not even your parents. I don't want you to interrupt, just let me speak. It'll be easier that way," said Harry nervously.

Hermione and Ron nodded eagerly, looking slightly nervous.

"Okay, well as you know, my parents died when I was fifteen months and I was dumped on the Dursley's doorstep by Dumbledore, with no worry that I could crawl away or catch pneumonia. Anyway, they took me in out of obligation and I lived there up until my fifth year.

"When I turned four, strange things started happening around me. Things would float towards me and I somehow made my nursery school teacher lose all of her hair. That's when the beatings started. At first, it was just a slap on the face or a clip around the ear from my aunt."

Tears had started to form in Hermione's eyes and Ron looked quite faint.

"When I turned six, my uncle said I should start pulling my weight around the house if I was to continue living there so my aunt taught me to cook and clean. By the time I was seven, I was the only person who cooked and cleaned, though, I rarely got to eat.

"On my eighth birthday – the beatings got worse, I had constant bruises and burns but I never complained. The teachers saw but said nothing, I was just the delinquent boy, I didn't deserve a happy family. Birthdays and Christmases were the worst, I rarely got a presents and the beatings were the worse, especially on my birthday, Vernon said it gave me something to grow on."

Harry took a deep shuddering breath before continuing.

"Then, my Hogwarts letters started arriving. I was curious – because I'd never had post before. Anyway, The Dursleys had kept my true heritage from me. They told me that my parents died in a car crash – drink driving. This is the worst part, they actually made me hate my parents,"

Harry looked away, blinking hard as he tried to compose himself. Hermione clucked sympathetically and Ron was gripping the foot of Harry's bed as if the floors had just fallen from under his feet.

"I was moved into the smallest bedroom, I think they were hoping that the letters would stop coming," said Harry, rolling his eyes. "They didn't, obviously, they managed to find their ways in milk bottles and eggs. Vernon lost it and gave me another beating. Then I went to Hogwarts and the beatings stopped, he was too scared I think."

Hermione burst into tears, burying her face in her hands and shaking with sobs. Harry looked down and bit his lip, he didn't intend to upset her but they had wanted to know.

"I don't have to continue if you don't want me to," said Harry, shifting closer to Hermione and putting an arm around her shoulders.

"No, no, continue," said Hermione.

"I well, er after the floating pudding incident, I got another beating. This time with a belt and it hurt, it really hurt," Harry shivered. "After that, when Vernon realised my magic wouldn't lash out anymore, he beat me for every small thing, though never enough to do serious injury, he wasn't that stupid contrary to belief.

"Then, there was the name calling. Freak, boy, it. They even called me Bambi once," said Harry shaking his head.

Hermione gave a great gasp of outrage, Ron just looked confused.

"How dare they?" she burst out, forgetting her promise not to interrupt. "Those foul, loathsome, evil little toads," she seethed, practically foaming at the mouth.

"Sorry, but who is Bambi?" said Ron, looking nonplussed.

"Bambi, it's a children's cartoon film. In it, his mother is dead," said Hermione – who was slightly seething.

Harry smiled slightly as Ron spluttered incoherently with anger, it was always worth something to have Ron and Hermione fighting in your corner.

"So, well, that's it really, you know the rest," said Harry, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry," Hermione burst into tears and threw herself at Harry, wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder.

Harry patted her back awkwardly, looking to Ron for support. He just grinned and shrugged.

"Hermione, it's fine. I'm okay now," Harry soothed, feeling uncomfortable with having a crying girl in his arms. How did Remus deal with it?

"Sorry," she said, blushing and pulling away, wiping her eyes as she did so. "I forgot myself for a moment there."

"It's no problem," said Harry, feeling vaguely uncomfortable.

After telling Ron and Hermione the details of everything that had happened to him at the Dursley's - he felt a strange sense of relief, like poison had been drained out of him. Indeed, he felt mentally and emotionally drained. He wasn't used to showing his emotions – especially not to his friends and it felt strange to sit there and pour out his life history to his best friends. Somehow, he felt closer to them because of it.

Smiling, he clambered out of bed and struggled into his robes. Ron and Hermione stood behind him as he went to the small open window beside Nevile's bed and looked out at the grounds. A cool sense of nostalgia filled him as he stared out at the Scottish mountains, the Black lake, the gently swaying trees of the Forbidden Forest. Hogwarts had been his first home, the first place he felt welcome.

There was just something so beautiful and simple about Hogwarts. Whether it was the heavy snow storms that left everything looking bleached and icy or the orange, gold and reds that occurred around autumn time. The sights, the sounds, the smells, it reminded him unbearably of home, a long forgotten place that he had lived in when he was small.

He took a deep breath, inhaling the soothing scent of wood smoke and pumpkins. A smell that was so reminiscent of Autumn that he felt slightly dizzy. A small smile slid over his face as he saw Hagrid chasing Fang (who had what looked to be a moving twig) around the grounds. Ron was sniggering behind him and Hermione was fighting her amusement as Hagrid made a dive for Fang but missed, falling into the murky water of the Black Lake.

A small beetle wended it's way across the windowsill, heading for the small hole that was in the window sealing. Harry watched it without much interest before moving his eyes to the grounds, a grin slid across his face as he spotted Remus walking up the grounds, towards the castle.

"Remus is here," said Harry grinning and heading for the door at a light sprint.

Ron and Hermione followed as he weaved through the corridors, intent on seeing Remus. He hadn't seen Remus since he went back to Hogwarts and had missed him something chronic.

"Did he say he'd be coming?" Ron called, struggling to keep up with Harry.

"No, but I want to see him," Harry called back, stumbling on a loose flagstone before regaining his balance.

He ran down the stairs, rounded a corner into the Entrance Hall and ran right into Remus' arms, hugging him tightly. Remus stumbled backwards, chuckling slightly and hugged Harry back.

"What're you doing here?" Harry grinned up at Remus.

Remus smiled and shook his head, ruffling Harry's hair fondly.

"I'm here to speak to Professor Dumbledore. I won't be here for long I'm afraid," he said gently.

"Oh," Harry's face fell and he tried to hide how disappointed he felt.

"We'll see each other on your next Hogsmeade visit, when is it by the way?" said Remus sympathetically, looking guilty.

Harry shrugged and beckoned Ron and Hermione over (they had been hovering by the staircase for the past five minutes.

"8th of November," Harry said, grinning to hide his disappointment.

"Okay, well I'll see you then. I really must be going," Remus said, pulling Harry into a tight hug and kissing his messy head.

"Bye Uncle Remus," said Harry, waving as Remus disappeared out of sight.

* * *

Remus paced the headmasters office, too frustrated to be fascinated by the whirring and smoking contraptions. He was seething, Rita Skeeter had gone too far with that Daily Prophet article, he could tell that Harry had been upset about it. It took all of his willpower not to go to the newspaper offices and hex her into oblivion.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, eyes devoid of the usual twinkle, fingers intertwined under his chin as he surveyed Remus' pacing. He had known that Remus would be agitated when he found out that the Ministry weren't looking into Skeeter's article. They were saying that there really wasn't a case against her until she wrote another article.

"Surely there's something Albus!" Remus spat, trying to control his temper. "Defamation of character for one."

He had been hurt and appalled when he'd been labelled as 'vicious' and 'violent. Anybody who knew Remus Lupin – would know that he was the least violent person in existence, let alone the least violent werewolf. He had gone straight to Dumbledore after reading the article and demanded that she be taken to court.

"I tried my best Remus. The Ministry don't see anything wrong with the article. They cannot imprison her for something that has only happened once. Yes, it is defamation of character on your part but, and I apologise, the ministry do not hold much esteem over werewolves like yourself." Dumbledore said sadly.

Remus dropped into a seat, shaking with anger. It wasn't often that he lost his temper but at the moment, he was finding it nigh on impossible to hold his anger in. Dumbledore gazed sympathetically at him and leant back in his chair.

"However, should Rita Skeeter write another poisonous article about yourself or Harry, the ministry will have no choice but to follow through with procedure and haul her in for questioning. Stay calm, we will have justice," Dumbledore said.

Remus put his face in his heads, moving them up and running them through his greying hair.

"That's not all though, I got an owl from the Ministry yesterday, saying they are going to review Harry's guardianship case, and my criminal records – to see if I'm fit to care for him. What am I going to do Albus? They'll twist and manipulate things until I lose Harry," Remus said, looking at Dumbledore with desperate eyes.

Dumbledore felt his heart plummet. Remus was right – the ministry would manipulate things, they would do everything in their power to get The-Boy-Who-Lived away from a werewolf, no matter the cost. Even if Remus' criminal record was clean – which Albus didn't doubt that it was, the Ministry would still 'intervene for the safety of the child'

There was one thing that Remus could do, where the ministry would have no jurisdiction. He would have to adopt Harry as his own son. The children's safety and adoption services were based within the Ministry of Magic but it was a separate organisation, they had no political power whatsoever but they had the power of what children went where. They were said to be unprejudiced against werewolves, it was the only option.

"I have a solution. Of course it is entirely your choice but I believe that this is the only way top get the ministry off your back,"

Remus leant forwards, looking desperate.

"Anything Albus, anything,"

Dumbledore surveyed Remus over the top of his half-moon spectacles, eyes radiating power and wisdom.

"You'll have to adopt Harry,"

Remus was brought up short. Adopt Harry? He stared at Albus with a mix of bewilderment, horror and hope. Could Dumbledore honestly believe that he could adopt Harry? What about James? It didn't feel right that he would be replacing James as Harry's father. Of course, Remus still wouldn't be Harry's blood father but by law and by everything else – Remus would be Harry's father.

"Not that I don't want to or anything, but, how are you going to persuade the Ministry to let me adopt Harry? They hate werewolves remember?" Remus said slightly bitterly.

"The Ministry yes, but the ministry don't deal with adoptions. Contrary to popular belief – the child's protective services are separate from the Ministry of Magic and take each case on it's merits."

Remus looked Dumbledore in the eye.

"And what if Harry doesn't agree?" he said, finally projecting the fear that had plagued him since Dumbledore had suggested adoption. Would Harry want to take on the surname of Lupin?

"We will get to that when we come to it. We need to speak to him and explain the situation. Go home Remus, we will sort this out," Dumbledore said kindly.

Remus left the room, reeling with thought. Was he really prepared to take Harry as his son? Would he still be just 'Uncle Remus'? Of course, the answers to those questions were obvious – Remus would be proud to call Harry his son.

* * *

The excitement in the Great Hall was as thick as butter, everywhere Harry looked, students were chatting excitedly and peering at the Goblet – which had been placed at the front of the hall. Dumbledore was sitting in his usual throne-like chair at the centre of the staff table, for some reason – the rest of the staff looked frazzled, Moody just looked his usual paranoid self.

"I heard Angelina entered," said Ron, staring expectantly at the empty golden plates and rubbing his stomach.

"Oh, I hope she gets it," said Hermione, smiling slightly.

The feast dragged on forever. Harry just wanted the feast to end so that he could see would be the Hogwarts champion. It seemed he wasn't the only one. Around the hall, people were craning their necks to see if Dumbledore had finished eating, others were bouncing in their seats or staring at Dumbledore with rapt attention, waiting for him to finish his meal.

After what seemed an age, the plates were empty and the entire hall was staring expectantly at Dumbledore – who had just moved from his seat and taken his usual spot at the front of the hall. People started whispering excitedly, including the teachers. Either side of Dumbledore, Madame Maxime and Karkaroff were shivering with anticipation, McGonagall looked white with nerves and Professor Flitwick was chewing his fingernails.

"The Goblet will make a decision momentarily," Dumbledore began. "It may take up to a minute longer to come to a decision so please be patient. If you are chosen, please come up to the front, walk along the staff table and go the that chamber over there," said Dumbledore, pointing to a door that Harry hadn't noticed before.

The tension had built a crescendo, Harry could almost taste the tense atmosphere as Dumbledore raised his wand and extinguished all the lights. Had it not been for the white and blue flickering flames – they would have been plunged into total darkness.

Everybody watched on tenterhooks as the flames inside the Goblet suddenly turned bright red, sparks flew up into the air and a small piece of parchment fluttered into Dumbledore's outstretched hand. Harry didn't realise he was holding his breath as Dumbledore unfurled the parchment and read what was written on it.

"The champion for Durmstrang," the school held it's breath. "Will be Viktor Krum."

A wash of noise and applause filled the Great Hall as a surly looking Krum slouched up to the front, shook Dumbledore's hand and disappeared out of sight. Dumbledore smiled at the excited students and turned back to the Goblet.

The clapping had died down now, everyone was waiting for the next name to be spat out of the goblet. You could practically hear a collective breath as the flames turned red once more and spat out a second scrap of parchment.

"The champion for Beauxbatons, is Fleur Delacour!"

Once more, the hall erupted into applause as Fleur simpered and shimmed off to the side chamber, looking rather proud of herself. The whole school were on the edge of their seats, this was it, the Hogwarts champion, the moment they'd all been waiting for since the first name had come out of the Goblet.

Once more, the flames turned red and began to spark. There was a sense of excitement in the air as a third sheet of parchment fluttered into Dumbledore's outstretched hand. He read the paper – before looking up at the hall.

"The Hogwarts champion, is Cedric Diggory,"

The applause from the Hufflepuff table was phenomenal. They had never had such a victory as this, it was common opinion that Hufflepuff was the worse house to be in. Now, they had a chance to prove them wrong.

"Wonderful," Dumbledore called when the applause had died down and Cedric had disappeared into the chamber. "We now have our three champions, I am relying upon all of you to give the champions all of your support. It will be exceedingly difficult and,-"

Dumbledore was cut off however, when the Goblet fizzed and sparked for the fourth time that night. Perplexedly, he moved forwards, catching the parchment that had just shot out and opening it. He went deathly pale and looked out at the hall, searching for someone. He composed himself and cleared his throat.

"Harry potter!"

Harry's whole world collapsed. This couldn't be happening, why him? Why? He was aware of his heart pounding in his ears, of the whispers, the stares, the glares. He could feel every pore in his body leaking with sweat as he stumbled towards Dumbledore on shaky legs. Dumbledore looked angriert than Harry had ever seen him.

Wordlessly, Dumbledore pointed to the chamber. Harry's heart thudded as he moved towards the chamber, feeling as if he would pass out at any minute. This just couldn't be happening, not again. Was he ever going to be having a quiet year at Hogwarts?

He entered the chamber – which seemed cold and imposing after the welcoming warmth of the Great Hall. Shakily, he surveyed the three champions – whom had turned and were now staring at him. He opened his mouth to speak but found he had no words to say, if he spoke, he would vomit and the situation was bad enough as it was.

"What is it? Do zey want us back?" Fleur Delacour said, standing in front of Harry.

Harry shook his head and sat down heavily on a chair, putting his head in his hands as the shock of the situation got to him. The door swung open, hitting the wall and bouncing forwards. Harry's head snapped up as Dumbledore entered the room, followed by Ludo Bagman, Mad-Eye Moody, and for some reason – Professor Snape.

"Amazing!" Bagman boomed. "Absolutely astounding, Ladies and Gentlemen, I introduce the youngest Triwizard champion ever to live!"

Harry felt sick at the sound of his new moniker, he thouht the Boy-Who-Lived was bad, this one seemed worse somehow.

The other champions seemed utterly shocked, Harry tensed as surly glares were sent his way. He knew what they must be thinking – Harry Potter – stealing the limelight again. Dumbledore came and stood behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder for support.

"That is enough Ludo. I know not how it happened but young Harry here is indeed the fourth Triwizard champion,"

"But that ees preposterous," Madame Maxime boomed, strolling into the room and coming to stand behind Fleur – who was still glaring daggers at Harry.

"I am afraid not, my dear lady. Harry indeed has been chosen," said Dumbledore gravely.

"I didn't put my name in!" Harry burst out. "I don't know how it got in there but it wasn't me."

"But O' course 'E is lyin'." said Fleur, frowning slightly. "'E cannot compete, 'E is too young, just a child."

Harry found himself bristling at the just a child bit. Honestly, how old did they think he was?

Harry watched numbly as Dumbledore, Karkaroff and Madame Maxime argued amongst themselves. After what seemed an age, Harry was sent to bed with the other champions – too distressed to even feel tired. It was going to be a long year.

When he entered the common room, it was empty. Obviously, people had given up on waiting for him and gone to bed. It looked as if a party had gone on in the common room, streamers and banners lay everywhere – along with the remaining dregs of food. He felt slightly hurt that Ron and Hermione hadn't waited up for him but pushed it away – it was well past midnight, he couldn't expect them to wait up for him.

So when he entered the fourth year boys dorms. He was surprised to find Ron sitting on his bed, kicking his legs as he waited for Harry. The other boys were fast asleep, dreams unhaunted by nightmares. Harry sighed and unbuckled his robes, letting them slide to the floor before stepping into his pyjamas, fumbling with the buttons.

"Hogwarts champion huh?" said Ron, picking at a loose thread on his comforter.

"Listen, Ron, I didn't put my name in that Goblet," said Harry.

If his best friend didn't believe him – then he didn't know what he would do. It would make things so much more difficult to cope with. Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, okay then," he said stretching his arms and fake-yawning.

"No, Ron, listen. I didn't, you've got to believe me!" Harry begged, he couldn't lose Ron, not after everything that they'd been through.

"I don't _have _to believe anything," said Ron, exaggerating the word 'have'.

Harry shook his head in bewilderment, he sat down heavily on his bed and stared at his hands.

"No, fine don't believe me. Don't believe your best friend. Have I ever lied to you before? No! So why would I start now?"

Ron didn't make eye contact with Harry as he answered.

"Oh I don't know. So you can get the glory _again?_"

Harry's jaw snapped open, so this was what it was all about. Ron was jealous? Of Harry, it was a bitter pill to swallow, Harry had always been jealous of Ron.

"Oh I see, this is what it's all about. You're jealous? Of the fame, of the money, of the credit I get for our little adventures. I would have given it all up if it meant I could have what you have, a family. Do you think I want a scar on my head?, don't you think I'd prefer to have my parents?" said Harry heatedly.

Ron had the decency to look ashamed. He looked down at his lap and bit his bottom lip, deep in thought.

"Okay, I admit it, I'm jealous. I'm jealous of all the attention that you get – from Mum – from Dad, it's like I don't exist when you're around. I say nothing because you're my best friend, I put up with it because I know it's not your fault. At school, I'm Harry Potter's best friend – not Ron Weasley, it sucks." Ron said, rubbing his neck uncomfortably.

Harry felt a stirring of guilt deep within him. He also felt rather surprised, Ron was jealous of him? It was ironic that all these years – they had been jealous of each other and never said a word.

"I'm sorry Ron, I truly am. But please believe me, I didn't put my name in the Goblet. I understand now why you can get jealous but don't break off our friendship for this, please," said Harry desperately.

Ron looked up and into Harry's eyes. They were swimming with sincerity, hope and fear. The last one, he hoped never to see again. Slowly, he nodded, sighing loudly.

"Sorry mate. I'm a real prat sometimes," Ron said, thoroughly ashamed of himself.

"It's all right, I understand where you're coming from. I really can. You're Just Ron to me," said Harry, blushing slightly.

"I er, well I'm sorry again. I'm going to sleep. So um, goodnight," with that said, Ron gave Harry an awkward kind of wave and swung his hangings shut, staring up at the moonlight filtering through the gaps.

Harry lay awake for a long while after Ron went to bed, just thinking. Every time he closed his eyes, the thoughts buzzed around his head like angry hornets, making him feel physically sick. He was entered into a tournament that he had no idea what to expect in, half the school would probably turn against him. Now, he would have to juggle the cancer with the probably impossible tasks. What would Hermione say? Would she act like Ron had? Would she act worst? He couldn't bear to lose Hermione, her and Ron were what made life bearable.

He was still reeling from Ron's revelation. That he was jealous of him. All four years of friendship, Harry had been jealous of Ron for having something that he; Harry didn't, a loving family. Of course, Mrs Weasley insisted that he was a part of the family – but he wasn't – not really. He now had Remus – whom he saw as something of a father figure – and Sirius – whom was like his fun uncle.

How was he going to cope with the tasks? They were likely to be extremely trying and difficult, way beyond what a fourth year could do. Dumbledore had briefly outlined the rules but Harry hadn't really been listened, lost in a fog of disbelief and pure shock. All he did know, was that he wasn't allowed to get help with the tasks. He had to figure them out on their own.

Sighing in frustration, Harry turnd onto his side, facing the cold, stone wall – just staring into space. The insomnia was back with a venegence, not even dreamless sleep worked anymore. His body had become immune to it. Giving up sleeping as a bad job, Harry shuffled out of bed and crouched over his trunk, pulling out his invisibility cloak an The Marauders Map. He bent over it momentarily, noting that the teachers were all in their office – they had clearly finished their patrols for the night.

Slipping on some slippers, Harry crept out of the dorms and down the stairs, where moonlight was filtering into the common room – throwing the empty crisp packets and butterbeer bottles into sharp relief. He crept through the debris of what looked to be quite the party and headed for the portrait hole.

He had just passed the sofas when he stepped on something round and cold and fell to his bottom with a loud crash. Swearing, Harry rubbed his backside and got to his feet, casting a weary glance to the dorms. A memory of Hermione telling him that the staircases were charmed to stop noise from the common room disturbing sleeping students. He was never more grateful for that charm in his life.

He almost laughed out loud when he saw what he'd trodden on. There, glinting innocently in the moonlight was a bottle of firewhiskey. The fiery red contents sloshing around from where Harry had kicked it. Fred and George must have been experimenting with it, as there was half a bottle left. Acting on a split seconds decision, Harry scooped the bottle under his arms before swinging the cloak over his shoulders. Well, it wouldn't do to get caught out of bounds with a bottle of firewhiskey under his arm.

A small voice in the back of his head told him to put the bottle down, he was underage and could get into big trouble if he was caught. Alcohol was a poison and could do a lot of damage to a growing body. Harry shrugged mentally and gripped the cold bottle tighter, making his quiet way to the astronomy tower.

It was a cool, clear night with just a hint of frost. The stars glinted in the velvety sky and the occasional owl hooted. Harry shrugged off his invisibility cloak, folding it neatly and placing the marauders map on top of it, weighing it down with one of his slippers, well he didn't want it to blow away.

He leant against the stone battlements of the astronomy tower and stared out at what was visible of the Hogwarts grounds from his position on the floor. He could just make out the tops of the forbidden forest and the surrounding mountains. Uncorking the bottle, Harry brought it slowly to his lips, ignoring his instincts – which were screaming at him to throw the bottle over the parapet and go to bed.

Instead, he brought the bottle to his lips and downed a generous measure of the fiery beverage. It burned his throat and chest as it went down, making him cough and his eyes water. He spluttered for several minutes before bringing the bottle back to his lips and downing a larger measure this time.

He could feel his attentiveness slipping, his body numbing as he lost control. He felt light headed and giggly. A gasp to his right brought his attention to a visitor. He turned his head and giggled when he saw who it was.

"'Ello Uncle Remus. Pull up a floor," Harry giggled, moving to bring the bottle to his lips again.

Remus grabbed the bottle from his hands, throwing it away from Harry and sitting him up straighter. Remus shuddered, Harry was freezing. He took his cloak off and wrapped it around Harry's shoulders, Madame Pomfrey would skin him alive if Harry got pneumonia. Harry giggled some more and slid some more down the wall.

"I have a secret Uncle Remus," Harry slurred, pushing a finger to Remus' lips. "I..I forgot what I was going'a say."

Remus couldn't bring himself to be angry with Harry, not with the state Harry was in. It was quite obvious that Harry was upset with the days proceedings and had resorted to drink to dull his emotions. As Remus put his arm around Harry and pulled him to himself for warmth, Remus wondered why people drunk when they were depressed.

Alcohol was a depressant, it made you feel worse than you already did. Whenever he drunk, he brooded on dark thoughts and often found himself getting quite tearful. He never forgot what was bothering him so didn't bother trying to drown his sorrows with alcohol. He always had been a comfort eater.

Remus could see by Harry's face that he was rather distressed, he was shaking and his soppy smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Mum 'N Dad Woul' be 'Shamed of me," Harry slurred, giggling slightly.

Remus was shocked, where on earth had that come from? Of course Lily and James wouldn't be ashamed of Harry, the thought was absurd. He stood up abruptly, pulling Harry with him. Harry swayed slightly, a dazed expression upon his face – before Remus firmly gripped his shoulders.

"Harry James Potter, I never want to hear you speaking like that again, do you hear me? Your parents would be extremely proud of you!" Remus exclaimed, imploring Harry to see sense.

"'Kay," said Harry, belching. "I think I'm gonna puke."

He did indeed – look rather green. Harry clapped his hand over his mouth and vomited all over Remus feet, legs buckling as he fell to the floor, still vomiting. Remus knelt down beside him, careful not to kneel in the vomit and rubbed Harry's back as he vomited repeatedly.

When Harry had stopped vomiting – Remus vanished the sick and pulled a violently trembling Harry to his feet. Some of the vomit had splashed on his cloak - which was still wrapped around Harry's shoulders but he couldn't bring himself to care. Harry was half asleep as Remus half carried him to Dumbledore's office, speaking the password and lifiting Harry up on the stairs lest he tumble. He knocked with one hand on Dumbledore's door and waited for the invitation to enter.

"You may enter,"

Harry was groaning slightly as Remus hauled him into the room and laid him gently on the couch, covering him with the throw, ensuring that he was on his side. Dumbledore surveyed the scene with some sadness as Remus gently stroked Harry's sweaty brow and held his hand.

"Remus? What on earth happened?"

Remus had hastened to the school as soon as he could when he'd heard about Harry being entered into the Triwizard Tournament, knowing that Harry may need comforting. Finding Harry drunk to the point of passing out on top of the astronomy tower, would stay with him forever. Remus had been quick to blame Dumbledore when he heard of Harry's name coming out of the Goblet but then he realised, it wasn't Dumbledore's fault – he was just looking for someone to blame.

"He decided to drown his sorrows in a bottle of firewhiskey," said Remus, shuddering as he thought of what could have happened if he hadn't got there on time. The boy had drunk almost the while bottle, his body wasn't cut out for mega alcohol consumption.

Dumbledore seemed to visibly droop. He looked as if he'd aged ten years in ten minutes as he took in Harry's pale, sweaty face and Remus' anguished one.

"Oh, dear," said Dumbledore sadly, rummaging in his desk for something. "Here, give him this. It will sober him up." said Dumbledore, handing Remus a light blue coloured potion.

Remus gratefully took the potion and sat a sleepy Harry up, tipping his head back and massaging his throat as the potion was tipped gently into his mouth. Harry blinked a couple of times – before staring around the room in horror. He was going to be in so much trouble.

"How are you feeling Harry?" said Remus tenderly.

Harry gulped audibly before looking around the room. He froze, horrified when he saw Dumbledore standing behind Remus, looking unusually morose.

"Fine, I'm not going to be expelled am I?" said Harry, voicing out loud his fear.

Remus looked to Dumbledore for confirmation, if Harry had to leave Hogwarts; it would kill him inside. He implored Dumbledore to do the right thing.

"No, Harry, you're not going to be expelled. However, this cannot go unpunished, you will have detention with Mr Filch Monday to Friday evening," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling sadly.

"I'm really sorry," said Harry croakily, sitting up. Remus sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Not at all, my dear boy. There comes a time in everyone's life when it all becomes too much and we do foolish things. I trust it won't happen again?" said Dumbledore softly.

Harry swallowed and nodded, feeling immensely guilty. He hadn't meant to worry Remus and Dumbledore like this. He had been intent on drinking until he was numb, until he couldn't feel, couldn't think. Now, sobered up, Harry felt foolish for thinking it would be a good idea. What on earth had he been thinking?

"I think it would be wise for Remus to take you home for tonight. I dare say you will be feeling unwell tomorrow," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling.

Harry blushed and took Remus' hand as he helped him to his feet. He still felt a bit woozy and had to hold onto Remus to stop himself from stumbling. Remus kept his arm firmly wrapped around Harry's shoulders as he led him to the fireplace and threw the green powder into the hearth.

Together, they stepped into the warm flames and were whirled away to their destination. Harry was beginning to feel sick again, he tried to hold it in, knowing that he would have been horrified if vomit suddenly sprayed out of his fireplace. He pitched forwards when they arrived in the correct grate, falling to his hands and knees. His stomach heaved and he vomited all over the shag pile carpet.

Remus helped a furiously blushing Harry up the stairs, laying him down in his bed and stroking his hair.

"Uncle Remus, I'm sorry," said Harry, grabbing Remus' wrist when Remus made to leave.

Remus surveyed him with sad eyes. He sat down on Harry's bed and pressed a kiss to Harry's temple. It was such a tender and fatherly move that Harry found a lump gathering in his throat. He didn't know if it was the alcohol or the days proceedings but his emotions were all over the place today.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow Harry. Get some sleep now," Remus whispered, tucking Harry in tightly.

Harry stared up at his enchanted ceiling as Remus left the room, leaving the door open a crack in case Harry needed him. A shooting star wended it's way across the sky but Harry paid it no mind. He was too deep in thought. The day caught up with him and he found himself suddenly exhausted, his eyes drooped and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The first thing that Harry noticed when he finally woke was his pounding head and stiff neck. He groaned and turned his head to the side, away from the blazing sunlight which was streaming through the windows, making his sore head ache beyond belief. He blinked when the blurred shape of Remus came into view. Remus slid Harry's glasses onto his face and the room came into view.

The memories of the previous night came flooding back and Harry hung his head in shame, unwilling to meet the disappointed gaze Remus was sure to hold. He tried to sit up but winced as a huge wave of vertigo washed through him, making him feel as if he would vomit. Harry clenched at his bed covers as the room begun to spin.

"Here, take this," said Remus softly, pressing a red potion into Harry's hands.

With shaky, fumbling fingers, Harry downed the vile tasting concoction and leaned back in relief as his headache and dizziness faded, leaving him feel weak and shaky. A glass of water was pressed into his hands next. Harry downed it greedily, not realising how thirsty he actually was.

When the glass was empty, Remus took it away. He sat down on Harry's bed and tipped his chin to meet his eyes. Harry saw not disappointment but empathy there. He looked away and blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Why Harry?" said Remus gently.

Harry bowed his head and took a deep breath as he tried to compose himself.

"I don't know, it all just got too much I guess. The tournament and everything," Harry said awkwardly, still unused to expressinng his feelings, no matter how much he'd done it yesterday.

"Why didn't you come to me? Or Sirius? You know that drinking isn't the answer Harry,"

Harry sighed.

"I don't know. I thought you probably didn't have time for me," Harry admitted, blushing slightly.

Remus was gobsmacked. "What? Of course I have time for you? What gave you that idea?"

Harry shrugged helplessly and looked down at his hands, picking a hangnail. Remus took his hands and squeezed tightly.

"I don't know. It's just earlier; in the Entrance Hall," said Harry, blushing slightly at his admission.

"Oh Harry, I'll always make time for you. Always. But I had to see Professor Dumbledore," said Remus, wanting nothing more than to reach out and hug Harry.

"Am I in trouble?" said Harry, slowly looking at Remus.

Remus was shocked by the emotions swirling in Harry's emerald orbs. He sat back and thought about it, should he punish Harry? A small part of him told him yes but another part told him to just scold Harry, tell him the dangers of alcohol and be done with it.

"Not today Harry, but if you do it again – you'll be grounded until your thirtieth birthday," Remus said, sounding quite serious.

Harry nodded, blushing slightly.

"Harry, I must impress upon you the seriousness of drinking alcohol at such a young age. You're still growing, alcohol at your age could be disastrous to your development. Also, alcohol poisoning is a big killer, how do you think Sirius and I would feel if you died? Ron and Hermione?"

"I..I didn't think," said Harry, feeling ashamed.

"That much is obvious," said Remus, sounding slightly amused but stern nonetheless. "Where did you get the alcohol anyway? You didn't sneak down to Hogsmeade again did you?"

"No, no!" said Harry quickly. "I found it in the common room."

Remus resisted the urge to clip Harry round the ear. Something his father most likely would have done if he'd discovered him drinking a substance he'd found.

"Harry, you doughnut. You _never _drink alcohol that isn't yours. You don't know what's been done to it," said Remus sternly.

"Sorry Uncle Remus," said Harry sheepishly.

"I'm sure you are. Please don't do that to me again," said Remus, shaking slightly at the memory.

Harry shuffled forwards and grabbed Remus' arms, feeling guilty for worrying Remus so much. If he'd have known how upset Remus would be – he never would have done it. Remus smiled and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders, ruffling his hair lovingly.

Remus stared off into the distance, reassured by the warm weight of Harry at his side. His mind drifted to Dumbledore's words and he swallowed nervously. He turned to face Harry, suddenly feeling inexplicably nervous.

"Harry, there's something I need to talk to you about,"

Harry sat up straighter, looking suddenly scared. What was this about?

"I received a letter yesterday and it seems that the Ministry are reviewing the case of my guardianship of you,"

Harry froze, completely horrified. They couldn't do that! Why were they starting now? All because of what Rita Skeeter had written?

"Because of what that _bitch _wrote?" Harry said, quailing under the glare that Remus fixed him with. "Sorry, but is it because of that?"

Remus nodded sadly. "Yes Harry, it's because of that. But Professor Dumbledore has a solution. I'm not sure how you'll feel about it though." said Remus nervously.

Harry's heart hammered and he gestured for Remus to continue, taking deep, calming breaths.

"He suggested that I adopt you,"

There was complete and utter silence as Harry took in the shocking news. The room seemed to implode with the deadly silence, it was so thick, it was almost deafening. Harry wasn't sure how he felt about Remus adopting him. On one hand, if he didn't, he would likely end up in an orphanage. On the other, it felt terribly disloyal to his father, what would James have thought?

"Oh," was all Harry could say.

Remus tried to hide his hurt as Harry's shoulders visibly drooped and he bowed his head, deep in contemplative thought.

"How, how would you manage to adopt me if the Ministry are trying to take me away?" said Harry, finally meeting Remus' eye.

"The adoption services and the Ministry of Magic are two separate organisations. The adoption agency takes each case on its merits. And they don't discriminate." Remus said nervoussly.

"Why didn't they do this before?" said Harry, slightly confused.

"What do you mean?" said Remus slowly.

"I mean, how come Fudge dealt with it if all adoptions are dealt with by the adoption services?" said Harry, already knowing the answer.

"Probably so they could do exactly this." said Remus grimly.

Harry took a deep breath and turned to Remus.

"Lets do it then, I want you to adopt me," said Harry nervously.

Remus smiled and engulfed Harry in a bone-breaking hug. He could almost sob with relief, he had thought for sure that Harry would be disgusted at the idea.

"I just want you to know that I will never try and replace your father, I will never expect you to call me Dad. I'll still be Uncle Remus," said Remus, finally releasing Harry.

"I know, you don't have to tell me that, how'd you think Sirius will react?" Harry said nervously.

Remus took a deep breath, he wasn't sure how Sirius would react. He couldn't bring himself to care, Harry was his priority now.

"I'm sure he'll understand. Now Harry, you may need to take my surname. I understand if you don't want to. You'll still be Harry Potter but your adoption certificate would have to say Harry Potter-Lupin,"

"So, I can still use my own surname. It'll just be on my adoption certificate?" said Harry, clarifying what he'd just heard.

"Yes, you'll still be Harry Potter," said Remus, smiling slightly.

Harry grinned, in spite of his bad mood the day prior – a small bubble of happiness had grown within him at Remus' words.

"Lets do it," he grinned.

* * *

**Whew! 22 pages! I was going to stick the repurcussions of Skeeter hearing Harry's outburst in this chapter but I decided against it. It'll be in the next chapter instead.**


	15. Revealed!

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! It's been pretty hectic for me recently. I might not be able to update as often, now I've started voluntary work but I _will_ still update. Thank you for all the reviews, faves and follows!**

**Disclaimer: Gryffindor is red, Ravenclaw is blue, I don't own, so you don't sue.**

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Harry's mood deteriorated quite badly. Half the school had shunned him and taken to donning 'Support Cedric Diggory' badges. Which they flashed at him at every opportunity. He had heard no more from Remus on the adoption front and Rita Skeeter was still spouting her vile lies. Hermione and Ron had tried to cheer him up, for which he was grateful but his mood just could not be lifted.

The treatment was taking its toll again. He was constantly fatigued and tired and he couldn't go one day without being tired. Not only that, but numerous mouth ulcers lined the inside of his mouth, making it almost impossible to eat anything. Madame Pomfrey had provided a gel for them but it burnt like an inferno and tasted like poison.

The weather wasn't helping matters. The icy, biting wind and snow flurries brought in a bout of coughs and colds, all of which Harry had contracted. He had point-blank refused to go to the Hospital Wing when Hermione had tried to get him to go, so instead, she had made him stay in bed and brought Madame Pomfrey to him herself.

November was looming, getting ever closer. As it did, Harry felt a cruel sense of fear and anxiety that had nothing to do with his raging illness. It was more to do with the fact that he was going to be thrown into an unknown task with no clue as to what to do. He was done for. His only hope, was for to not finish the task and become disqualified. It's not like he would be disappointing anyone. Nobody would be cheering him on and the people who were, would just want him out alive.

He meandered aimlessly through the icy grounds, grass crunching underfoot as he walked. He slipped and stumbled a few times but regained his footing, intent on a quiet stroll around the lake. The lake was frozen, he could see a thick, icy sludge as the Giant Squid broke through the surface with its tentacles. He watched it for a while, seemingly fascinated by the cephalopod.

Heavy footfalls behind him alerted Harry to somebody else's presence. He turned around and smiled slightly when he saw Hagrid, Fang trotting at his heels. Hagrid nodded at him in greeting as he approached and looked around furtively, as if trying to search out any eavesdroppers. Harry's heart sank slightly, this couldn't be good, that expression on Hagrid's face usually meant what he was doing was illegal.

"'Ello, 'Arry," said Hagrid as Harry appeared at his side, albeit suspiciously.

"Hey, Hagrid. What's up?"

Hagrid looked left and right, shaggy hair flying in the wind as he did so. He raised his eyebrows and leaned in closer to Harry, having to bend to get the desired result.

"I Know wha' the firs' task is," said Hagrid, casting a conspirational glance around the grounds.

Really, Hagrid could have given Mad-Eye Moody a run for his money. Harry's heart rate accelerated as he took in Hagrid's words. A strange sense of relief, fear and hope had lodged itself in his gut. Harry sincerely hoped that this was going where he thought it was going.

"Can you," Harry licked his lips, which were suddenly very dry. "I mean, can you tell me?"

Hagrid beamed, bushy beard twitching as he smiled kindly down at Harry. Harry slumped slightly in relief. Of course Hagrid would tell him! He was silly to assume otherwise. Hagrid nodded, positively glowing with excitement. This alone, made Harry feel inexplicably nervous, the task must be bad if Hagrid was getting excited about it.

"O' course I can, jus' don' tell anyone. It's more'n my jobs worth ter tell yer," said Hagrid shiftily.

Harry nodded and made a gesture to say that his lips were sealed. Slightly nervous, Harry followed Hagrid towards the Forbidden Forest of all places. What on earth had he got himself into? All the creatures that resided in the Forbidden Forest tended to be vicious or dangerous. His mind drifted to the acromantula in second year.

They stumbled through the trees, to Harry's horror, stumbling off of the path. Harry froze, horrified. Hadn't Hagrid always told him not to stray from the path? There were supposed to be full blown werewolves and other vicious creatures in there.

"Er, Hagrid," Harry called, struggling to keep up with Hagrid's large strides. "Where are we going?"

"In a minute," Hagrid called, waving a hand and ducking through a small canopy of leaves and twigs.

As they walked on and the minutes ticked by, Harry felt a tingling of magic wash over him. His heart leapt into his mouth, they must be near. He hurried after Hagrid, intent on finding out what the task would be.

A wave of heat hit him and he reeled back, disorientated in the sudden change in temperature. He looked up and his jaw dropped, her surreptitiously felt his wrist to see if his heart was still beating. The first task was manticores, Dumbledore had actually allowed them?

There, in an enclosure, guarding its eggs like a fierce lioness, was a manticore. An actual, full blown, very vicious looking manticore. The face of a man, with the body of a lion and the tail of a scorpion sting, the manticore was the stuff of nightmares. How on earth had the ministry managed to procure one? They were one of the rarest creatures in the Wizarding World.

He turned to Hagrid, who looked as if all of his Christmases had come at once as he watched the men attempt to subdue the vicious creature. It was at least ten feet long, with cold, vicious looking eyes. It reminded Harry of looking into the eyes or Aragog, Hagrid's pet acromantula.

"_This, _is the first task?" said Harry hoarsely, hardly daring to believe his eyes. "A manticore?"

Hagrid nodded, beaming proudly. Harry wondered if he had to fight it or just get past it. He was hoping for the latter. Thanking Hagrid, Harry turned back round and stumbled through the trees, not caring if he was eaten by a werewolf or kidnapped by a centaur herd. He had to find Ron and Hermione, Dumbledore, anybody who would listen. There was no way he could prepare to fight a manticore in two weeks.

He emerged into the fresh, cold sunlight of the Hogwarts grounds and slouched dazedly back up to the castle, only slightly aware of where his feet were taking. A huge wave of panic was threatening to engulf him and it took all of his resolve not to pass out. He was doomed, done for, dead as a dodo.

He finally made it to Gryffindor Tower in relatively one piece and gasped out the password, feeling slightly dizzy. Hermione and Ron looked up, concerned when he approached them in their corner, sinking bonelessly into an armchair.

"Manticores," he said quietly. "The first task is manticores."

Hermione blanched and Ron turned deathly pale. He could see the panic in Hermione's eyes and that was what scared him the most. Where had the cool, collected Hermione gone? The one who could solve anything with her cool use of intellect and admirable ability not to panic?

"Harry," said Hermione cautiously. "how did you find out?"

Harry sat up straighter, feeling slightly calmer. "Hagrid showed me,"

"Are you sure,-" Ron began.

"Oh I'm sure all right," said Harry, nodding.

"We can get through this. There are ways to protect against them, I'm sure of it. I'll look them up!"

With that said, Hermione dashed off through the portrait hole, bag clutched to her chest. Harry and Ron exchanged amused glances. Three guesses where she was off to. The rest of the day passed by in a anxiety induced haze.

In two weeks time, he would be trying to get past a fully grown manticore.

* * *

**Short chapter but I wanted to get this one out there. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. Feel free to let me know what you liked/disliked. Also, what did you think of me changing the tasks? Good? Bad?**

**Also, I have started writing an original fiction (Losing Hope) and it can be found at Fictionpress, under the username SearchingForYou. Feel free to take a look and let me know what you think.*hint hint. Shameless self advertising right here!**


	16. Music Tames the Beast

**Thank you for the reviews! I think I've messaged everyone. But, feel free to let me know if I've missed you out. Oh, Happy December!**

**Edit: Panthera is the scientific name for lion. In case anybody is wandering. if you're wondering what a panthscologist is, I made it up! I took the scientific name for lion, the scientific name for scorpion (scorpio) and added 'Ologist on the end. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Potter Harry own don't I. Now read it backwards. Now don't sue.**

* * *

As the weeks passed, Harry found himself feverishly rifling through impossibly thick tomes of text in a desperate hope of coming out of the first task alive. Manticores? Of all the ridiculous, moronic things minister Fudge had done. Suggesting that the champions had to enter an enclosure with a very rare and volatile beast had to be the most stupid.

Cooped up in a library and hiding behind towering stacks of books had taken its toll, leaving Harry liable to lose his temper. He hadn't yet told Remus that he knew what the first task was. He knew that the man would go crazy when he found out what Harry was up against. He may even insist that Harry be pulled out of the tournament.

It wasn't that he wanted to be in the competition - quite the contrary – but, he didn't want people to think he was weak or too scared to compete in the tasks. He'd been getting enough stick recently and he didn't want to add being pulled from the competition by his guardian to the mix.

For all intents and purposes, Remus was Harry's father. And as such, had jurisdiction over the ministry and Dumbledore on whether Harry competed in the competition or not. Remus had done everything a father had done. He'd cared for him, set rules and punished him by grounding when necessary. He'd comforted him and kept him safe and warm. He was the closest Harry had to a father. For that sole reason, Harry decided that Remus deserved to know.

He knew how Remus would react. He'd hit the roof, mumble obscenities under his breath, thinking Harry couldn't hear. Then, he would try to insist that he march up to the school, shout some more, calm down and then grudgingly agree to let Harry compete. Harry smirked slightly. He knew Remus too well.

Harry's mood had deteriorated further since the beginning of October. What with the gloomy weather that had descended upon Hogwarts, half the school victimising him and his illness, Harry found it difficult to be cheerful about anything. Rita continued to spout her spiel, despite Dumbledore's severe warnings that she would not like what happened to her if she continued.

Harry had learnt not to let the articles get the better of him. Everyone knew that 'Poison Pen Skeeter' would stop at nothing to get a story. Even if that meant deception and breaking the law. Mixed in with twisting and morphing the truth to a point where it could easily be classed as lies. Remus had sent several complaints to the Prophet and Sirius had even suggested that they send a curse through the mail, having got the idea from a book of pranks.

Remus had been sorely tempted and Harry had been hard put to convince them otherwise. It just wasn't worth it. Some way, somehow, Rita Skeeter would get her comeuppance. Harry rarely read the Daily Prophet these days. It was full of nothing but barefaced lies and satirical humour. In other words, it wasn't even worth lining Hedwigs cage.

Hermione and Ron seemed to be on the same page as him. Hermione had even cancelled her subscription. Harry found that Skeeter's lies were the least of his worries. He had bigger things to worry about. Like coming out of the first task unscathed.

Sighing in frustration, Harry slammed the large book shut, sending up a small plume of dust and rested his forehead upon it. He breathed in the musty smell that only came from old books and closed his eyes. He was so tired, he could sleep all day. Instead, he re-shelved the books and snatched up his bag, casting one longing glance at the distant Quidditch Pitch.

Instead, he shouldered his bag and moved into the dark corridor. First of all, he needed to write to Remus. Then, he would get some dinner and go to bed. He was too tired to care what the entire school thought of him tonight.

Harry barely noticed where he was going as his feet found the familiar route to Gryffindor Common Room. He cast a gloomy look at the darkening skies as he passed. Merlin, why was winter so depressing? He clambered on autopilot through the portrait hole and flopped down in his favourite armchair by the fire, staring into the roaring fire.

He pulled out Remus' charmed paper and smoothed it out on his lap, summoning an abandoned quill that sat on the coffee table. His fingers curled around the creased edges of the paper as he

decided what to write. Finally, he cast the die and started scribbling-

_Uncle Remus, are you there? I found out what the first task is. _

Harry sat back and stared anxiously at the parchment, creasing his brow as he waited for Remus to reply. After what seemed an age, the parchment glowed blue and Remus' neat handwriting appeared on the page.

_Hello, Harry. How are you. You did? How did you find out?_

Harry bit his lip as he thought through what to write back. _Here goes nothing. _He thought grimly.

_I'm fine. The first task is manticores. Hagrid showed me. _

Harry could almost feel the anger radiating from the page as Remus' reply popped up, so quickly that Harry thought he must have charmed it on. His handwriting was more messy, hastily written.

_So, just to corroborate. Dumbledore seriously expects a fourteen year old child to get past a manticore? Of all the bloody creatures in the magical world, he decides on a manticore? I'm coming up to the school._

With that, the paper glowed a dull grey, meaning Remus had left the vicinity of the paper. Harry groaned and rested his head in his hands. What had he done?

* * *

Harry fidget nervously on Dumbledore's hard wooden chairs, shooting solicitous glances at a mutinous looking Remus every now and then. To say Remus had been angry would be an understatement. The man had been absolutely livid that Harry was being made to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Dumbledore surveyed him sadly over his half-moon spectacles, eyes twinkling gently as he surveyed his former student. He had never quite seen Remus this way before.

"Remus, it states quite clearly in the rule book that Harry must compete – for fear of losing his magic," Dumbledore said gravely, steepling his fingers.

Remus let out an agitated huff and resisted the urge to slam his fists down on Dumbledore's desk. As soon as he had entered the room and seen the state Harry had been in, he was finding it prohibitively hard to reign in his temper. So close to the full moon, Remus Lupin was not to be messed with.

"Change the rules then," Remus snapped, causing Harry to flinch on instinct.

"It is not as simple as that, Remus. Harry has signed a magically binding contract. He _must _compete or his magical core will be trained,"

Remus growled low in his throat and cast a quick glance at Harry, who was looking down at his lap with feigned interest and twiddling his thumbs. Unintentionally, Remus found a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth. James had done exactly that when he was in an awkward situation.

"Damn it, Albus! I'm tired of listening to your half baked excuses. Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't withdraw Harry from Hogwarts. Because then, the contract will be null and void," Remus demanded, eyes blazing.

Despite the gravity of the situation, Dumbledore smiled. It was just like Remus to find loopholes, no matter how small or barely there they were. Of course, a man who had known nothing but discrimination and oppression. He had had to learn to find loopholes in laws due to his werewolf status. In the eyes of the ministry and the majority of the wizarding world, Remus was a dark creature and as such, _must _have dark tendencies. This had led to him being accused of several minor crimes, all of which he'd been acquitted for.

"Remus, I understand your concern. I truly do. I feel that taking Harry out of Hogwarts would be detrimental at this stage. You are very right in saying that the contract will be null and void. I implore you to see sense, if you pull Harry from Hogwarts, he can't come back,"

Remus opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Harry, whose eyes were boring into Remus', sending a look that he only knew too well. It was full of desperation and pleading. Harry didn't want to leave Hogwarts. It was his home, the first place he could truly have called home, the place where he met Remus, and Ron, and Hermione. There was no way he was leaving Hogwarts without a fight.

"No, I don't want to leave Hogwarts,"

Remus looked into Harry's eyes and felt guilt stir his insides. He didn't want to take Harry away from Hogwarts. But, he didn't want Harry to get hurt in the seemingly impossible tasks. For a while, neither of them spoke, just looking into each others eyes. An unspoken understanding passed between them. No words needed to be said.

"Harry, I just want you to be safe. These tasks are profoundly difficult. This is no testament to your skills, but you're only fourteen. Do you expect me to just sit by and watch you get killed? You're too precious to me, Harry."

The clearing of a throat startled both Remus and Harry, whom seemed to have forgotten that Dumbledore was in the room. The old, wizened wizard eyed them, the room crackling gently with the force of his power. The old man exuded a front of calm and intelligence that could only come with being the greatest wizard since Merlin.

"Harry will be well protected. Safety precautions have been put into place and HitWizards will be on standby, should anything get out of hand. We have our finest healers on the front-line. We can help Harry through his tasks together," Dumbledore said, sitting up straighter.

Remus looked at Dumbledore for a long time. Sending a message that passed Harry by unawares. Dumbledore seemed to understand, for he nodded minutely.

"Please, Uncle Remus. Don't take me away from Hogwarts," Harry pleaded, resisting the urge to grab Remus' shoulders and shake some sense into him.

Remus looked into Harry's brilliant green eyes and found himself relenting. He couldn't take Harry away from Hogwarts. Harry would never forgive him. As a guardian, it was Remus' job to ensure that Harry was happy and healthy. He wasn't honouring that job if he took him away from his second home.

"You can stay at Hogwarts,-" Harry whooped. "_but, _any trouble and you're out. I want to keep you safe, Harry." Remus finished, smiling at the relieved yet happy look that crossed Harry's face.

"Excellent," said Dumbledore cheerfully, beaming genially, despite the gravity of the situation. "Harry, Sirius has got into contact and asked me to pass on a message. He said that, and I quote 'Go kick some manticore butt'"

Harry sniggered at Dumbledore saying the word 'butt' and Remus rolled his eyes at how irresponsible his friend could be sometime. Though uncommonly kind hearted and intelligent, Sirius could be rather immature as well. Then again, so could Remus. For the first time in weeks, Harry felt a small burden lift off of his shoulders.

"Professor,-" A thought had suddenly occurred to Harry, "I thought that we weren't allowed help with the tasks?"

Remus smothered a smile and Dumbledore didn't even bother. He truly was his mothers son. Lily would have made that observation as well, whereas his father would have overlooked it.

"Ah, my boy. As your father once said, rules are made to be broken. If I'm much mistaken, you seem to have rather the penchant for rule breaking,"

Remus tutted. "Of course we're going to help you, Harry. Rules or not,"

Dumbledore smiled down at Harry in a grandfatherly fashion and inclined his head slightly. So slight that had Harry not been paying attention, he would not have noticed it. They spent a pleasant couple of hours, indulging in a light tea while Remus indulged Harry and an amused looking Dumbledore in stories of his childhood with the Marauders. All too soon, though. It was curfew, so they bade goodnight to Dumbledore and Remus walked Harry back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Be good, I'll see you next week," said Remus, when they had arrived in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Harry nodded, fiddling with his hands. In a way, he was relieved that he could compete in the tournament but in other ways, he felt a little let down that Remus had given in so easily. He'd half expected his guardian to refuse to back down and fight in his corner, but he knew that Remus only wanted to make Harry happy and if staying at Hogwarts was what he wanted, then so be it.

They bade each other goodbye and went their separate ways. Remus back home and Harry to his dormitory. Whereupon, he dropped bonelessly into bed, falling asleep instantly.

-xxx-

Harry roused the next morning, his glasses digging into his face and in the clothes he'd worn the night before. He shivered when he realised he had fallen asleep on top of his blankets and the cold wind that leaked through the gaps in the windows attacked at his exposed skin. It wasn't one of his best ideas. Now, he was likely to get a cold or flu.

Harry dragged himself from the bed, running his hands through his tousled hair and shuffling into the bathroom. It was even colder in the bathroom and Harry found himself involuntarily shivering. He peered critically in the mirror. Merlin, he looked like death warmed up. He had huge purple shadows under his eyes and a thin sheen of sweat permeated his face. His hair was rumpled and his skin held a greyish pallor.

Shaking his head at his less than healthy appearance, Harry turned away from the mirror and indulged in a long, hot shower, exhaling gently as the warm water cascaded over his body and smoothed out his tight muscles. He shut the shower off and pulled on his clothes from the night before. He'd forgotten clean clothes.

When he got into the dormitory, Ron was sitting on his bed, picking at a hangnail. He resolutely stared down at his lap as he felt Harry approach him. Several times, he looked up and opened his mouth, only to look down at again.

"What is it, mate?" said Harry, suspicious at his best friends' behaviour.

Frowning, Ron took a deep breath. "How are you?"

The question caught Harry off guard. He paused in the act of pulling a pair of socks from his trunk to stare incredulously at Ron. Ron didn't do feelings. He was all about fun, Quidditch and pranks. If Ron was asking him how he felt, something must be wrong.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Harry said, with feigned insouciance.

Ron bit his lip. He gave Harry a look that clearly said he didn't believe him. Harry sighed and turned away from him, heading for the sanctuary of the bathroom.

"I'm in love with Hermione,"

Harry stopped, his back to Ron as he took in the newest revelation. How could he not have seen, had Ron kept it from him all this time? The thought hurt more than he thought possible. Then, there was his own feelings with Hermione to contend with. He had thought that maybe he had a crush on her at the beginning of summer but then, as the months passed, Harry found himself thinking of her less that way. Of course, he should be happy for Ron, he was his best friend.

Slowly, he turned around and fixed a desultory upon his face.

"Really? That's great!" Harry exclaimed.

Ron grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head in what Harry knew to be nerves. He took a deep breath and for the first time, looked into Harry's eyes.

"Would, I mean, would you mind if I asked her out?"

Looking at the desperation in Ron's face, Harry couldn't bring himself to be upset at his friend. If his friends were happy, then Harry would be. He smirked slightly and nodded.

"Go ahead. But you know, if you hurt her – I'll rip your head off,"

Ron beamed, genuinely happy that Harry approved.

"I'll bear that in mind,"

Harry grinned, and just like that, his mind was trained away from the impending task and his worsening condition. Instead, he spent the next half an hour playing exploding snap with Ron before they dragged their feet off to potions.

* * *

The first task was a day away and Harry was no closer to figuring out how he was supposed to defeat a fully grown manticore. They were resistant to magic and had extremely volatile, they were known attack for no reason. Harry would be pretty much going in there blind.

Hermione and Ron had loyally agreed to help him, Sirius and Remus had sent him stacks of notes and huge tomes of text. But, after the fifteenth book with no mention of the rare beasts, Harry was slowly resigning himself to his fate. He was done for.

He sighed and rested his head on one of the closed book and shut his eyes. Hermione and Ron shot him concerned glances but decided not to say anything. What could they possibly say to console him?

"Harry, I've got it!" Hermione burst out excitedly.

Harry's head snapped up and he ripped the book from Hermione's hands, slamming it down on the table. He shot Hermione an apologetic glance, before leaning over the book. He smoothed the yellowing pages as he read the passage, his heart in his mouth.

_**Manticores- Taming the beast.**_

_Of all the creatures in existence. The manticore is perhaps the most violent and volatile. Native of Peru and originating from Greece. The manticore is characterized by its human like head, body of a panthera and the sting of a scorpion, the manticore is not an animal to be messed with. _

_There are many theories as to how tame the untameable manticore – each more absurd than its predecessor. Over the centuries, people have tried and failed to find spells that are successful in taming/killing the great beast of Peru. _

_Manticores have an extensive defensive and offensive system. Their hides repel most poisons and curses and they have a deadly sting, which kills in a single sting. There is no known antidote as nobody has ever survived long enough to research one. It is less well known that manticores croon a haunting melody to their victims when devouring them. With this in mind, several top panthscologists (scientists specialising in the study of manticores), devised an ingenious plan to tame a manticore, long enough to get away._

_Music. At the right tempo and notes, music has been discovered to have an anaesthetic effect upon the majestic creatures. Panthscologists believe that the music triggers the chemical centre in the manticores brain, thus providing an escape route. _

"Music," said Harry incredulously. "That's all I needed to do?"

Hermione looked relieved while Ron looked amused. Honestly, all these weeks and all he'd needed to do was play it a bit of music. He felt so stupid. Hermione smiled sympathetically at him.

"Now, I know of a few music spells but they require you to compose the music yourself. Your best bet is to find a spell that records it and plays back." Hermione said in one breath.

"Thanks, Hermione. You're amazing!" Harry gushed, uncomprehendingly grateful at his best friend.

"I'll go look in the music section," said Hermione, blushing slightly as she got to her feet.

"And I'll go get a radio," said Ron, grinning at Harry – before dashing from the room.

Harry smiled, he had the best friends ever. No matter how hard things got, no matter what happened in the future, he knew that he'd always be able to rely on his friends to be there.


	17. The Belly of The Beast

**I'm so sorry for the long wait for an update. What with work and Christmas, it's been really difficult to find the time. I never have and never will abandon this story! Thanks as always for the reviews, think you could help me reach 200? *Wink Wink *Nudge Nudge**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry paced nervously in the big tent that had been erected at the edge of the Hogwarts grounds where the first task would take place. He could hear the roars and excited chatter of the expectant spectators as they made their way to the stands that had been set up in order to watch the task.

Cedric and Krum were huddled in the corner, resolutely ignoring each other as they tried to keep their breakfast down. Fleur was perched upon a bed, looking green and as if she'd lost the ability to use her voice. Harry swallowed a nervous lump in his throat as he wrung his sweaty hands together.

In just half an hour, Harry would be emerging from the tent and into the enclosure where an angry manticore would be, pouncing, ready to attack. He chanced another glance at Cedric, who was now pacing, hands behind his back as he muttered to himself.

Just last week, Harry had told Cedric what the task entailed, ensuring to do it in the vicinity of Krum, who had been loitering around the courtyard when Harry had cornered Cedric. So now, Cedric knew, Krum knew and Fleur was sure to know.

The flaps to the tent were whipped open to reveal Dumbledore, Madame Maxime and Karkaroff, closely followed by Mad-Eye Moody, Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman who was wearing garish robes of yellow and lime green, giving him the appearance of a sea sick bumblebee.

"Gather round, champions," boomed Bagman genially, throwing his arms wide. "The task is about to begin!"

Nervously, the four champions gathered in a small circle, all eyeing Bagman with wide eyed nerves. Dumbledore came to stand behind Harry, putting a hand on Harry's shaking shoulder.

"We've got a real treat for you, champions, real treat," Bagman said excitedly, clapping his hands together.

Behind him, Moody snorted and whispered something that sounded suspiciously like "Coddlepoddle,"

"Now, as you know. To pass through to the second task, you are required to complete the first task within a certain time limit. The three judges, myself, Professor Dumbledore and Mr Crouch will give you each a score out of fifty based on how you do in the task. We will be scoring on the grounds of stamina, use of initiative and how quickly you complete the task, now-,"

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Perhaps, Ludo. It would be best to get straight to the task. I dare say that they are fighting the urge to vomit,"

Despite himself, Harry snorted a laugh and Dumbledore winked at him, those blue eyes twinkling like sapphires.

"Ah, yes, well," Bagman began, slightly flustered. "Your mission, champions – should you choose to accept it, is to get past a manticore, to the nest behind them and retrieve a golden egg. That will be the clue to the next task so it is imperative that you succeed."

Bagman finished and stood back, beaming like a lunatic. He seemed unaware of the four pale faces staring at him, looking for all the world as though they were going to projectile vomit. Dumbledore's hand on Harry's shoulder tightened and Madame Maxime let out a little cough, Karkaroff looked unaffected as he glared at Bagman with unfiltered loathing.

Crouch, who had been quiet up until this point, stepped forwards. An air of superiority and importance seemed to radiate from the man and his perfectly groomed moustache quivered as he opened his mouth and began to talk. For the first time since the adults had entered the tent, Harry noticed that Crouch was holding a small silk drawstring bag in his hands.

"Before we begin. I have laid down a few ground rules. Professor Dumbledore," here, Crouch nodded to the wizened wizard at Harry's shoulder. "has agreed that these are satisfactory measures in order to ensure your safety for the duration of the task." he cleared his throat.

"You will each step forwards and retrieve a number from this bag. This will be the order in which you will face the manticore. When it is your turn, you will leave the tent at the gong and make your way to the clearing, there, you will have half an hour to retrieve your egg before the time is up."

Dumbledore squeezed Harry's shoulder in a reassuring manner as he stumbled forwards with the other champions in order to retrieve their number. Fleur went first, looking even prettier as he face paled when she pulled out a shiny piece of metal with the number two engraved in it next. She looked nervously up at Madame Maxime, who looked as if she couldn't speak.

Cedric was next. Reaching a shaking hand into the bag and pulling out a shiny number one. He went green and stepped back, nodding shakily to Harry as he did so. Krum slouched forwards, seemingly unconcerned as he stuck his hand carelessly in the bag and pulled out a shiny number three. Harry's heart stopped, that meant he was last.

"And Mr Potter," said Crouch, handing the bag to Harry.

Harry took a deep breath and pulled the number out the bag. Sure enough, the number four was engraved neatly upon the shiny metal. In all honesty, he wasn't sure how he felt about this. Sure, it meant he waited longer to face the manticore but at the same time, it meant he'd have nothing to occupy himself but the frantic beating of his heart and the excited screams of the crowd.

He barely registered as the adults left the tent, leaving him alone with his fellow champions once more. Cedric was standing at the mouth of the tent, shaking his arms as if he was psyching himself up for the task ahead. For some reason, this made Harry more nervous so he looked away, choosing to survey his feet instead.

A gong sounded through the tent, jarring Harry's already frayed nerves. He resisted the temptation tp clap his hands over his ears as Cedric walked out into the clearing and out of sight. There was a roar from the crowd. Obviously, Cedric had entered the clearing.

And now they wait.

Harry's stomach roiled as he listened to the gasps and screams of the crowd and the roars of the beast. Fleur would be next, then Krum and then him. He swallowed, and took a deep, calming breath.

A deep rumbling seemed to fill the tent, rattling Harry's teeth and filling his teeth with the deep, rhythmic shaking. He looked fearfully towards the mouth of the tent, almost jumping when tumultuous applause reached his ears. Obviously, Cedric had got his egg.

One down. Two to go. Harry thought nervously.

Fleur, looking paler than ever – positioned herself at the front of the tent, peeking out at the murky weather in the hope of a glance of the enclosure. She was physically shaking now. Harry could see her legs trembling like jelly. She looked as bad as he felt.

The deep gong sounded for the second time and taking a shaky breath, Fleur stepped into the clearing and out of sight. It was just Harry and Krum in the tent now. Neither spoke to the other as they paced simultaneously, occasionally passing each other and sharing a terse nod.

They were both thinking on the same wavelength. They were too nervous to speak. Once again, the boys listened as the crowd gasped, cheered and whooped appreciatively. A little later, cheers rang through the air. Fleur had got her egg.

Harry's heart seemed to pick up speed as Krum positioned himself in front of the tent. One more, one more and Harry would be walking to his doom. Okay, so he was probably being melodramatic but he _was_ a teenager after all. For the third time, the gong sounded, deep and jarring. Krum made a funny noise, deep in his throat and slouched from the tent. Harry's heart was hammering now, a funny sort of mist had descended in front of his eyes and his stomach churned. Any moment now.

He tried not to let the fear get to him. He'd done stuff like this before. First year, he'd faced cerberus', demonic teachers and gigantic chess sets, second year, he had faced acromantula, basilisks and the memory of a teenage Lord Voldemort. In his third year, Harry had come face to face with an escaped murderer, a bloodthirsty werewolf and a hundred dementors. Compared to all that stuff, where he wasn't under the watchful eye of teachers and tamers alike, this should be a piece of cake.

Then, why was he so nervous?

The answer was simple. Because he was facing the unknown. He was going in with limited knowledge on magic whereas his fellow champions had three more years magical education than him. He swallowed and clutched his lurching stomach as he listened to the roars of the crowd. By the sounds of it, Krum was doing pretty well so far.

For the third time that day, the cheers reached a crescendo. Which meant one thing. Krum had retrieved his egg. Swallowing the nervous lump that seemed to have risen in his throat, Harry stepped into the mouth of the tent, squinting out into the weak winter sunshine. A thin film of frost clung to the ground. Great, just what he needed. Something to make things harder.

He took a deep steadying breath. In moments, the gong was sure to ring out across the grounds. In a few short moments, he would be in the belly of the beast. Perhaps, literally. The gong sounded, loud and long, shredding at Harry's nerves.

On shaky legs, Harry left the safety of tent, emerging into the unknown. The sun was warm on his back as he made his way to the enclosure. He tried to ignore the eyes on him as the guard let him through the locked gate and he stepped into the arena that had been set up. The area wasn't big, perhaps the size of an average garden. It was decorated with rocks and trees, with odd, exotic looking plants dotted here and there.

There, on top of a grassy verge, was the egg. About the size of a dragons egg, it was nestled with several smaller eggs and glinted in the winter sun. a thin sheen of perspiration dripped down Harry's forehead and into his eyes as he caught sight of the beast. Half man, half beast with the beast of a tail, the manticore glared at Harry, black eyes narrowed in a dangerous way.

The crowd was cheering and catcalling. This seemed to antagonise the beast. Harry wished they would stop. With his loudly thumping heart, Harry stepped forwards, training his eyes on the large egg. The beast gave a loud roar and dove for him.

Using his seeker reflexes, Harry dove out of the way and hid behind a large boulder, violently trembling. The beast growled and snarled as Harry slowly edged from behind the boulder, wand clutched tightly in his hand. He remembered the spell, he just needed to find the right time to use it.

Taking a deep breath, Harry dove from behind the boulder, narrowly avoiding the manticores sting. It roared and swatted Harry with its great paws, knocking his glasses. Luckily, Harry managed to grab them before they spun off into the abyss.

Harry made a run for it, diving into some bushes. He decided it wasn't the wisest move ever. The bushes were thorny and tore at his skin and clothes. He was – however – closer to the glinting golden egg. The manticore roared and dove at Harry, pinning him to the ground.

It weighed almost twice the amount Harry did. He found that it was crushing his chest and it was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe. Black spots filled his vision and Harry was vaguely aware of the horrified gasps of the crowd. His hand closed around his wand and summoning all of his strength, Harry uttered a spell that would send a wave of energy and blast the beast off of him.

The manticore leapt off Harry with a howl of pain and rage. A vicious red mark had appeared on the face of the beast, that despite being human. Could not talk, but instead responded in a series of howls and roars. In retaliation, the beast brought its sting down, missing Harry's shoulder by inches. It got stuck momentarily in the ground an Harry took it as his cue.

"Sopio!" he roared, aiming for the beasts forehead.

An earthly, haunting music seemed to fill the enclosure. The beasts eyes drooped and it became lethargic. It gave a grunt and slumped to the ground, unconscious. Meticulously balancing his wand between his teeth, so as to keep the spell going. Harry ran up the steep incline and grabbed the egg, raising it triumphantly in the air.

There was silence for several long seconds until the ground seemed to realise what had happened. Slowly, as if an aeroplane was going past, a rumbling filled the area, getting louder, until – finally, loud cheers and screams erupted through the stadium. Harry could have cried in relief as he stumbled towards the gate, where the guard was waiting and out into the clearing where the judges were.

Only then. Did he drop the spell.

Almost immediately, he was engulfed into a group hug from several pairs of arms. Everyone seemed to want to touch a part of the fourth champion. Through the crowd, as fresh and welcoming as a field of roses, were his two best friends, grinning and cheering with the rest of them. Before he knew what he was doing, he broke through ther mob and ran at his best friends.

Hermione instantly pulled him into a hug that would make Mrs Weasley proud and Ron clapped him on the back. Hard.

"You did it! I'm so proud of you," Hermione gushed, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Yeah, mate. Well done," said Ron, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah," Harry grinned, clutching at the egg. "yeah, I did."

Madame Pomfrey descended upon him like a nesting eagle and instantly wrapped him in a thick blanket, all while muttering under her breath as she felt him for broken bones. Why he needed the blanket, Harry did not know but he figured that it was best just to let the matron get on with it. He allowed himself to be dragged away from the cheering crowd by a scowling Madame Pomfrey over to where the judges were set, ready to give Harry his score.

The three judges, Dumbledore, Bagman and Crouch were perched upon a tall table, precariously balance upon rickety stools. Dumbledore beamed proudly down at him and Harry looked away bashfully.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen! All four champions have retrieved their egg and the scores stand as thus," Bagman boomed, wand to his throat to magnify his voice.

"In fourth place with thirty-seven points is Miss Fleur Delacour," Bagman paused to allow the applause to filter down. "in third place with a very respectable thirty-nine points is Mr Cedric Diggory, who unfortunately gained an injury," Once again, he paused for the applause. "in second place, with forty six points is Mr Viktor Krum. Which means," Bagman raised his voice, for the noise from the Hogwarts supporters had reached a crescendo. "Mr Potter takes first place with an astounding fifty points!"

Harry's stomach plummeted. He stood rooted to the spot as the crowd surged forwards and patted him on the back, waving flags in his face and screaming. There was only one thing as he made his way back to the castle, buffeted by the screaming crowd.

He'd taken first place.

**Short chapter and not my best but I wanted to get this one out there. Next chapter will be better and longer. I promise. **


	18. Fear

**Don't own it, never will!**

* * *

**Burdens of a Champion**

_Patronusmagic_

* * *

The fog rolled in from the hills. It covered Hogwarts in a thick, impenetrable cloud of endless white. Students were made to stay in the safety of the castle and staff stood guard at the exits. In the fog, you could get lost. It was almost a suffocating thickness, with magic you could never be too careful.

Harry stared gloomily out of the window, leaning heavily on his elbow as the fog rolled by, neither mass nor form. It reminded him of a book that he had read when he was younger. Aunt Petunia had thrown him out of the house for the day and he'd trudged through the gloomy weather to the local library, seeking shelter from the harsh wind.

There, he had discovered the book. In it, a huge thunderstorm had raged over a small American town and in the morning, a thick fog had rolled in from the mountains. Within the fog, was a team of bloodthirsty creatures that seemed a mix of aliens and prehistoric creatures. Harry couldn't place what the book was called or who had written it but he remembered being terrified for weeks afterwards.

He sighed and pressed his burning forehead against the cool pane, almost groaning in relief. He'd just finished his most recent bout of treatment and it had knocked him for six. Sweat dripped down his forehead and his stomach churned unbearably. Madame Pomfrey had been concerned about his white cell count and upped his dosage, promising to keep an eye on him. She'd also booked him an appointment with Healer Smith to assess his current condition and draw up a new treatment plan.

This was why Harry was to be found sitting in the deserted Hospital Wing, face pressed against the window as Madame Pomfrey watched concerned from her office. Remus was working diligently on cutting through all the red tape surrounding adopting the Boy-Who-Lived so that he could adopt Harry – so he couldn't visit Harry as he usually did. Sirius was busy with training and Ron and Hermione were currently holed up in the History of Magic classroom, learning of the Great Fire of Hogsmeade of 1655.

It had been over a year since Harry was diagnosed and he was no closer to getting better. A small niggling doubt had lodged itself in his gut. Wasn't he supposed to be getting better now, shouldn't the chemotherapy have worked in eradicating the cancer by now? Hermione had done some research and assured him that there was a 24% survival rate after five years. That of course, didn't mention if you relapsed, your chances were lower with every relapse.

Madame Pomfrey had been an absolute gem in his treatment. She was optimistic yet honest at the same time, she kept the things that he didn't need to know and told him that his chances of survival were good if he continued with the treatment.

Shaking unwelcome thoughts from his head, Harry slid down from the windowsill and made his way shakily to the bed. He could sleep for a week.

* * *

Harry's hands shook and sweat dripped down his forehead as he sat in the clinic waiting room, trying his hardest not to vomit at the overwhelming stench of disinfectant that always seemed to permeate hospitals and clinics. Muggle or magic, they had the same smell. A smell that Harry had come to associate with nothing but pain.

Chairs lined the perimeter of the room, punctuated by the odd table. There was only one other person in the room, a young boy of about five years old who was completely bald and extremely pale, his skin had a grey pallor to it and next to him, his mother held his hand, looking sad and careworn.

His mother would have been very pretty had it not been for the huge bags under her eyes or the stressed and frantic expression that could only grace a worried mothers face. She had a heart shaped face and almond shaped eyes that radiated kindness. Her curly, brown hair hung down just past her shoulders.

Next to him, Remus wrapped an arm around his shoulders and squeezed out of an act of reassurance. Harry closed his eyes and leant his head back against the wall, swallowing the burgeoning panic.

"First time, huh?" Harry's eyes snapped open and he found the young boys mother smiling sympathetically at him.

He opened his mouth but found no words could escape. It was almost as if he had forgotten to talk. He swallowed and looked to Remus for help.

"It is indeed. He's a bit nervous, I must say – I am myself. I honestly don't know what to expect," Remus said.

"It's not as bad as you think," the woman directed at Harry, giving her son a squeeze. The boy sat up straighter and nodded. "it can be scary but Healer Smith knows how to reassure you."

Remus smiled and Harry nodded gratefully, still unable to string together an eligible sentence. The woman smiled sympathetically and leant forwards, holding out her hand.

"I'm Jenna Davies. This is my little boy, Jamie. He's a bit shy,"

"Nice to meet you, Jenna. My name is Remus Lupin and this is my er, Foster son, Harry Potter."

Harry half expected Jenna's eyes to widen, or for her to nudge the little boy. Jamie and tell him that he was in the presence of the Boy-Who-Lived. Instead, she smiled warmly and extended her hand for Harry to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Harry, Remus." she said warmly.

For the next ten minutes, the cold and harsh environment of the waiting room washed away as the group got to know each other. Jenna and Remus chatted away about treatment while Harry and little Jamie became acquainted.

They discovered that when Jamie was two years old, he'd started getting unexplained nosebleeds and bruises so Jenna had taken him to the doctors. He'd been diagnosed with Acute Lymphoblastic Leukaemia and had been sick ever since. Jenna was a single mum, raising Jamie on her own. They exchanged addresses and promised to write. Their easy chatter was interrupted by the opening of a door as Healer Smith stepped out of her office and smiled warmly at Harry and Jamie in turn.

"Mrs Davies, do you want to come through?"

Almost instantly, the mood in the changed. The dreary walls rebuilt themselves and the smell came back. Jenna picked up Jamie who waved cheerfully at Harry and Remus as they walked into the room and shut the door.

They descended into a thick, gloomy silence. The fierce wind battered at the windows, making them groan and rattle in their panes and torrential rain knocked at the windows like some sort of hungry beast. Harry tried to let the silence wash over him and forge some semblance of calm but he couldn't bring himself to stop staring at the door.

It looked innocent enough. A typical wooden door but Harry knew that behind hat door, his fate would be sealed. This was where he found out if the treatment was working. The clock ticked loudly, almost as if it was counting the minutes to his doom. He knew he was being melodramatic but he couldn't shake the image of five-year-old Jamie who had relapsed for the third time and looked like he was at deaths door. What if that was him? Would he look like that after three years, would he survive three years?

Harry shook the most unwelcome thoughts away and instead settled for staring gloomily at the opposite wall on which a large poster took up most of the space.

_Molly Mandy Milly's Cough Mixture. Gives your cough the boot!_

"Harry," Remus began hesitantly, throwing aside the magazine he'd been reading and turning to face him. "

Tortured green eyes turned to face Remus and the man tried his best to fix a reassuring smile on his face. He reached over and cupped Harry's sweaty cheek in his hand.

"Whatever happens in there, we'll get through it. Just try not to panic,"

harry gulped and nodded. "But what if it's worst? What if I'm dying?" Harry asked, voicing something that had been bugging him for weeks now.

"I won't lie and say that won't happen. There's a small possibility that that's the case. If you are, we'll never give up hope. We'll keep on fighting. Regardless, Sirius and I will support you through it all."

"I'm scared, Remus. Not of dying, of suffering. Will it hurt?"

Remus reached over and pulled the trembling boy into his arms, fighting tears as Harry clutched at his shirt and moved further into the embrace. He breathed in the familiar smell that Remus possessed and it instantly calmed him somewhat.

"I can't tell you that, Harry. I can tell you that it's natural to be scared." Remus whispered croakily.

Harry removed his head from Remus' chest and looked into his surrogate uncles eyes. Haunted blue eyes shone with unshed tears and his bottom lip trembled slightly. He instantly felt guilty. It must have been incredibly difficult to answer these questions and the worry from the past two years showed clearly in the lines around his eyes and mouth.

Harry reached out a thumb and wiped away a traitorous tear that had escaped. Remus smiled and took his hand, pressing a kiss to the knuckles. Harry leant against Remus just as the door opened and Jenna stepped out, holding a grinning Jamie.

"He's in remission." she gushed as Healer Smith emerged behind her, eyes shining with mirth.

"Congratulations!" Remus stood and shook her hand. Harry grinned shyly from his seat.

"Thanks, Remus. We're thrilled. Aren't we, Jamie?" Jenna asked enthusiastically, shifting Jamie further up her hips and jostling him fondly.

"Yep!" Jamie said earnestly which made all adults and Harry grin.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Harry, Remus. Don't be a stranger now!"

With a quick whispered conversation to Healer Smith, Jenna offered a friendly wave to Remus and Harry and dashed from the waiting room, singing muggle pop songs to a giggling Jamie. Remus shook his head, chuckling and turned to Healer Smith who had been hovering in the doorway. The grin slid off his face when he saw the serious look on her usually cheerful face. Harry's heart dropped and his stomach contracted.

"Come on through, Mr Potter, Mr Lupin," Healer Smith called, trying to sound cheerful.

Bowing his head, Harry passed her into the homely looking office. A large oak desk sat in front of tall windows that looked out onto a countryside scene that was allowing sunlight to stream into the room, regardless of the torrential rain that was outside. A tall bookshelf sat in one corner, stacked to the brim with medical encyclopedias and dictionaries. Two large, leather armchairs sat in front of the desk. The room was painted a honey yellow and light blue curtains hung at the window, swept to one side to allow the enchanted sunlight to stream in.

The desk was overflowing with files and papers, weighed down by a rather heavy looking stapler. A vase of dried lavender sat at the right side of her desk, along with with scattered pens and a notepad that didn't seem to have any writing in it.

"Sit down, make yourself comfortable." Healer Smith gestured to the armchairs and Harry sank into one gratefully, Remus following suit.

"I'll start off by asking how you're feeling," said Healer Smith once she had settled behind the desk and leant forwards on her elbows, inadvertently knocking off several papers as she did so.

"Er okay I guess. I've just had chemo so er," said Harry, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I understand that you've been having more nosebleeds?" Healer Smith asked, looking to Remus for confirmation.

"A few, they seem to have slowed down now though," Remus answered for Harry.

"Excellent, that's a good sign. Now, Madame Pomfrey sent me the bloods from your most recent bout of tests and I have just received the results." Healer Smith said, switching to Healer mode.

Harry sat up, heart thumping. Remus took his hand and nodded at the healer to continue when she hesitated.

"Your white cell count is higher than it should be. Since your treatment began it has been dreadfully low and this is concerning, it indicates that perhaps you're not responding as we first hoped you would."

The walls seemed to close in on Harry and he took a deep breath to calm his frantic heart, squeezing Remus' hand for all it was worth.

"Now with Acute Myeloid Leukaemia, a high white cell count is common but the cells don't protect against infection as they should. The chemotherapy seemed to counter that but it often left your levels dangerously low."

Harry swallowed the tightness in his throat and opened his mouth to speak.

"If what I have causes your white cell count to be high, then how come I kept on getting low?" Harry asked. Confused.

"Each case is unique. You have several factors that may influence it. Being your age, general health and body make up. The fact that you are a wizard probably contributes. This type of cancer is rare in wizards your age."

"I'm sorry. But what we want to hear is, what are Harry's chances. What treatment will he receive next?" Remus asked, playing the part of an anxious parent.

Healer Smith almost smiled as she took out a manilla folder and set it in front of her. It looked to be rather thick and bulging with papers.

"The cancer doesn't seem to be responding to treatment as we first hoped. We can continue to up his dosage but there are other treatment options that I would like to discuss,"

The room seemed to be filled with an angry buzzing, as if a nest of wasps had been hurled through the enchanted window and were buzzing around the room like a harbinger of doom.

"Am, am I dying?" Harry asked deadpan.

Remus winced at the blunt question and even Healer Smith looked taken aback. She shook her head and smiled sadly at Harry.

"No, of course you're not dying. I will never give up on you, Harry Potter. I will do everything in my power to make sure you beat this!" she said it with such passion that Harry couldn't help but believe her.

Hesitantly, he nodded and even managed a weak smile.

"So," he leant back in the chair. "what are my other options?"

Healer Smith smiled and shuffled her notes.

"Radiotherapy alongside the chemo is the next option. You may have radiotherapy during a transplant. This is called Whole Body Irradiation. It kills off your bone marrow, including the leukaemia cells. You'll have it twice a day for three to four days or in one single treatment. I'll then feed you your donor marrow through a drip."

Harry stared at her blankly and Healer Smith laughed.

"In Laymans terms, I'll use radiation to kill off the cancer cells and then give you a transplant."

Harry nodded and chewed the inside of his cheek.

"And if you can't find a donor?"

The question hung in the air like heavy drapes. The answer was dangling right there before their eyes but nobody wanted to answer it.

* * *

The mood in Rose Cottage that night was a sombre one. After their visit to the clinic, both people had been rather quiet, the unspoken consequences of what could happen if they didn't find a donor hung in the air like a thick cloud of angry wasps.

Harry slumped on the sofa, watching the woodland creatures on the fireplace gambolling merrily as they basked in the flames that crackled in the hearth. Christmas was fast approaching but for the first time ever, Harry wasn't looking forward to it. Fear and worry ate away at his soul like a cancer, leaving little room for any positive thought. Remus tried to prompt him to remain optimistic but failed to get a result.

After his rather dismal prognosis, Dumbledore had insisted that Harry and Remus go home until after the Christmas Holidays. It was only two days away and the Yule Ball (which had been due to take place on Christmas Night) had been cancelled due to severe snowstorms that had prevented any supplies from getting in and out of Hogwarts.

Rose Cottage however had been bypassed by the blizzard like conditions that had blanketed the rest of the country and only had a fine dusting of snow and heavy frost. Inside Rose Cottage, it was warm and merry, a stark contrast to the mood of its inhabitants.

Remus had gone above and beyond in decorating the house for Christmas. Tinsel adorned every doorway and bannister, real, everlasting icicles hung from the ceilings and a huge tree stood in the foyer and living room, almost brushing the ceiling and emitting a faint tinny Christmas tune that sounded vaguely like "Oh Hippogriff, Oh Hippogriff."

"Harry, come and have some breakfast."

Harry tore his eyes away from the toy village that had been built around the Christmas Tree, where tiny elf figurines were dancing around a tiny maypole, carrying gifts and stockpiling them underneath a miniature version of the Christmas Tree under which they sat.

"I'm not hungry," Harry mumbled, looking at Remus momentarily before sliding his eyes back to watch as the tiny stack of presents grew steadily larger.

Remus moved further into the room and shut the door with a soft snap. The couch dipped next to him as Remus sat down and rested his warm hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry stayed resolutely staring at the toy village, determined not to look Remus in the eye.

"Look... Harry, look at me." Remus said softly.

Sighing, Harry dragged his eyes away from the amusing sight and turned to face Remus.

"I know you're worried and I can't blame you. You can't let this hang over your head, the chances are, you will find a match, it's just a matter of time. Healer Smith was optimistic that we can get you better,"

Harry nodded albeit reluctantly. He knew Remus was right. It was just a small pit of worry that wouldn't go away at the thought of not finding a match. He was only fourteen, way too young to die. He was not scared of death, he had accepted that as an inevitability a long time ago. No, it was leaving people behind that frightened him.

"What if we can't find a match, Uncle Remus?" Harry asked.

Remus sighed and put an arm around his surrogate nephews shoulders. He looked deep into worried green eyes and offered a warm, reassuring smile.

"We'll come to that when we get there. There's always Muggle options," Remus assured him.

"But I thought Muggle Chemotherapy doesn't work on Witches and Wizards," said Harry, a small bubble of hope burgeoning in his chest.

It was a little known fact that Wizards were immune to Muggle treatment methods for cancer. Nobody was sure why but it was theorized that it was something to do with the magic involved. A pure-blood wizard would not be able to receive bone-marrow from a muggle as it would interfere with the pure magic in their blood and ultimately kill them. However, there was a small chance that half-bloods and muggleborns had a greater chance of success with Muggle medicine and bone marrow, having Muggle blood in them. Squibs were the most likely to succeed in Muggle medicine, having little or no magic to react.

"It doesn't work on _purebloods_. There's a small chance with half-bloods and muggleborns that it could work." said Remus gently, having been lectured by both Madame Pomfrey and Healer Smith.

"I know, it's just..." Harry rubbed his neck uncomfortably, unused to telling people his feelings.

Remus – for his part – understood and smiled kindly. He pulled Harry closer and rested his chin atop Harry's messy head, closing his eyes for several long seconds in which the only sound was the crackling of the fire and the breathing of the two occupants of the room.

"Come on, it's Christmas. No more moping or worrying." said Remus suddenly, jumping up and pulling a startled Harry to his feet.

"I, er, okay?" Harry said, allowing Remus to drag him (rather forcefully) from the room.

Harry's jaw dropped when they entered the big, airy kitchen. Piles and piles of food sat atop the rickety old table, so much so that the table seemed to groan under the weight. There were plates of toast, pancakes, croissants and various pastries.

Steaming serving dishes of bacon, eggs, sausages and beans wafted their enticing smell towards Harry, making his stomach growl unbearably. In addition, there were jugs of every juice imaginable.

"Well, sit down. They'll be here soon!" Remus fussed, steering him towards a chair and pushing him gently into it.

Harry raised his eyebrows suspiciously. Who was _They _exactly? Remus grinned and began ladelling food onto Harry's plate, deliberately ignoring his questioning gaze. For several long minutes, he hummed infuriatingly until Harry could take it no longer.

"Who is _They _exactly?" he asked, grumbling slightly.

Remus turned round with a whisk in his hand and grinned mischievously. It was then that Harry could finally see how Remus had been a Marauder.

"Well, I took the liberty of inviting a few people round for breakfast. They should be here any minute," said Remus, just as several loud pops sounded from the hallway.

Remus grinned and reappeared moments later with Sirius and Tonks, Jenna and Jamie following after and a grinning Ron and Hermione. Harry's heart lightened considerably at the sight of the people in front of him.

He smiled and got up to greet his guests. They spent the next few hours sampling the delicious food and teasing Remus and a madly blushing Tonks. When breakfast was over, Harry, Ron, Hermione and little Jamie retired to the back garden where Remus had put up a heating charm and spent the next few hours teaching Ron to play football with a makeshift ball.

Jamie, Harry discovered was a mischievous and hyperactive character. Despite his still fragile condition, he still run rings around the trio of teenagers. His infectious laughter and vivacious attitude soon had Harry, Ron and Hermione laughing along.

It was then that Harry thought, as he watched Jamie giggling as he ran around the back garden, Ron chasing after him and Hermione shaking her head fondly that maybe he didn't have to be alone anymore. Whatever happened, he had people to care for him. The epiphany hit him and soon, a small smile slid on his face.

Whatever happened, he would be okay.

* * *

**So this chapter kind of sucks. For that, I can only apologise. I'm sorry for taking so long to post this, my laptop has broken so it's hard to get the work up and posted. I'll try and post a new chapter at least once a week on weekends. But I'm not promising anything. I will never give up on this story. Thank you for the reviews, faves and follows!**


	19. Christmas, Pranks and a Runaway Hippo

**I don't own it, so don't sue!**

**Burdens of a Champion**

_Patronusmagic_

* * *

_Christmas, Prank Wars and a Runaway Hippopotamus _

The waves broke gently against the shore, the ebb and flow motion providing a gentle rushing sound that fanned out into the air and ruffled the chalky cliff tops and the distant trees. A bitter wind buffered at the windows of the little cottage that was hidden from view of Muggle eye, inundated with every enchantment known to man.

Dawn was breaking, streaking the sky with oranges and pinks as the sun slowly rose over the horizon, gradually casting shadows upon the walls of the little house. Inside, Harry Potter slumbered peacefully in the later stages of sleep as his dreams still visited him. His jet black hair, thinned out by harsh chemicals, stuck to his head bar the ever present kink at the back.

He twisted fretfully and murmured something as he roused from his slumber, his eyes scanning the room and coming to rest on the window, where he could just make out a strip of the ocean and the distant cove. A small smile slid on his face and he jumped up, at odds with his current fragile condition and tiptoed across the room, leaning against the cool window frame and staring longingly at the distant beach.

The sun had all but fully risen, leaving the sky white tinged with pink. The bare trees only seemed to serve the idyllic backdrop of the magical beach and the distant cove twinkled at him in a welcoming manner, as if it was wishing him a happy Christmas. He smiled again and opened the window, taking in a deep breath of the cool, crisp air. A breeze set in and ruffled his clumpy hair and the curtains which hung limply at his windows. He grinned and slammed the window shut.

It was Christmas Day.

This would be his first Christmas outside of Hogwarts. Last year, not long after Remus had formally fostered him, he had been forced to spend Christmas at Hogwarts, what with Remus being a professor and the cottage not being ready. This was the first time he had spent Christmas with a family in his own home and he couldn't be happier.

He shuffled across the room to his wardrobe which stood in the corner of his room, the doors slightly ajar. He pulled on a thick Weasley sweater and a rumpled pair of jeans, not bothering to change his socks. He would do it later.

He could just make out the distant thumps of Remus and Sirius rising from the land of slumber as he crossed the room and entered the bathroom, peering critically in the mirror above the sink. His face was thinner than ever, his lips were cracked and dry and huge bags circled his eyes, which despite his haggard appearance, shone as brightly as ever.

He grimaced and splashed his face with cold water, gasping slightly at the bitterness of it. He gave himself another appraising stare before turning on his heel and exiting the bathroom. On the way out of his bedroom, he grabbed the two roughly wrapped parcels which sat on his desk.

As he entered the chilly hallway, Sirius and Remus were just exiting their respective bedrooms. When they spotted Harry, they grinned wildly and bounded over to him, ruffling his hair in a way that always annoyed him.

"Guys," said Harry exasperatedly, righting his hair and glaring at his grinning guardians.

"Harry," they chorused, identical grins of mischief upon their faces.

"Stop it, guys, I'm serious!" he grouched, throwing them a glare as they descended the stairs.

Sirius stopped and stared at Harry, looking confused. Remus shook his head and murmured something unintelligible under his breath.

"Well, blow me. Here's me thinking I'm Sirius!" Sirius said, holding his heart as if shocked.

"Oh ha ha!" Harry said sarcastically as they entered the lavishly decorated living room.

His eyes widened at the sheer number of gifts that sat under the tree and he tried not to be overwhelmed by it all. He comforted himself by telling himself that it wasn't the first Christmas he'd received Christmas presents.

"Happy Christmas, Harry." Sirius whispered, coming to stand beside him and clapping him on the shoulder.

"H-happy Christmas," Harry said, mouth suddenly dry. That was _a lot _of presents.

Remus ushered him onto the sofa and shoved a small, thin box into his shaking hands. He grinned his thanks and pulled away the delicately wrapped box to reveal a small, black box with a brass clasp. He looked briefly up at Remus and Sirius and gave them a quick grin before unclasping the box, eyes widening at the content.

Nestled on a satin cushion, sat the blackest and most breathtaking stone Harry had ever seen. It seemed to sparkle with an almost iridescent light. It felt as if it was reaching out some sort of magic and installing itself within his very soul. He felt as if he were looking into outer space.

"It's Oxymite," Sirius explained, looking quite proud of himself. "It's a magical stone, extremely rare. It's supposed to bring luck and light to only the owner."

Harry's eyes watered but he blinked it back. He'd never had such a thoughtful gift in his life!

"T-thank you," he muttered, staring in awe at the precious stone.

"You're welcome, Kiddo." Sirius smiled, Remus waved him away with a big smile and continued to hand him presents.

As he opened new robes, dragon hide gloves, mountains of Muggle clothing, a new dragon hide wand holster, a gigantic box of American Muggle sweets (courtesy of Sirius) and for some reason Nerf Guns (also courtesy of Sirius).

He raised his eyebrows at the yellow plastic which was a Muggle toy he had recognised Dudley as having before he had gone off to Hogwarts.

"I saw them in this Muggle Toy Store, I just had to get them!" Sirius said excitedly, clapping his hands together excitedly.

Harry rolled his eyes and Remus tutted fondly. Honestly, Sirius was a bigger kid than all of them sometimes!

"Well, thanks, Sirius. Thank you both, I really appreciate it!" Harry said happily, staring happily at his gifts.

"No problem," both men answered at the same time. Harry smiled and rolled his eyes. They were like twins sometimes!

Harry nervously handed Remus and Sirius their presents, which consisted of a golden wrist band with magical properties (Including pain relief properties that kicked in on and after the Full Moon) for Remus and a huge Muggle pranks book for Sirius.

Both men gushed their gratitude and Harry found himself getting hot around the collar. He rubbed his neck uncomfortably. Remus chuckled and went off to make breakfast, politely declining Sirius' offers to help. Sirius shrugged and flopped onto the sofa next to Harry.

"So, Mini-Marauder, how's your Christmas so far?" Sirius asked, turning and grinning at his godson.

Harry grinned back. Sirius' enthusiam was infectious. "It's not even begun yet!" Harry chuckled.

Sirius clutched his hand to his chest in mock outrage and glared at Harry.

"How very dare you!" Sirius shouted, camping it up. "I'll have you know, in Australia, Christmas is nearly over!"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Well, we're not in Australia, dur brain." he teased.

Sirius grouched and hit him with a cushion. Harry retaliated and hit him back. Soon, they were diving around the living room, throwing cushions at each other and laughing like maniacs. Harry dodged a cushion which Sirius had thrown hard at his face and dived over the sofa, heading for the fireplace. Sirius gave a loud battle cry, banging his head like a chimpanzee and dove over the sofa, the golden throw from the armchair tied around his shoulders like a cape.

He grabbed a particularly large cushion and threw it hard at Harry's face. Harry ducked but cringed in horror as it soared over his head and hit an expensive looking ornament, whereupon it shattered on impact and fell into the fireplace.

Harry shrieked and dove into the nearby armchair as the fire sparked and then exploded outwards, igniting the shag pile rug. The flames almost reached the ceiling and Sirius shrieked girlishly as he used the throw to try and douse the flames.

Remus came in, keen werewolf senses having detected the smell of smoke and his eyes widened in alarm when he saw the flames. He rolled his eyes at Sirius and pointed his wand at the mat, sending a stream of water towards them, dousing it instantly.

"Sirius Orion Black, explain yourself!" Remus said sternly, crossing his arms and glaring at a sheepish looking Sirius.

Harry sat up and grinned at the situation, this was going to be good. Sirius bowed his head and rubbed the back of his neck in what could only be explained as the 'Being Told Off Pose'. Remus drew himself up to his full height.

"Well, I, er, you see – the thing is. Harry and I were having a pillow fight and, ahem... I kind of, might have thrown a cushion and it hit an ornament, which might have fallen into the fire and it might have set fire to the rug."

"You have a lot of apologising to do, young man!" Remus reprimanded, though Harry could see the ghost of a smile upon his face.

"Sorry," said Sirius, turning his head slightly and offering Harry a grin.

Remus shook his head and uncrossed his arms. "So you should be, now if you don't mind – I'm off to make breakfast and I want no more distractions!" Remus waved a hand threateningly at Sirius before turning on his heel and marching from the room.

Harry and Sirius slowly turned to each other and burst out laughing, clutching to the other for support. When the giggles died down, they flopped onto the sofa. All was silent, except for the sound of the fire in the hearth which cast a soft, golden light upon the room.

"Hey, Harry?" Sirius said slowly, a small grin spreading over his face?

"Yes?"

"Smells."

Harry rolled his eyes. Sirius had taken to doing that lately. Sirius snickered and Harry resisted the urge to shove a cushion in his face.

"No, but in all honesty. Fancy pulling a prank?"

Harry raised his eyebrows. He didn't like the expression on Sirius' face. It was one that promised a lot of trouble. Despite this, Harry found himself relenting.

"Okay, but I choose the prank." Harry relented.

Sirius grinned proudly. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Mini-Marauder."

Harry nodded, the perfect prank forming in his mind. Remus, unfortunately, would be their hapless victim.

"We're going to need cling film." Harry said, eyes shining with a rare look of mischief.

Sirius raised his eyebrows but nonetheless went into the kitchen to fetch the clear plastic. A lot of shouting and a loud shriek from Sirius drifted through the door and Harry found a smile sliding on his face. Honestly.

Sirius came in, looking distinctly ruffled but clutching the cling film as if it were a sword. Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed the cling film from Sirius' hand.

"What did you do to Uncle Remus?" Harry asked casually, unsticking the cling film and starting to bring it away from the roll.

Sirius sniggered and shrugged. "Nothing, he's a bit possessive about his kitchen, is Remus."

Harry laughed and handed the roll to Sirius. "Right, you need to spread it across the door frame, make sure there's no wrinkles. If Remus sees it, the prank won't work."

To Harry's surprise, Sirius did as he was told without question. Though he did raise his eyebrows. He stretched out the cling film over the door frame and then stood back to admire his handiwork. There was excess hanging off of the frames, meaning Remus would be able to see the cling film.

"It's too long!" Harry exclaimed.

Sirius grinned and shook his head. "That's what she said."

He rolled his eyes as Sirius removed the excess. Sirius was so dirty-minded. Harry grinned as the pieces of the prank fell together. Back at the Dursleys, before Hogwarts, Dudley had done that exact trick on his uncle Vernon. He had hid his sniggers behind his hands as Dudley screamed loudly and his uncle came galumphing into the room, only to be thrown back by the cling film and landing on his bottom with a loud and satisfying thud. Even Petunia had been hard put to control her sniggers.

"So what now?" Sirius, crossing his arms and looking at Harry.

By way of answer, Harry drew in a lungful of air and emitted a high-pitched and agonised scream. Sure enough, moments later, the kitchen door flew open and hit the wall with the force of a rampaging bull. Remus ran towards the open door, straight into their trap.

Time seemed to slow down as he was thrown backwards several feet and landed on his bottom with an undignified grunt and a few choice swearwords. Harry and Sirius clutched at each other as they howled with barely controlled laughter. Remus scowled and struggled to his feet, vanishing the cling film as he did so.

"Very funny, you two. Now come on, breakfast is ready."

Grinning, Sirius loped from the room with the easy grace that only he could manage. It had all but disappeared since his return from Azkaban and though Harry could not remember Sirius before last year, he could almost envision a much younger Sirius sauntering around, wrapping people around his little finger with his easy manner and cool, loping grace.

He looked at his godfather as he entered the chilly kitchen and sat down. Sirius' hair was shorter than it had been at the end of Harry's third year, resting just above his shoulder and falling into curls at the end. His face had finally started to fill out and he was losing that unhealthy, rugged look that Azkaban had elicited.

Sirius leant his elbows atop the table and watched as Remus doled out generous helpings of scrambled eggs to their plates with a small fond smile on his face. It must have been so hard for Sirius to spend all those years in the presence of the dementors, knowing that Remus believed him to be a treacherous murderer.

"Bacon, Harry?"

Harry was jerked from his thoughts by Remus wafting the plate of smoked bacon under his nose. His stomach rumbled loudly and he blushed a little as he took the plate and helped himself to a few slices before passing them to Sirius, who took several slices and banged the plate on the table, grinning at Remus disapproving glare.

"I just love bacon! If I could marry it, I would!"

Harry rolled his eyes and Remus chuckled, swatting Sirius with a tea towel as he passed by.

"Honestly, Sirius. I worry about you, sometimes!"

Harry sniggered and bowed his head over his plate of bacon as Sirius shot him a quick glare. The room descended into silence as they all settled down to eat, the only sound being that of the clinking of the cutlery on plates and the occasional thump of a mug being set down on the table.

After the hearty breakfast, they stepped through the floo, the warm flames tickling their skin and into the Weasley's chaotic front room. Said front room currently inhabited by several redheads that gathered around the fireplace like curious toddlers as Harry stumbled out, brushing soot from his clothes.

He grinned when he looked into the eyes of his best mate. It had only been a week since he'd seen Ron but it had felt like forever.

"Hey, mate." Harry breathed as Fred, George and Ginny gave him cheery greetings, each bedecked in the famous 'Weasley Jumper'.

"Hey," Harry grinned as Sirius stepped out behind him, looking around the shabby living room with great interest.

"Mum's in the kitchen," said Fred, rolling his eyes. "told us to stay out for fear of a painful death."

Harry sniggered and Ron and Ginny looked a little embarrassed. George, for some reason, looked a little proud.

"Ah, our mother. Such a lovely woman. Imagine, threatening the perfectness that is Fred and George Weasley!"

Ron rolled his eyes and took Harry's arm, dragging him from the room. Harry waved to Fred and George over his shoulder and smiled at Ginny, who blushed slightly and smiled shyly back.

"So, how's it been?" Ron asked as they entered the garish brightness that was Ron's bedroom and had settled down upon the bed.

"Not too bad," Harry muttered, idly tapping his foot against the floorboards.

"Oh, hey did you know there's a friendly match between the Tornadoes and Chudley Canons in the Summer? Dad's trying to get tickets!" Ron exclaimed, eyes shining with the excitement that only Quidditch could bring.

Harry was brought up short. His only experience of a Quidditch match having been the previous year, he was eager to experience it again. The atmosphere spoke to Harry and he would sell a kidney to experience that again.

They spent the next hour talking about their Christmas morning and the presents they had received. Ron had seemed slightly mortified when he discovered Mrs Weasley had given a Weasley Jumper, to not only him, but to Sirius and Remus as well. Then, their conversation moved to the universal topic of Quidditch until they were interrupted by Fred and George bounding into the room, identical looks of mischief upon their faces.

Ginny trotted in afterwards, wearing an emerald green jumper that seemed to bring out her eyes. Harry shook the unbidden thoughts from his mind. Where had that come from?

"So, ladies. Freddy and I here were just innocently,-" Ron snorted and George shot him a glare. "having a conversation and we came up with the most wonderful idea! Hit it, Freddy."

Fred grinned and sat down on Ron's rickety desk chair.

"My pleasure, George. I propose a prank war, no holds barred. The person who can get the most pranks in by dinner time will be declared champion." Fred grinned, raising his hands above his head.

Ginny shook her head and pursed her lips in such an uncanny impression of Mrs Weasley that Harry had to look twice to make sure the Weasley Matriarch hadn't snuck into the room without their knowing. She muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Men." and shuffled from the room, humming a Christmas tune under her breath.

Ron sat up straighter, an unreadable expression on his face and nudged Harry, who had been staring at the empty door-frame with his mouth hanging open, in the ribs. He jerked from his stupor and found himself looking into Ron's eyes.

"So what you say, mate? Up for it?"

Harry shrugged and nodded. Why not? He'd already pulled one prank today. Ron grinned and rubbed his hands together. Fred and George left the room after laying down some ground rules and they put their heads together and planned.

-xxx-

Several hours later found four very uncomfortable boys squirming at the dinner table, under the scrutinizing gazes of their guardians and the assorted guests. After having the prank wars and having had both muggle and magic pranks cast upon each other, the boys had found themselves covered in feathers, boils and a manner of disturbing liquids that they really didn't want to think about.

Jenna had been invited to the Weasley gathering and was currently cutting up Jamie's pork and casting furtive glances at Sirius, who wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was staring at her. Mr and Mrs Weasley sat at the heads of the table, while the gaggle of redheads sat around them, eyeing the food longingly.

Jamie was chattering away, tufts of hair starting to grow through on his otherwise bald scalp, making him look like a newborn bird. Jenna looked healthier than Harry had ever seen her, her brown hair hung in loose curls that fell effortlessly down her back and the worried, haunted expression that had filled her eyes when they first met was all gone, to be replaced by a sparkle that Harry couldn't quite place.

Remus sat by Sirius and was giving his friends amused glances as he continued to stare open-mouthed at Jenna, who was still fussing over Jamie. Ginny sat next to Harry and her arm kept on pressing into his, causing a blush to creep up his neck. He could detect a subtle hint of her own perfume, vanilla and her own natural scent, which was that of wood-smoke. The scents shouldn't have worked together, but somehow, they did.

Mrs Weasley sat at the top of the table, fondly surveying her immediate and extended family. Her hands were tucked under her chin and her elbows rested atop the well used table as she smiled at her family's shenanigans.

Soon, they tucked into the wonderful food that Mrs Weasley had prepared and fell into an easy chatter. Fred and George started teasing Ron about Hermione and Mr Weasley sat at the other end of the table, discussing Sirius' motorcycle with the man in question, eyes shining with great interest. There was a knock at the door and Mrs Weasley rose to her feet as the family continued to chatter, only pausing to peer curiously at the door before falling into their individual conversations.

Mrs Weasley stepped away from the door to reveal a grinning Tonks, who was clutching a bag of gifts and sporting bubblegum pink hair that was short and spiky. She grinned when she saw Remus, dropped her bag of gifts and ran into his outstretched arms, Remus having stood up to greet her.

They both blushed fiercely when they saw everybody staring at them with open mouths. Tonks cleared her throat and sat down in the chair that Mrs Weasley had just provided, eyeing the food longingly.

"Eat up, dear. You look as if you could do with a few square meals!" Mrs Weasley swatted her lightly with a tea towel and sat back down.

The conversation lulled into almost nothing as everybody sat back in their seats, pleasantly full and allowed the atmosphere to wash over them. After a dessert of mince pies and custard, they retired to the living room, which was warm and cosy. Ron and Harry sat in a corner, playing Exploding Snap, while Fred and George sat in another corner, obviously in on some nefarious scheme. Sirius went over to them and sat down beside them, obviously interested in what they were doing.

Little Jamie was fast asleep in Jenna's arms, mouth wide open, dribbling slightly. Jenna herself, was watching Sirius with a small smile on her face. Harry frowned slightly, what was going on with those two?

The Weasley parents were sitting together on the corduroy sofa, small smiles on their faces that could only go with being parents. Remus and Tonks sat on the further sofa, conversing in low whispers and Ginny curled up on the sofa by the fireplace, reading a book, seemingly enraptured by the written word. Her face was bathed in the light from the fireplace, casting a soft, golden glow on her skin.

The silence was broken when Fred and George got to their feet and moved to the middle of the room, looking uncharacteristically nervous. Harry and Ron exchanged a curious glance and Mr and Mrs Weasley looked understandably suspicious.

"Mum, Dad. As it's Christmas, we thought we'd give you a treat and show you a little magic trick we've been working on. Sirius if you will?" Fred spoke quickly, mischief working its way into his voice.

Sirius grinned and stepped up to the podium (metaphorical of course) and gave a little bow. Jenna giggled but covered it up, looking slightly embarrassed and Sirius sent her a little wink.

"Ladies, gentlemen and ghosts. I am proud to announce a rather clever spell that purveyors of mischief, Mr and Mr Weasley have been working. Without further ado!"

With that, Sirius muttered a string of incantations that sounded like pig Latin and waved his wand in a complicated manner. There was an almighty bang and they were all engulfed in a thick, acrid purple smoke. The smoke cleared and Harry nearly burst out laughing when he surveyed the damage. In the middle of the room, sat a humongous and rather grumpy looking hippopotamus.

Mrs Weasley seemed to swell like an angry bullfrog as she stood up suddenly and made towards her troublesome sons and Sirius. Before she could move, the hippopotamus made a strange noise and bolted, sending the sofa on which Remus and Tonks sat, tipping over, causing the couple to shriek as they fell.

People ran after the hippo, Sirius even conjuring a massive net in which to catch it. They spent the next ten minutes diving after it as it ran rampage around the burrow and broke several things and knocked people over in a show of amusing screams and loud thumps.

Harry thought his stomach would explode with laughter as he and Ron cornered it, wands out at the ready as the huge beast bowed its head, ready to charge at them, letting out a huge gust of air. It tossed its hooves nervously. Finally, after nearly half an hour of fruitless chasing of the poor beast, Remus managed to cast a sleeping spell upon it, whereupon it fell to the floor with a resounding crash.

All the adults in the room turned to glare at the twins and Sirius as they stood sheepishly.

"Well," said George. "that didn't go as planned."

-xxx-

**it's been so long! I am so insanely sorry. I'm going to really try and update at least once a fortnight. So, guys, what do you think of Senna? (Sirius and Jenna) Yes, no? Thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter, I love you all! **


	20. Hold On

**Burdens of a Champion**

_Patronusmagic_

* * *

Snow drifted softly to the ground, clinging to the bare branches of the trees that surrounded Hogwarts grounds. A fat, yellow moon hung in the endless sky, casting a soft, yellow light upon the grounds and bathing the building in a warm, yellow light.

Inside Gryffindor tower, Harry sat with his burning forehead pressed against the cool glass pane. His scar had been burning on and off since his return to Hogwarts two days ago and it only increased as the days wore on. With it, a sense of impending doom filled his lungs, choking him.

Something wasn't quite right.

Harry closed his eyes and bit his lip as a sharp pain shot through his entire body, taking his breath away. He suppressed a curse that would surely wake his slumbering dorm mates as the pain reached its peak, causing him to double over in agony.

His stomach roiled and his eyes rolled back as an all consuming nausea hit him like a freight train and he gagged, clutching his stomach as he jumped to his feet, swaying on the spot for several seconds before he could make his way to the bathroom.

He retched as the hot bile clawed its way up Harry's throat, burning it. His sides ached and his chest burned as he vomited repeatedly. It was only then, that he was aware of a presence behind him. He whipped around and once more, was caught in a blinding haze of vertigo.

He stumbled backwards, head making painful contact with the cool porcelain, until he felt gentle arms holding him steady, helping him to lean against the wall. He lifted his head with great difficulty and found himself looking into the concerned eyes of his best friend.

"You all right, mate?" Ron asked with concern, taking in Harry's less than stellar appearance.

"Fine. I'm fine." Harry lied, trying to pull himself to his feet but failing when the room spun and his legs buckled, sending him crashing to the ground.

He lay on the floor, covered in a cold sweat as the world began to swim, shifting and changing in roaring mass of colours that blurred sickeningly. He faintly heard Ron's voice, high with worry and turned his head towards the source of the sound.

_Concentrate on that voice. Don't slip into darkness._

Harry frowned as Ron's voice came in and out of focus, like a badly tuned radio. He concentrated on Ron's worried voice and the darkness that had been creeping around the edge of his vision dissipated. Ron's worried face came into view and he flinched as Harry cried out as another wave of pain hit him.

"Sh, Harry. It's all right, just breathe through it. It's nearly over, you can do it!" Ron soothed, voice breaking.

"You're my best friend you know? Just thought you should know that." Harry whispered,feeling himself fading.

Ron's face dropped and he did something that greatly surprised Harry. He took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"You stay with me, Harry. Do you hear me?"

Ron's hand kept him grounded, almost as if it was the only thing keeping Harry connected to life. He squeezed Ron's hand tightly as a wave of complete fear and hopelessness washed over him. He didn't want to die.

"I'm scared Ron," Harry muttered, as another wave of pain spread through him, settling somewhere under his ribs.

Ron squeezed Harry's hand tighter and wiped a thin sheen of sweat from Harry's fevered forehead. Harry groaned and leant into the touch.

"Don't be scared, Harry. Madame Pomfrey is on her way. Just hold on a little longer."

Harry threw Ron a hopeless smile and for the first time all night, wave of calm and tranquillity washed over him as he looked into the frantic eyes of his best friend.

"I'm going to die."

He'd accepted his fate as inevitability a long time ago. From when he was eleven years old and he had discovered that his parents had been murdered by an evil dark wizard. He had known that he was to die young. He just never thought it would be at the hands of a disease.

"No you're not," Ron insisted. "You're going to grow old and see Hermione and I get married. You're going to be my best man at my wedding and plan my stag do. You're going to be there to make sure I don't mess up.."

Ron said it with such belief and hope that Harry almost found himself believing him. Almost. Harry looked at his best friend, just taking him in. His red hair was ruffled from sleep and in need of a good haircut, his blue eyes swum with worry for his best friend and his face, dotted with freckles reminded Harry forcibly of Ginny.

Another wave of pain hit Harry, this time generalised to his chest and Harry brought his hand to his mouth as a coughing fit racked his frail body. The pain was indescribable as the pain reached its peak and Harry brought his hand to his face, feeling something warm and wet.

Blood pooled in his hands, dripping between his fingers and dripped down his wrist. Ron stared at it in horror and mentally begged Madame Pomfrey to hurry up. It was as if his prayers had been answered for Madame Pomfrey rushed in, closely followed by Professors Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore.

Ron was pushed to the side as Madame Pomfrey and Snape knelt by the boys prone figure, muttering things in Latin that Ron just could not understand. A cold chill passed through Ron as Madame Pomfrey whispered something to Professor Snape, who relayed it to Dumbledore in hushed tones, looking uncharacteristically concerned.

Dumbledore approached Ron, looking grave. Ron's heart plummeted and he fought the insane desire to laugh as the headmaster approached him.

"Mr Weasley, perhaps it's best if you were to go to bed. You're doing Harry no good, standing and worrying!"

Ron gave Dumbledore such a fierce look that the centurion reeled back in slight shock.

"I'm not leaving him! Harry needs me!" Ron exclaimed, eyeing his best friend with fear clear in his eyes.

"Weasley!" Snape barked, "If you're going to hang around like a bad smell. Perhaps you can be of some assistance. Go to my private stores and fetch the Elixir of Wor, Hawkstone Extract and Millywinky Spit!"

Such as was the situation, Ron didn't even seethe at the insult; he just turned on his heel and ran, ignoring the sleepy and curious stares of his dorm mates. He raced down the corridors with a fierce determination as he entered the cold dungeons to where Snapes private stores were.

He grabbed the bottles and dashed back to Gryffindor as fast as his long legs would carry him. He burst through the door, startling a worried looking Professor McGonagall and handed the potions to Snape. The potions master didn't so much as spare Harry a second glance as he begun to spell the potions into system.

Without another word, Madame Pomfrey conjured a stretcher and gently lifted Harry's fragile body upon it, racing from the room without a backwards glance, Snape on her heels. Ron stared at the place where Harry lay moments prior.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and started, turning to look into the bright blue eyes of his headmaster.

"Harry will make it, Mr Weasley. You'll see!"

Next to him, McGonagall nodded fiercely.

"But what if he doesn't?" Ron voiced, hoping the man would know.

"We can only hope, child. For without hope, society would crumble and decay."

Dumbledore and McGonagall left the room, leaving a very confused and scared Ron, staring at the puddle of blood that formed beneath Harry's body.

* * *

_Breathe in, Breathe out._

_Breathe in, Breathe out._

Those were the words that pierced Harry's consciousness as darkness swirled around him, his chest felt heavy and he frowned as a pin prick of light floated towards him, hovering tauntingly above his face.

_Don't touch it. _

The voice took Harry by surprise as he had been about to do just that. Using all of his strength, he willed the light away before the darkness consumed him once more.

Ron stared sadly down at his best friend as his face contorted in pain before relaxing once more. Since Ron's visit, earlier that morning, Madame Pomfrey had done a plethora of tests, becoming grimmer as she consulted each piece of parchment.

Ron had refused Madame Pomfreys gentle prompts to eat or go to lessons; he just sat resolutely by his bedside, Harry's small hand clutched in his. Hermione sat on the end of his bed, staring at him sadly.

"Hey, mate. I don't know if you can hear me but Madame Pomfrey said I should talk to you in case you can. Well, I just wanted to say,-"

He took a deep, shuddering breath and Hermione lifted her hand from her hands to offer him a reassuring smile.

"You've got to make it through, Harry. I can't do this without you. We're supposed to play Quidditch together and tease Hermione and we're supposed to sneak bottles of firewhiskey to the Astronomy Tower and get drunk. You're supposed to be there to calm me on my wedding day," here, he stilled and spared a glance at a sobbing Hermione.

"Please, Harry. Madame Pomfrey said you might not wake up but you _have_ to. I need you, _Hermione _needs you!"

Hermione sobbed louder, shoulders shaking as she stared at her best friend, watching the reassuring rise and fall of his chest. He looked terrible; almost as if he were at deaths door. His hair was thin and clumpy and his skin held a pallid complexion. As he slept, a frown marred his young features.

Ron moved to sit on the end of the bed and pulled Hermione to his side, pressing a kiss atop her curls.

"Hey, Harry. I guess you're feeling a bit rubbish at the moment so I can't blame you for wanting to sleep. I just wanted you to know how much I loved you, as a friend, of course!" Hermione added, sparing a fond look at Ron. "The thing is, Harry. I need you to wake up and admit that you secretly love Dirty Dancing and that Titanic makes you cry like you did before you got ill. Please wake up. Please, Harry."

Harry's forehead furrowed in a deep frown and a low whimper left his throat. Hermione and Ron sat forwards as Harry's breath quickened and his eyes fluttered open, revealing bright green orbs.

* * *

**So, yeah, this chapter actually really sucks but I wanted to get it out there! I know you've waited ages for an update and I am insanely sorry. "Bad Patronus!" Anyway, as you can probably tell, Harry is getting worse but don't stop reading, I have plenty more up my sleeve with this story! **

**Thanks as always for the reviews! **


	21. Moonlight

**Burdens of a Champion**

_Patronusmagic_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

He blinked, confused as the last vestiges of sleep left him. It was only then that Harry realised that every part of him hurt, his head, his skin, it was almost as if his whole body was on fire. He groaned and pushed himself into an upright position, blinking as blurry shapes swam before him.

He found something cold being pushed onto his face and frowned slightly as his best friends concerned faces came into view. In his head, he silently groaned.

"Harry," Hermione stage whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Harry lied. "When can I leave?"

Hermione and Ron chuckled in fond exasperation. "Honestly, Harry. Only you can lose half your body's supply of blood and make a joke about it!"

Harry shrugged, an easy grin forming on his face despite the pain that he was in. Hermione and Ron were better medicine that any elixir or potion. They were interrupted by a loud clattering at the other end of the Hospital Wing, all three heads turned in time to see Madame Pomfrey rushing across the room, skirts held above her ankles to avoid tripping.

There was a strong sense of relief on her face as she saw that Harry was awake and sitting up.

"Mr Potter, you're awake are you? Are you in any pain?"

Harry felt himself blushing as Madame Pomfrey proceeded to run her wand over his body, peer in his ears and up his nose and stick a muggle thermometer in his mouth. He was getting sick of all the fuss. Her frown became more pronounced as she continued to do scans, frantically jotting things down on pieces of parchment.

Ron and Hermione both exchanged alarmed looks which immediately set Harry's heart thudding. Was there something that Madame Pomfrey wasn't telling him? He swallowed the burgeoning panic as Madame Pomfrey drew out a syringe and turned to him with a peculiar expression on her face.

"Mr Potter, would it be at all possible to take some blood?"

Harry exchanged a quick glance with his best friends. Hermione was eyeing the syringe with a horrified kind of realisation and Ron was looking thoroughly confused. Shrugging, Harry nodded his consent.

"Yeah, sure. Er, does Remus know I'm here?" Harry asked as Madame Pomfrey cleaned the crook of his arm and tapped it to get a vein.

"He does, he will be here shortly. Sirius too."

Harry nodded; relieved as Madame Pomfrey took his blood and then disappeared into her office with the three glass phials full that she had procured. An uncomfortable silence fell between the trio as they struggled to grasp what to say next, the implications of the tests that had just left the room hung heavy in the air and nobody dared voice what they were each thinking for fear that it would make it true.

Harry had lived in constant fear since his diagnosis more than a year ago. He'd never rebelled against the constant barrages of tests, medicines with painful side effects or the treatment that made him feel worse than his actual disease did. He never told people that he thought he was going to die, for fear of them just dismissing it without really listening to him.

Harry had come to realise that people tended to do that a lot. They were quick to comfort him and say the right things when he didn't really want to hear it. He wanted cold, hard facts, he wanted statistics and he certainly didn't want to be babied or wrapped in cotton wool.

He had spent his whole life, having to grow up before his time. He was more than capable of dealing with the truth.

"Harry, you do know that whatever happens, me and Ron are behind you, right? We're your best friends and I just wish you'd talk to us more."

Harry looked up and immediately felt guilty for having kept how much pain he was in from his friends for so long. Yes, they would be worried but they would understand if he wanted to be left alone. That was what best friends were for.

And now, looking at Hermione's doleful expression and Ron's worried one, Harry was hit by how lucky he really was. A small smile made its way onto his face, despite the situation he found himself to be. There was a loud commotion from the door and moments later, he was attacked by a huge ball of fluff.

Harry cried out as 140 pounds of dog jumped on him, wagging its tail excitedly and licking his face, leaving a disgusting trail of slime down his face. He wiped it off quickly as Remus entered the room, chuckling fondly despite the worried tension that was evident on his prematurely lined face.

"Hey, Uncle Remus, Padfoot!" Harry grinned, as Hermione fussed over the behemoth ball of black fluff that was Sirius and Ron sniggered at Harry's predicament.

"Ooh, Sirius you're so cute as a dog," Hermione cooed, tickling Padfoot under the chin.

Remus chuckled as Sirius turned on his back, tongue lolling and paws in the air as Hermione rubbed his furry belly and made his way around the other side of the bed, sitting down next to a chuckling Harry.

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked softly, so that the other people surrounding his bed couldn't hear.

"Been better," Harry admitted, deciding that it was better to just tell the truth.

Even then, it was the understatement of the century. This was the worst Harry had ever felt, the pain was constant, never changing and he just couldn't shake the feeling that something had changed, something so tangible that you could roll it into a ball and eat it. Remus shook his head at Harry's modesty as Sirius transformed back into a man and threw Harry his winning smile.

Sirius looked a lot healthier than the last time Harry had seen him. His cheeks held a rosier complexion that had been so absent. His eyes were brighter and his laughter seemed more real. However, Harry never missed the haunted look that would cross Sirius' face when times became quiet.

Azkaban had affected Sirius in such a profound way that he likely would never be the same person.

"Yes, oh godson of mine. How are you feeling?" Sirius asked, his once handsome face falling into an easy grin.

"Fine," Harry lied, throwing Sirius a cheeky grin.

Sirius opened his mouth to reply but was saved by the arrival of Madame Pomfrey, who looked as white as a sheet and looked as if she was about to burst into tears. Sirius and Remus' hackles instantly raised. Harry swallowed and threw Ron and Hermione a quick glance.

Both were holding hands and looking at Madame Pomfrey with horrified understanding. Despite himself, Harry found a small smile sliding onto his face.

"What's up, doc?" Sirius asked jokingly, trying to make light of the situation.

Harry chuckled gratefully.

"Harry, I've reviewed your test results and it shows the cancer has spread further than we envisioned it to. I've talked to Healer Smith and she has recommended that we look at other options. Chemotherapy is no longer an option, it will only prolong your life."

Harry stared; dumbfounded at the Hogwarts matron as she delivered the crippling blow. Hermione crumpled, sobbing into Ron's arms and Remus and Sirius looked as if they'd been punched in the stomach. But he was only fourteen years old, he couldn't be dying!

"I'm going to die?" he whispered, swallowing dryly.

Madame Pomfrey looked as if she was about to cry as she looked at Harry. It was then that he realised just how hard Madame Pomfreys job really was. How many people before him had she given the same news to? How many grieving families had she had to comfort?

As a species, the human race thinks it's invincible. They see things that happen to other people and they never believe even for a second that it would happen to them. So when it does happen, it is a complete and utter shock to the system.

That was all that Harry felt. Complte and utter shock, so strong that it was almost crippling. He stared at Madame Pomfrey in complete disbelief as Hermione's stifled sobs rang through the air.

"I'm sorry, Harry. There are options available, pain management, ways to prolong your time. I can give you medicine that will prolong your life to two years but we can do no more than offer palliative care."

Nobody spoke; it was almost as if a darkness had descended upon the group of people, brought on by Madame Pomfrey who at the moment, was a harbinger of doom. It was Remus who broke the silence.

"How... how long." he sounded as if he was about to cry and Harry immediately yearned to reach out and comfort him.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head as she rubbed the space between her eyes with shaky hands. To Harry's utter surprise and horror, he watched as a tear slipped down her cheek. In all his time of knowing the Hogwarts matron, he had never once seen her cry. She had always been brisk, yet kind.

He had always seen Madame Pomfrey as the hardened veteran in the medical profession, she had probably had to deal with many mentally and emotionally challenging situations and yet, here she was, tears falling down her face.

"I can only estimate, with medication, Harry can live for another two years. Without it, he won't make it to the summer!"

"NO!" Sirius jumped up, making everybody's head snap up in alarm.

There was an angry, almost desperate look on Sirius' face as he pointed a shaking finger at Madame Pomfrey.

"We are not giving up! Harry _will_ continue treatment, I'll take him to the muggle world, to America, there has to be a way!"

Harry suddenly felt very tired. He threw Remus an exhausted look before turning to Sirius.

"Sirius, you heard her. Chemo isn't helping, it's just making me sick. I'm tired of it all, Sirius. Tired of all the pain and feeling sick and my hair falling out. I just want to enjoy the rest of my rime while I'm still here!"

Sirius looked at Harry and his face crumpled. "I won't let you fall, I just can't."

With that, Sirius turned on his heel and bounded from the room, leaving a suffocating presence in his wake.

* * *

The moonlight streamed through the windows at the far end of the dormitory, causing an elongated square of light blue to spread across the length of the room. Remus snoozed in the chair beside his bed, hands resting on his bed as if in his sleep, he longed to reach out and hold onto Harry.

After Sirius had left, Remus had sent Ron and Hermione on their way, promising that they could see Harry in the morning. Then, he'd wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and regaled him with stories of his parents, their school days, and even what Peter had been like before he betrayed them.

Harry was immensely grateful for Remus not bringing up Madame Pomfrey's prognosis, he just wanted to ignore it and pretend it wasn't happening. He knew that that wasn't healthy and he should face it head on but he wanted to garner a sense of normality that he had been devoid of for so long.

Now that he was no longer being injected with poison, he would be able to pretend. Remus snuffled and mumbled something in his sleep and Harry found a small smile slide onto his face. When his guardian was asleep, it was easy to pretend that he was easy going and lead a simple life.

But then he woke, and reality would rear its ugly head. Remus had suffered a lot in his thirty five years on the planet and it seemed so unfair that more things sprung up when it seemed his life was improving. He just hoped Remus and Sirius would be able to get through life without him.

Ron and Hermione, he knew that they would cope. Yes, they would grieve and yes, they would no doubt miss him but they were the strongest people he knew and he knew that they could get through this.

_'Yes,' _he thought as sleep finally claimed him. _'everything will be all right,'_

* * *

_Don't kill me! I promise you that Harry isn't going to just die! I have a little something up my sleeve, but you won't find out if you stop reading (shameless attempt at blackmail) but this is a big part of the story!_

_Thank you as always for the reads and reviews, it means so much to me that people are actually interested in what I am reading. I'm also so sorry for the long wait between updates, I've been suffering from depression lately and have lacked motivation to do anything other than eat junk, but I'll never give up! I promise!_


End file.
